For Homeworld
by jj1a
Summary: Four fugitive gems on the path to meet Rose Quartz with two hybrids with them. This story will be more tamed compered to my others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **For Homeworld**

 **Prologue**

The rebellion led by the gem Rose Quartz sparked a change for Homeworld. The idea of cross gem fusion was still unknown to many. Some gems sided with Rose but those that didn't go with her were quickly silenced.

The Great Diamond Authority saw this a problem and worked on ways to win. The Diamonds had many humans and traitorous gems captured. They were then experimented on.

Many gems and humans perished. The Great Diamond Authority's goal was to create a hybrid in secret to destroy the leader, Rose.

Out of all the subjects, only two made it. The two gemstones were Aquamarine and Girasol. Both hybrids being trained in the ways of battle was the original mindset.

The discovery of them being babies placed the plan back many years. Due to their limited knowledge of humans, the pair was raised as gems.

Out of the two gem hybrids, Aquamarine proved to be a great warrior. While Girasol became a great general. When it came to fighting the rebels the two refused.

The Diamonds saw this coming. During the pairs' creation, the Diamonds had a shard placed in them to get rid of their free will and mercy.

Girasol was the weakest and never considered a threat. Aquamarine was the main primary focus. When the Great Diamond Authority activated the shards, only Aquamarine's functioned while Girasol's was unresponsive and somehow destroyed.

With Aquamarine's free will gone, no one stood against them. But that was short lived. The two gems were soon gravely injured and forced back into their gemstones. Three years passed before they reformed, but as infants yet again.

The cycle of training, fighting and reforming continued until the final hundred years of the war. The Diamonds then decided to contain the pair and hide their presence from all.

When the war was finally ended four gems on Homeworld discovered them by accident. The Great Diamond Authority wanted these gems shattered to keep their secret hidden.

The four gems fled Homeworld, but not without taking the two hybrids with them. The only hope they had was the failed to be established Earth colony.

During their escape, one of the gems were separated from the other. They agreed to meet back up once they found Rose Quartz. That is where our story begins


	2. Kindergarten is the way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Leon, Erin be careful." said a woman with amaranth-colored long hair, frolly color skin, wearing a pink wrap dress with white binding, and ankle sandals. In the middle of her chest was a Thulite gemstone.

Two boys came from the side of a large drill. "Don't worry, Thulite. We'll be fine." said Leon. "We will. I'll make sure of that." said Erin.

Leon had straight waist length turquoise colored hair that was braided near the ends, tan skin, and wore a light blue jacket, white undershirt, gray pants, and light blue boots. Erin had short gray colored hair spiked near the end, pale skin, and wore a long silver tunic, and sandals.

In the center of his chest, the tunic had a Girasol gemstone. "Do you think we should follow them?" asked a woman with short ivory colored hair, pale skin, and wore a sleeveless white qipao dress, and slippers. In the center of her forehead was a Celestite gemstone.

A man with short gray colored hair, taupe color skin, and wore a long charcoal coat, platinum sleeveless vest, charcoal pants, fingerless gloves, and boots, placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Thulite, Celeste calm yourselves. The two of them will be fine." said the man. Thulite looked up at him, then to his right shoulder (where a Galena gemstone was), before finally letting out a sigh.

"I know Galeun, but we're in the Kindergarten." said Thulite whispering the last part. "She's right. Who knows what is still here. Just because it looks like it was not used in hundreds of years, doesn't mean something is not here." said Celeste.

Leon and Erin kept traveling deeper into the Kindergarten. Erin struggled to keep up with Leon's speed.

"Leon slow down!" called out Erin. Leon was already far ahead, close to another turn.

"Come on. I'm not moving that fast." said Leon. Right as he about to make the next turn, Leon stopped and stared.

In front of him was a man with long spiky white hair, licorice color skin, wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt cut off midriff, black pants, and boots.

An Onyx gemstone was on the left side of their waist. The moment their eyes met, they reached for their sides.

Leon had a hand over the right of his waist. A light blue, light glowed and two large blue tessens formed.

The man pulled a black staff that connected at three different points from the gem on his side.

He rushed forward and brought the staff down. With a tessen in each hand, Leon used them to block the strike.

The man kicked Leon in the stomach, causing him to fly back a little. Leon looked up to see the staff about to come down again.

He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. When it never came, Leon opened his eyes to see Erin holding a white staff by his side.

"Who are you?" asked Erin. The man backed away a little. "It won't matter soon, but the name is Onyx." said the man as he charged forward.

Erin charged forward as well. Their staffs classed together. Onyx's staff shifted a little and one of the connected ends swung outward.

Erin was caught off guard and knocked aside. Onyx move in for another strike, but Leon grabbed Erin's wrist and pulled him back.

Both Erin and Leon's gems glowed. Their bodies become light, shifting in one, before reforming a new body.

They now nearly stood taller than Onyx, had four eyes, short pastel blue and cream colored hair, wore a silver waist length sherwani, gray and white shorts, and open-toed boots.

They looked down at their new body completely confused and surprised. The two of their gems were now completely white.

Onyx was surprised as well but quickly shook it off. "It doesn't matter if you fuse, I will still win."

On that note, Onyx swung his staff. The newly formed fusion blocked with their weapon. Leon's tessen and Erin's staff formed as one to make a scythe with a gray snath, a navy blue chine and silver toe.

Onyx kept trying to make contact but each strike was constantly blocked. He even had to dodge a few himself.

The fusion started to laugh. Onyx went for another swing but had to dodge a kama that nearly hit him.

They turned to the source to see Galeun holding a kama (with a silver handle) in each hand, Thulite holding a rapier (with a salmon colored handle, a magenta colored blade, and a frolly point) in her left hand; and Celeste a pata (with a white gauntlet and cream colored blade) over her right hand.

"I knew it was dangerous. They came across another gem and even fused." said Celeste. Thulite and Celeste charged forward, driving Onyx back with their combined might.

Galeun came up to the fused pair. "Leon, Erin are you two okay?" asked Galeun. The fusion moved forward while creating another scythe.

They then used them to stop Thulite and Celeste attack. "Wait, don't hurt him. We could use his help." said the fusion.

Celeste and Thulite were shocked, even Onyx was surprised as he was laying on the ground.

Galeun was the only one who was not stunned by this. "We'll give them a chance." said Galeun as his weapons faded away.

"But Galeun." said Celeste and Thulite. Galeun held a hand up. "We have to trust them." The two backed away but kept their weapons out.

"Now why did you attack us?" asked the fusion. "You're not going to shatter me?" asked Onyx.

"No, why would we do that?" "Every gem I've encountered tried to do so, but the one that taught me."

"Are they still here?" asked Celeste looking around. "No." said Onyx standing up slowly.

"They left a few years ago. I've been alone ever since." "You poor thing. Well don't worry, you can join us." said the fusion.

"I agree. It could be a good experience for us all." said Galeun. Celeste let out a sigh as she and Thulite put their weapons away.

"Great. Onyx, meet Thulite, Celeste, and Galeun. Guys meet Onyx. You can call me the wondrous Crystal. Leon and Erin are who I am." said the fusion.

They gave a light spin before smiling. "It seems you two are finally in sync. Good. Eri- I mean Crystal, Can you see the locations we are going next?"

"Now let me see. Erin can see but only a speck after intense meditation. But Crystal on the other hand." Crystal closed his four eyes concentrating. A fifth eye formed on their forehead.

"I can see a beach, a temple-like structure, seven stars. Wait. The stars are on someone's clothing. I can see seven different gems in different places." said Crystal with all but the fifth eye closed.

"Anything else?" asked Thulite. "No. I can't make out the gem's physical forms nor any more of the location."

"That's fine. You've help us enough. You two can unfuse now." said Galeun. "Must they do so? Can't I stay here a little longer?" begged Crystal.

"Yes. If you stay fused too long, you could lose yourselves." said Celeste. Crystal let out a sigh.

"If you say so." Crystal became enveloped in light before disappearing, showing Leon and Erin standing by each other.

The two of them looked at each other before laughing. "That was amazing." said Leon. "Now you two can help each other even more." said Galeun.

"Where to next?" asked Erin. "To find this temple you two saw and that group. They could help us in our search."

"But how do we even get there?" asked Thulite. "Since it's on a beach, we'll just have to travel along the ocean, We'll find our destination eventually." said Galeun.

He started to leave with Thulite and Celeste following behind him. Onyx just watched them.

Leon grabbed one of his wrists, while Erin grabbed the other and started to pull him. "Come on. You didn't think we were joking about you joining us, now did you?" said Leon.

Onyx saw Erin smiling as well, as the two soon started to talk about something. He couldn't help but smile as well, finally not having to be alone anymore.

 _~In another part of Earth~_

A lone gem walked through the beta kindergarten. The gem was a man with alice blue color skin, short black colored hair, and wore an oxford blue hooded long duffle coat, ultramarine blue shirt, duke blue pants, oxford blue cape, boots.

On each of his shoulders was half of a Topaz gemstone. The wall to the side of them suddenly collapsed. A puff of smoke soon started to cover the area.

"Man, I thought they would be stronger than that!" said a voice. "Who's there? My name is Topaz. I didn't come here to fight." called out the gem.

A man slowly walked out of the smoke. The man had bronze color skin, long spiky white colored hair in a ponytail, and wore harvest gold wrist warmers, sleeveless amber colored open vest, mesh shirt, ochre-colored parachute pants, and boots.

"Oh. Well I am. I call myself Tiger, but you won't need to know that soon." said the man. He placed a palm over his fist.

A Tiger's Eye gemstone was on the back of his right. The gem glowed as a pair of bagh nakas (with gold colored blades and brown glove) appeared on each hand.

"Draw your weapon or shift into whatever form you want." "If you don't want to reason." started Topaz. The split gemstones started to glow as he pulled a katana from each piece.

The tuska was steel blue with white stripes and thin blades with a sky blue tint. "Then I have no choice but to make you see it." Tiger growled at that.

"You're coming at me with those flimsy blades?! Do you take me for a weakling?!" yelled Tiger. His legs glowed as they shifted to a feline like structure.

Tiger charged forward at blinding speed. Topaz hardly had time to block one slash before another came.

He quickly started to counter attack. The change didn't alter Tiger's movements, if anything, it only made him more excited.

When the two of them finally backed away, Topaz was panting while Tiger was barely able to stand still.

"You're pretty good, best not disappoint me." Tiger's claws started to glow white. He slashed them forward.

Six large claw marks made of light came forward. Topaz crossed his swords together to block the strikes.

As each slash hit the blades, Topaz was slowly pushed back but held his ground. 'Can't let this drag on anymore. Going to have to finish this soon.' thought Topaz as his gem started to glow.

He charged forward, slowly moving his sword together. Tiger had a wide grin on his face as he charged forward as well, with his bagh nakas glowing.

Right before their blades connected, Topaz leaped over Tiger. In that instant, the two swords combined to make a Double blade katana.

The moment Topaz landed, he thrust the upper blade forward. The katana had a blue aura surrounding it.

Tiger quickly corrected himself and blocked the strike. As both weapons made contact, a small explosion was formed.

The two gems were knocked back. Topaz hit the leg of a drill and Tiger hit a wall. As Topaz was picking himself, as the leg of the drill suddenly snapped.

The drill slowly came closer and closer. There was no time nor room to move out of the way.

A multitude of claws made of light struck the drill. When it was over the drill was no more, not even a piece remained but the leg.

Topaz looked ahead to see Tiger panting hard and propped up on one knee. "Why did you do that?" asked Topaz.

"You're… pretty good… haven't fought… like that… in ages." panted Tiger. "I thought you didn't care what happened to me."

Tiger only gave a laugh before giving an answer. "That was only if you were weak. So what tricks are you hiding?" said Tiger.

"What are-" started Topaz. "Don't give me that. You're obviously not use to fighting with both hands, so why did you?"

Topaz let out a sigh. "Like I said, I didn't come here to fight." Tiger shook his head. Topaz slowly stood up.

Before he stood completely straight up, Tiger was near him. "Then I'm going to follow you. Birds of a feather flock together. If you have strength, then others you're friends with have it too. Not taking no for an answer." said Tiger putting his hands behind his head.

Topaz started to say something but stopped. He just started walking with Tiger behind him.

'This is going to be a long journey.' thought Topaz.


	3. Beach City here we come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Beach city? Are you sure this is the right place?" questioned Celeste. "I know there's a large water source nearby." said Leon.

"Leon, Erin you know what to do." said Galeun. "Don't worry." Leon pulled the hood over his head.

"As long as we act normal, no one will suspect a thing." said Leon. He started to make his way into the town.

"I would have to agree. No one has questioned our other side." said Erin. "Okay but if you get into trouble, signal us." said Thulite.

Leon only gave a thumbs up as he kept walking down the road. "We will." Erin hurried to catch up to Leon.

"Let's begin our search." said Galeun. The four of them scattered and stayed to the edges and shadows as they moved into town.

A young boy was humming to himself as he walked down the boardwalk. He walked into a donut shop.

"Hey, Sadie. Hey, Lars." said the boy "Hey Steven. What can I get you?" said Sadie. Lars didn't hear anything with the headphones in his ear.

"Just the usual." said Steven. As Sadie put a few donuts in a small bag, Steven noticed a few pink flowers on the counter.

"Hey, where did you get that?" "Huh. Oh, the flowers. Two guys came in here earlier and gave us them. That was their way of thanking us for letting them have a donut since they didn't have any means to pay."

Steven only looked at the flower, trying to remember something. "You can have one if you want." offered Sadie.

"Really, thanks." said Steven. After he paid for the donuts, Steven left with the bag and flower in hand.

Steven kept thinking where he saw the flower before, as he walked back to the temple. When the house was in sight Steven saw someone wearing a silver tunic looking at it.

Steven walked up to the person, the person didn't even notice as they were completely focused.

"Hi there." The person nearly jumped as they quickly turned to look at him. "Oh hello." said the person. A hand was covering their chest.

"Pretty nice right." "Yes. It does look nice. I've never seen a house constructed this way before."

"Yeah the temple is cool looking." said Steven. The person turned at him wide eyed. "I'm Steven by the way."

"Stars on clothing." whispered the person. "What?" "Oh I'm Erin." Nice to meet you Steven." Erin held his hand out.

Steven stared at him as his eyes had stars in them. "Is something wrong?" asked Erin.

"You're a gem too." said Steven. Erin quickly saw the hand that was covering his gem, is the one he held out.

"No, wait. I can-" Steven grabbed his hand. "I have to introduce you to the other." Erin kept trying to explain, but Steven was too excited to listen.

A lone figure saw them head toward the house and couldn't help but laugh. "Guess I should let the other know where we are."

The side of their waist glowed light blue as a tessen formed. They then threw it over the water.

A small stream of water rose into the air. The fan then started to move in a circle high in the air, and the water flowed it.

Ending with the fan moving in a rotation of water. "That should do it." The figure followed after Steven and Erin.

"You guys!" said Steven as rushed into the house with Erin. "Sup dude." said Amethyst as she's looking in the fridge for something.

"Hello, Steven. Who is your friend?" said Pearl. "This is Erin. He's a-" started Steven. "Steven! I don't think they need to know." interrupted Erin.

He looked up with wide eyes. 'Other gems.' thought Erin. Steven took this as his chance.

"He's a gem too." Steven moved the hand Erin was using to hide his gem, while he was distracted.

Pearl flinched a little when she saw the gemstone. Before anyone could say anything, the warp pad activated and Garnet appeared.

"Steven, come away from him." said Garnet. "Huh. Why?" questioned Steven. Amethyst looked at them with confusion.

"What's the problem?" asked Amethyst. "Yeah. What's wrong?" asked a voice. They all turned to see Leon walking up the stairs.

Pearl backed away as Garnet came forward. "You two need to leave." said Garnet. Her gauntlet formed over her right hand.

"Now." Erin slowly backed away as Leon came closer. "W-we didn't come here to fight." said Erin.

"Yeah, so why the hostility?" said Erin. "We're not falling for your tricks. This is not a gem controlled planet. The war is over. Homeworld lost." said Pearl before she summoned her spear.

"What war? Also what and where is Homeworld?" asked Leon. "Don't play dumb. You two fought in the war." said Garnet.

"You sure? Cause I don't remember any war. We've only been around for sixteen years. At least that's how old the others say we are."

"What other?! Who else came with you? Why are you even here?" question Peal. Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

Pear looked over to Garnet no longer had her gauntlet was no longer out. She backed down a little, putting her spear away but still remained tense.

"Where are the other gems?" asked Garnet. Leon face brightened with joy. "I'll go and ooofff-" started Leon before he ran into someone.

He looked up to see Galeun in front of him. Thulite, Celeste, and Onyx were behind him. "Leon, Erin are you two okay? We saw your signal and-" began Thulite.

"Calm down Thulite. The both of us are fine. In fact, I think we found them."

Celeste and Thulite both look forward. "Celeste?" said Pearl. "Pearl?" said Celeste. The two of them slowly walked toward one another.

"You two know each other?" asked Steven. "We did, that was before you left." "That was indeed a long time ago. Why are you here and why are they here?" said Pearl.

Celeste started to say something but stopped. She turned to Galeun. "Erin, Leon. Why don't you two go with your friend and explore." said Galeun.

"That's a great idea. Steven can show them around." said Garnet. "I can show you all the best places Beach City has to offer and it's people. Oh wait." said Steven.

He held up the flower he had. "Where did you get this? It feels like I've seen it before." "Steven, that's one of the flowers from your mother's fountain." said Pearl.

"Do you mean Rose?" asked Galeun mouthing the last part. Pearl only nodded her head sadly.

A large impact suddenly shook the temple. All of them quickly ran outside. When they were on the beach, they saw two gems fighting.

"Who is Jasper fighting?" asked Steven. "Tiger?" said Onyx. "You know him?" asked Celeste and Pearl at the same time.

"Yeah. That's the gem I was telling you about." "Is there any way to stop them?" asked Galeun.

Both Pearl and Onyx let out a sigh. "Tiger is more fight first ask questions later. That rubbed off on me. Not gonna stop him unless he's tired and admits defeat." said Onyx.

"Jasper is also not the one to back away from a fight either. She's a bit brash." said Pearl. "That's an understatement about her." said a voice.

They all turned to see Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and another gem with them. "Jasper is many things. That is barely a detail not known." said Peridot.

"Ah, Topaz. Good to see you made it." said Galeun. "It's good to see you guys too. Would've been here faster but… that happened." said Topaz.

"Maybe he can separate them." said Erin. "Who's he?" asked Steven. "You mean we should let him come?" asked Leon as his face started to brighten up.

Before anyone could respond to large hand made of water grabbed Jasper and Tiger, forcing them apart.

Erin, Thulite, Celeste, Onyx, and Galeun looked at Leon. "Don't look at me. I can barely make one let alone two in my current state."

"If you didn't do it then who-" stated Celeste. "LAPIS! Let me go right now so I crush this guy!" yelled Jasper as she struggled to break free.

Tiger was struggling to break free as well. "The two of you need to calm down now." ordered Garnet and Galeun.

Jasper and Tiger only glared at them. "Who are you to give me orders?!" shouted Tiger. "Tiger can you please calm down?" asked Onyx.

Tiger was about to say something but stopped. When he saw Onyx, his features softened slightly.

"Onyx? What are you doing here?" Onyx let out a sigh before explaining everything. Topaz and Celeste added a little bit every now and then. Meanwhile, Galeun was coaxing Leon and Erin to go elsewhere.

When it finally worked, Steven led the two of them into the inner parts of Beach City. Once they were finally out of sight and earshot, Galeun finally spoke up.

"Now that they're gone you should know our reason for coming." "Which is?" asked Pearl.

"The four of us, Topaz, Thulite, Galeun, and myself, fled from Homeworld to avoid being shattered. The reason was because of Leon and Erin. The two of them were one of the countless hybrids being created to serve the diamonds. They were the only ones who survived the final stages.

'When the diamonds were done with them, Leon and Erin were contained inside their gems and unable to reform. I found out about them by accident and the others helped me to escape.

'Our only hope was to find Rose Quartz and hide at her base. The two of them have no memory of the war, nor what happened before it. The reason is that, each timed they reformed they were infants. My guess for that is how the diamonds used the machines to speed their reformation like how it was used on other gems.

'We don't know what will happen if they reformed naturally. Their creation was to be as close to being gems as possible with a few characteristics of human in them. They're 75% gem and 25% human.

'They also don't need to do some things that humans must do. Leon and Erin know nothing about this. They only know the obvious, with them being part gem and human." explained Celeste.

Everyone that didn't know this was extremely silent as the information sunk in. After a few moments of quietness, Peridot broke the silence.

"H-how do you know any of this? The diamonds are secretive about everything they do." "I was one of the gems unknowingly working on the project. We were told to help some gems that supposedly had problems. The idea hybrids was still unknown to many." said Celeste.

"Are they coming?" asked Pearl. "We don't know. It took us years to get here and we've only been here for sixteen years. Leon and Erin reformed as infants, a few days after we arrived." said Thulite.

"You think they're making anymore?" asked Amethyst. "No. It took a lot of resources, to only have two successful projects. I doubt they would want to make more with the tech we had." said Celeste.

"Wait, how long ago did you leave Homeworld?" asked Peridot. "We left a few years after the war for earth ended. Why?"

"Homeworld has advanced greatly. Some of the ships you see here on the Earth are archaic compared to Homeworld's."

Thulite's eyes widened in fear as she covered her mouth. "Then if they come, Leon would be the one they would want the most." said Topaz.

"Why not both?" asked Peridot. "He was powerful in the war. The fusion he once formed, was one of Homeworld's strongest weapons. They were the perfect weapon." said Pearl as she held herself.

"Are you going to tell them this?" asked Garnet. "It's best to tell them before someone is sent but they're not ready yet. The information could destroy Leon. Erin might understand but will be in a similar state." said Galeun.

"Why would it destroy him? He looks tough, he can take it." said Tiger. "He shattered many gems, his fusion destroyed more." said Pearl.

Everyone came to the same unspoken understanding to not tell Leon and Erin.


	4. Weapon, Monster, Human, or Gem?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 3**

Three weeks passed since the others came to Beach City. No one told Leon and Erin about their hidden past lives nor hinted at it.

The pair and Steven became closer friends and tried to even help with better using his gem powers.

Pearl would watch them from time to time from a distance. She was still worried about Leon returning to his former self. One particular day, Connie came for a visit.

"So you two must be Leon and Erin." said Connie. "Yes. I am Erin and that is LEON!" said Erin before rushing to Leon.

Leon had shapeshifted into a lion, with tan fur and a light brown mane, and was wrestling with Lion.

At the moment Leon was back in his human form, with Lion laying on top of him. "Lion get off of him!"

Erin struggled to pull Leon out. When Lion moved over, Leon and Erin flew back a little. "Aw Erin, why did you do that?" whined Leon.

"You shifted back to your human form and-" started Erin. Steven's head suddenly came out of Lion's mane.

"I was just showing him the inside of Lion's mane." said Steven as he steps out completely. Erin only lets out a sight before rubbing one of his temples.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Leon sitting up. "Nothing much. Just different things." said Connie.

"Wait, can you two show her Crystal?" asked Steven. "Who's that?" Leon smiled and looked over at Erin.

"What do you say? Wanna show her who Crystal is?" said Leon. Erin couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure." said Erin. The two of them walked some feet away from each other. Steven and Connie watched the two get ready.

"Ready?" asked Leon as his gem glowed. "Let's." said Erin with his gem glowing as well. Leon slowly raised an arm up before the other.

Then brought them together. Erin dipped down, moving his arms side to side over his head.

Leon followed suit by bringing both arms down in a bow. Erin slowly walked forward, crossing one leg in front of the other with each step.

His arms outward. Leon raised both arms up before walking slowly as well. Midway, he stopped to pump one arm in the air before clapping.

As Erin came closer, Leon held his hand out. Erin took the offered hand. The moment their hands touched, their bodies became enveloped in a bright light.

As the light combined as one, it slowly faded away with Crystal stretching his arms. He looked down at Steven and Connie.

"Did you miss me, Steven?" asked Crystal. "Crystal, you have to meet, Connie." said Steven.

"Why hello there." Crystal squatted down on their knees. "So am I what you expected?" asked Crystal.

"Do you two fuse often?" asked Connie. "Not as often as I like but yes, every chance we get."

He stood up before suddenly clapping his hands. "Steven, have you tried fusion before? Maybe I can help you." said Crystal.

"I've fused before." said Steven. "You have? With who?"

"With Connie." "Y-you two can fuse? Can you show me? That is if it's okay." said Crystal.

"It's fine with me. That is if you want to, Steven." said Connie as she turned her head to hide a slight blush.

"Uh sure." said Steven.

 _~In the Temple~_

Pearl was pacing back and forth in front of the warp pad. "Everything is going to be okay, Pearl." said Thulite.

"She's right. Leon hasn't shown any sign of returning to how he once was." said Celeste. "But they can easily slip back." said Pearl.

As the three of them kept talking about that, Tiger was sitting by the screen with his eyes closed.

He finally let out a low groan, knowing they were not going to stop anytime soon. Tiger turned his head to look out and saw two people dancing.

"Hey!" called out Tiger. The trio turned to look at him. "You guys know those two?" Thulie, Celeste, and Pearl came over to look out.

"That's Crystal on the left. A fusion between Leon and Erin." said Celeste. "And the other is Stevonnie. A fusion between Steven and Connie. But why are the two dancing, unless." said Pearl before her eyes widened.

She ran out the door, with the other three flowing her just as a light covered the two. "Steven! Connie!" called out a voice.

"Leon! Erin!" called out another. The newly formed fusion slowly opened their eyes. "Pearl, Thulite why are you two shouting? Why do I have four eyes?! Steven! Leon! Connie! Erin!" said the fusion holding their head.

It was then they noticed their six arms. "We did it. Wait we did it." The fusion tired to stand up and nearly fell over.

Once they were finally up they looked down. The fusion had fuchsia knee length hair, tan skin, and wore zaffre blue midriff shirt that ended in a V shape with cyan blue edges, spring green pants, and chartreuse yellow open toed boots.

Pearl could only stare. "So what do you call youself?" asked Tiger. "Tiger!" said Thulite. "What?"

Celeste walked up to them. "How do you guys feel?" asked Celeste. "We feel… awesome. We feel so strong. I think we can take on anyone." said the fusion.

Tiger could barely contain the smirk that wanted to form on his face. "Maybe you two.. err.. four, should unfuse." said Pearl.

The fusion was too distracted by a conversation they were having. "Uh guys." said Celeste.

"Mystic Quartz." said the fusion. After a pause for a few moments, Pearl finally spoke up. "What?"

"We want to be called Mystic Quartz." Tiger walked up to them. "So Mystic Quartz, do you want to test your new strength?" asked Tiger.

"Sure. We do feel more powerful than normal. Let's see how skilled all of us are together." said Mystic Quartz.

Tiger had a smirk on his face as he backed away some feet. He summoned his bagh nakas. "Draw your weapon and we'll see just how strong you've become."

"Okay, just give us a moment." Mystic Quartz turned to Lion and pulled our Rose's sword from his forehead and held with their mid right hand.

Their gem glowed multiple colored as two scythes formed and their upper hand held one each.

Steven's shield formed on the mid left wrists. Two more shields formed on the lower ones.

These shields was similar to Steven's but had the rebellion flag symbol and bladed edges.

Tiger and Mystic Quartz looked at each other before charging. Tiger brought one claw up and the other one down.

Mystic Quartz merely blocked with the upper and lower shields. They then thrust the sword forward, forcing Tiger to back away.

Mystic Quartz followed up by swinging their scythe and lower shields together. Tiger shifted into a small bird and barely dodged the oncoming blades.

He only received a brief rest before being hit by the middle shield. Tiger shifted back as he was knocked back a few feet.

'How do they know my next move?' though Tiger as he quickly got back up. When he looked at Mystic Quartz better, Tiger saw a fifth eye on their forehead looking all around.

'Visions huh. Then I'll just have to be unpredictable.' though Tiger charging side to side. The pair continued fighting with Mystic Quartz still with the upper hand.

"Who's that fighting Tiger?" asked a voice. Thulite, Pearl, and Celeste turned to see Galeun, Garnet, and Topaz walking up.

"Mystic Quartz. A fusion of Crystal and Stevonnie." said a voice. "Lapis!? When did you get here?" asked Thulite.

Lapis didn't answer as she watched the fight. "The four of them are synchronizing quite well." said Garnet.

"Maybe they should unfuse." said Galeun. "Why? They're in perfect sync." said Celeste. "They might see something they're not supposed to." said Garnet.

"Erin's visions do get stronger the more complex his fusions are. That is a four person fusion." said Topaz.

Celeste's eyes widened as Thulite covered her mouth. "GUYS STOP! YOU NEED TO UNFUSE NOW!" yelled Thulite and Celeste.

The pair didn't hear anything as they kept fighting. Tiger fell back on the ground. Mystic Quartz was about to deliver the finishing blow when they suddenly stopped.

The sword dropped as all of their weapons faded away. They gripped their head as they started to pant.

"That can't be right! My visions are never wrong. Well, maybe they are. Guys don't fight. We, we can get through this." said Mystic Quartz as they started shaking.

"Guys calm down." said Galeun. "If you're so sure, maybe I should just go!" Mystic Quartz glowed before suddenly coming apart.

Leon, Erin, Steven, and Connie all fell on the ground. Leon quickly stood up before running off.

"Leon wait!" called out Thulite. Leon ignored her and kept running. When he came to the sea, Leon started running on top of it.

"Lapis. Please, can you follow him?" Lapis' water wings formed and she flew after Leon. Celeste cautiously up to Erin.

Pearl was already over Steven and Connie checking on them. "Erin. Are you okay?" said Celeste putting her hand out.

Erin slapped it away. "You four knew and never told us." said Erin as he slowly stood up looking at her.

"You didn't think that would affect us. Do you have any idea how we're feeling now?" "What did you see?" asked Galeun.

"You don't care, do you?! We saw four gems coming in some kind of ship. One of them somehow forced Leon to fuse with them.

'Leon was like a mindless drone. Their fusion was extremely deadly. The things they did was just horrific. That gem even told us what we are before they fused." said Erin.

Celeste looked back at Galeun for an answer. "What exactly did they say you were?" asked Galeun.

"They said we were made for the diamonds. I was defective and that Leon was the perfect war machine. What exactly are we? How were we made?"

Galeun let out a sigh before slowly explaining. Topaz and Celeste helped every now and then. Thulite remained quiet the whole time, looking at the ground deeply saddened.

 _~Some miles away from the beach~_

Leon eventually stopped running and sat down on top of the water. Lapis landed a few feet behind him.

"Did you know who we were? Did you know our purpose? Do you know what we are?" asked Leon.

"I don't know anything about you two. I didn't even know you were made on Homeworld. As for what you are, I have no clue." said Lapis.

Leon let out a sigh. "I have no idea anymore. I was a weapon for the diamonds. I was a monster for mass destruction.

'We were created from imprisoned gems and humans. So what exactly am I?"

Lapis walked up next to him and looked down. She saw tears coming down his face. "All of us were made for the diamonds.

'Some went against it. Some of us don't meet our purpose. Some of us found a new purpose instead. What about you?" said Lapis.

Leon stayed quiet as he thought about it. After a while, he finally spoke up. "I'll just have to find it. But I know fusion is not for me."

A/N: Leon and Erin's fusion dance is based off of the song I am the Best _._ Erin's dance style is ballet and Leon's is Balinese.


	5. Fusion is a form of a strong bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 4**

Three weeks passed since Mystic Quartz was formed. Erin eventually forgave the other for not telling his origin after some time. Leon refuse to speak to the four of them and mostly stayed to himself.

Lapis was the only one he didn't mind being with. Even though the two never talk and just sat near the ocean.

Erin tried to speak with Leon but barely managed anything other than arguments. Thulite was in the living room helping Pearl clean up.

The front door opened, causing the two to look up. "Oh, Leon. How are you doing?" asked Thulite.

Leon ignored her as he walked to the warp pad. "Leon?" He still ignored her and left. Thulite let out a sigh.

"He's still no talking to you? Does he talk to Erin?" asked Pearl. "Leon hasn't said a word to the four of us since then. He only grunts when Erin speaks to him.

'There was even a time when Crystal was needed and the two refused. Leon was livid about fusing and Erin was stoical about it. That caused argument between them.

'They've never argued before either. I just don't know what to do." said Thulite. Pearl place a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he just needs some time to find a purpose. Once he finds one, I'm sure he'll see your reasoning." said Pearl.

"I hope you're right."

As the days went by Leon started to appear less and less in Beach City. Galeun and Topaz searched for him but never found where he was.

One day Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst went out to take care of a problem. Erin tagged along wanting to be around Garnet.

The location was a large cave filled with a multitude of lakes, ponds, and other water sources.

The area couldn't help but bring Leon to mind. "What are you guys doing here?" asked a voice.

The group turned to see Galeun and Topaz coming toward them. "There's a gem making trouble near her, so we came to check it out." said Garnet.

"You guys think he's here?" asked Erin.

"Yes. There are so many places to look, though. He mostly stays near areas of water, but that still doesn't help. This place is filled with water and he could be anywhere." said Galeun.

"Did you see another gem that maybe what we're looking for?" asked Pearl. Topaz let out a sigh.

"You're the only other gem we've seen in this cave. Thulite, Celeste, and Onyx went deeper. We're going to regroup with them. You can join us." said Topaz.

With that, the group slowly made their way deeper into the cavern. The deeper they went, the more water and more water holes were found. Rivers were soon discovered.

Small holes were also found in the walls. "Hey don't these holes look familier?" asked Steven.

"Why would they mean anything?" asked Galeun. "This one time we fought a gem cave creature that created holes like this." said Pearl.

Before anyone could say anything else, a large shockwave shook the ground. When the tremors stopped, the group moved faster.

The group soon rounded a corner and saw Celeste standing next to a large gem The gem had long spiky bronze hair, carmine skin, and a wore sepia brown and puce color bodysuit.

They had a lance (with a bistre colored pole and frolly colored blade) in one of their four arms. "Who is that?" asked Steven. This caused Celeste and the gem to turn around.

The gem glowed before shifting into two light. Thulite and Onyx came from the light. "That was our fusion Sillimanite." said Thulite.

"If you two had to fuse then things must be getting rough." said Topaz. "Not exactly." said Celeste.

"You faced off against Leon." said Garnet crossing her arms. Celeste sighed. "Yes and no. We did see Leon, but he wouldn't listen to reason. A multitude of corrupted gems began to fill the room as well.

'We fused just to defend ourselves. That tremor was him destroying the path he took, to escape." said Thulite.

"How was he able to take you on and the other gems?" asked Topaz.

"This place is filled with water, so it's just a playground to him. Not only that, depending on his emotional state his powers over water becomes stronger." explained Celeste.

Only three paths remained undamaged. Topaz, Thulite, and Onyx went down one path. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven went down another.

Erin was about to follow but Galeun stopped him. "Hold on, Erin. Come with us for a minute." said Galeun.

Erin agreed and went with Celeste and Galeun. During their walk, Galeun tried to see what Erin knew without him knowing.

He succeeded but didn't get anything useful. The only information Galeun gained was what he already knew.

He was about to ask another question but suddenly stopped. Galeun pulled Celeste and Erin to the side before they passed a large rock.

"What is it?" whispered Celeste. Galeun only pointed forward. Celeste and Erin peered around the rock to see Leon sitting in the middle of a large lake.

Erin was about to run toward him, Galuen stopped him. "Wait. We need to approach him carefully." whispered Galeun.

Erin shook himself loose and ran forward before Galeun could reach for him again. "LEON!" yelled Erin.

Leon quickly turned around with two tessens already formed. When he saw it was Erin, he lowered his guard.

"What are doing here?" asked Leon looking around. "Leon please come back." said Erin.

"Come back? Come back to what?! We were weapons for Homeworld and they never told us. Don't you feel they're untrustable?"

"Trust is a two-way street. They were only acting in our best interest." "It was our creation! How could you not see it wrong?" said Leon.

"Of course it was wrong and I was mad. But we have to put this behind us." said Erin. "WE'RE ALWAYS PUTTING THINGS BEHIND US! Crystal can see some things they try to keep from us."

"Leon, the water." Leon looked down to see he was unconsciously raising the water level to up to their waists. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Garnet saw a gem making trouble and destroying this cave. Have you seen it?" said Erin hoping to calm Leon with the change of topic.

"I've seen other gems but none like that. Though I have felt a lot of tremors around here. Did you come with them?

"They went down another path." "So no one came down this one with you?" asked Leon. "Celeste and Galeun came down this path with me." said Erin.

"I guess I'll show you guys the last place I felt a tremor." Leon moved the water to the side to make a path on the dry ground.

Erin followed after him with Galeun and Celeste not far behind. Throughout the whole walk, Leon didn't say a thing to the other gems.

They soon came to the end of the path and was on high on the side of a large room. Down below in the center was a large altar-like structure.

"This is the last place I felt a tremor." said Leon. As soon as he said that the entire cavern started to shake again.

Galeun managed to pull Leon back, but Celeste and Erin fell over. Celeste was quick to summon her pata and grabbed Erin.

The two slid down to another passage opening. "Are you two okay?" called out Galeun. "Yeah. We found another opening. What made that tremor, through?" said Celeste.

"That." said Erin pointing below. In the center where the altar was, hordes of corrupted gems coming toward it.

Upon further inspection, they saw Garnet fighting off ten Water Bears, Sillimanite, and Topaz fighting six approaching Gem Cave creatures; and Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven dealing four Worm Monsters.

"We have to help them." "Then we have no choice but to fuse." said Celeste. Leon didn't say anything, and Galeun knew Erin was feeling the same way.

"It doesn't matter what you two saw. It doesn't matter what you two were. What matters is who you are now. Fusion is a form of trust you have with another." said Galeun.

Both Leon and Erin were surprised by this. "But what if I see something?" asked Erin. "Then we'll have to get over it. After all, you can always change the future." said Celeste.

That struck Leon deeply before he turned to look at Galeun. "After all, would we think of fusing if we didn't have any trust?" said Galeun.

"Well?" said Celeste as her gem started to glow. Erin nodded as his gem glowed as well. Celeste raised her up and out before bring them close to her head. She then slowly moved her head side to side.

Erin pushed his arms out and slowly moved them around his body. Celeste raised one leg and brought it down, as did the same with both arms.

Erin lifting a leg up and down as if he was kicking. His arms going in a reserve movement of his leg.

Celester raised both hands up and spun around. The two slowly walked away from each other, before stopping to clap their hands.

Then started to walk forward and stopped in front of the other. They interlock their fingers together and pushed their hand forward.

When they did, a light enveloped their bodies. As they fused, Leon and Galeun begin their synchronization.

Leon rolled his hands in the air, before clapping. Galeun one arm before moving the leg in a pump.

Leon shimmed a little as he pushed his hands out. Galeun moved arms in a fluid motion as he turned to the side.

He then shifted arms back and forth in and out in a wild manner. Leon slowly turned and pushed his hands out to the side.

He held his arms out and constantly moved his legs before dipping. Galuen punched one arm in the air, then the other in the opposite direction, before doing it faster.

Leon moved his hand in as he moved to the left. Galeun turned to the side and moved one arm out.

As Leon came closer, he put an arm out. The two interlock their arms together, before becoming one in a bright light.

 _~Down Below~_

More corrupted gems started to show, nearly overwhelming them. One of the Gem Cave Creatures launched the disks from it's back and sent them at Pearl and Amethyst.

Before any of them came close enough, blades of water cut each and every disk. Three halberds (with an ivory pole and cream blade) impaled one of the Worm Monster and poofed it.

The group turned to see two fusion gems. One of the fusions had islamic green hair in a fishtail, olive skin, four arms, three eyes, and wore a teal sleeveless trench coat, a pine green shirt, persian sirwal; and mint trench boots.

They had a tekko (with an azure colored blade and a gunmetal colored handle) in each of their four arms, as they landed on top of the water.

The other fusion was shorter with periwinkle short hair spike on the edges, slice blue skin, four arms; and wore a white sari with a peach wrap, and white boots.

They had their upper arms crossed as they hovered over the water. "Verdite, more Water Bears are forming." said the second fusion.

"On it, Agate." said the first fusion rushing forward. Eight more Water Bears slowly came out of the water.

Before any them could do anything, Verdite made quick work of them. Sillimanite and Garnet shared a look before nodding.

Sillimanite raised their hands up and the ground under Garnet rose into the air. Garnet leaped from the rock platforms and increased the size of her gauntlets in midair.

She punched two of the Worm Monsters, poofing them. Agate flew forward with two halberds and made quick work of the final pair of Worm Monsters.

Verdite punched the air and sent bursts of lightning forward. Water surrounded it making it even stronger.

The bursts struck the Gem Cave Creatures and poofed them. Topaz, Pearl, and Amethyst charged forward and finished off the last of the Water Bears.

When the fighting was over and all of the corrupted gems were bubbled, everyone turned to the newly formed fusions.

"Leon you fused. Are you okay?" asked Sillimanite before they defused. "As long as you're safe that is all that matters." said Verdite.

"But are you fine with everything?" asked Thulite. Verdite looked at her before smiling. "Of course. We'll get over it, after all. Kindness is in our nature."

"You must be careful. Don't let it cloud your judgment." said Agate. "Erin, Celeste. You two may be stable, but just a little blunt." said Topaz.

"Knowledge will do that. You learn to let go." Verdite chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should work on lighting up." said Verdite.

"Right. Ha. Ha. Ha." said Agate. Verdite laughed nervously again. "We'll have to work on that later." said Garnet.

A/N: Leon and Galeun's fusion dance is based off of the song Calabria _._ Galeun's dance style is Waaking and Leon's is Balinese. Celeste and Erin's fusion dance is based off of the song  I Will Survive _._ Erin's dance style is ballet and Celeste's is Zapin.


	6. Prepare for war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 5**

Leon returned to the temple with the others, and slowly started to speak with everyone again. Steven, Erin, and Leon were sitting on the hill behind the temple.

"So what happened, since I've been gone?" asked Leon. "Nothing much, though it feels like something is going on." said Erin.

Steven's face lit up as he saw their grins. "Are you two going to form Crystal?" asked Steven.

"That may help uncover any secrets." "Yeah. The three of us can form a team." said Leon.

"A Super Secret team." said Steven. Leon stood up and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" Leon held out his hand as his gem glowed.

"Well we do have a good reason. Let's." said Erin with his gem glowing as well. Erin accepted the offered hand.

Leon pulled him close and the pair started to fuse together. Crystal stretched and let out a groan before looking down at Steven.

"Man three months without fusing will give you such a crick in the neck, who am I kidding. I never get one." said Crystal before laughing.

"Crystal." said Steven. "Why if it isn't my favorite little man. How are you doing?"

Crystal squatted down next to Steven. "I'm doing good." said Steven. Crystal stood up and smiled.

"Great. So where do you think is a good place to hide something from us?" said Crystal. Steven thought about it before suddenly brightening up.

"What about the temple?" "That would be good location, but you can access it. I'm sure the others would not want you to know."

Steven thought about it before suddenly getting an idea. "What about Peridot?" asked Steven.

"Peridot? What could…. that's brilliant." said Crystal before picking up Steven. The pair then hurried to the house.

They stayed low as they peered inside the house. Inside Peridot, Pearl, and Celeste just used the warp pad.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Steven as they went inside. Crystal sat Steven down as they went to the warp pad.

Crystal touched the warp pad and closed his eyes. A fifth eye formed with his forehead.

After ten minutes of silence Steven spoke up. "Do you see anything?" "Yes but I have no clue where it is." said Crystal.

"What does it look like?" "It's a large room with a shattered crystal structure. I also saw some kind of gem fused together into a monstrous form."

"Oh. That's the Kindergarten." said Steven. Crystal looked at Steven in surprise. "What?" said Crystal.

The warp pad activated as Steven and Crystal wrapped to the Kindergarten. Crystal looked around in complete confusion.

Steven started to lead Crystal somewhere."What are we doing here?" asked Crystal. "Oh, well there's a hole that leads to a place like that and this was the first place we saw the gem mutants." said Steven.

"Gem mutants?" Steven soon stopped at a square shaped hole. "They're a forced fusion between gem shards. We first saw them down here."

Crystal thought about about it briefly before picking up Steven and sliding down the hole.

At the base, they didn't see anything special. "Was this what you saw?" asked Steven. "Yes." said Crystal putting Steven down.

Crystal walked around the room. "What exactly are we looking for." The pair slowly walked around the room trying to find some kind of clue.

Something fell from the ceiling and hit Crystal. "What is this?" asked Crystal. In his hand was two hands merged at the wrist.

"It's a gem mutant." said Steven. Crystal quickly threw it away. A loud growl caused them to turn around.

Behind them was three gem mutants. Crystal quickly formed two scythes and charged forward.

The gem mutants charge as well but were quickly poofed. When Crystal saw the shards combined, he froze.

Steven went to bubbled them before turning to Crystal. "Crystal? Is everything okay?" asked Steven.

"Why is their gem like that?" asked Crystal. "Oh. Well Homeworld shattered gems and forced the pieces to fuse together. They even made a large one called The Cluster and tried to use it to destroy the Earth."

Crystal started panting and held his sides. "Crystal?" said Steven as he look at at him.

"Homeworld sees fusion as only a weapon. They took us away and Homeworld tried to destroy the Earth for it. It's not our fault, they couldn't have known.

"THEY LOST THEIR WEAPON AND NEEDED A NEW ONE! IT'S NOT ABOUT US! HOMEWORLD WOULD'VE KEPT TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH!

"HOMEWORLD WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF WE WERE AT THEIR DISPOSAL!" said Crystal.

As Leon and Erin bickered, Crystal's form started slowly break apart. "Crystal?!" called out Steven.

Crystal stopped arguing and looked at Steven, as his form started to become stable.

"Steven?" said Crystal. "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah." Crystal looked around the room before picking up Steven and starting to leave.

The entire way to the warp pad, Crystal was silent. "Crystal?" said Steven. "Is something wrong?" asked Crystal.

"Are you okay?" "We will be, just going to need a bit of time, not thinking about Homeworld nor the diamonds."

The warp pad activated as they were transported back to the temple. Connie was pacing back and forth with Lion staring outside.

"Is everything alright Connie?" asked Steven as Crystal put him down. "Steven! Crystal! We're in trouble!" said Connie.

"What kind of trouble could we possibly be..oh." said Crystal as he walked closer to the screen.

Outside a Homeworld ship was on the beach with several gems coming out of it. Facing them were Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, Galeun, Celeste, Thulite; and Onyx.

"Where are the others?" "There are different corrupted gems, causing problems in different locations. As soon as the others left, that ship entered into the atmosphere."

"But we can still take them on." said Steven. "Yeah." said Connie."Especially with Mystic helping." said Crystal looking down at them.

Steven and Connie both nodded.


	7. Rebels Vs Homeworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 6**

On the beach, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, Galeun, Celeste, Thulite; and Onyx were watching several gem leave come out of the ship.

"So this where you ran off to? Celeste." said a large, broad gem with dartmouth green skin, seal brown neck length hair, and wore a maroon sleeveless colored shirt with a yellow diamond, bloodstone gem in their chest, cal poly green pants, and boots.

Celeste back away a little. The gem examined the group before looking at Jasper. "I see you even managed to get her help. What happened to you Jasper? You used to be a respected quartz soldier.

"You're not only helping a traitor but also siding with a Pearl, a Thulite, a weak excuse of a warrior. At least you managed to get Galeun on your side and a few other quartz soldiers.

"Even if one of them is a puny runt." "And you as well. I mean a Sunstone, a Moonstone, a Galaxite, and Rubies. Whatever happened to your precious team." taunted Jasper

Edom merely laughed at that. "Bringing them to face this would have been an insult to them. Even sending me here is nothing more than a waste of my time. But shattering you and this bunch will make up for it." said Edom as his gem glowed.

Jasper charged forward with her crash helmet already on. The other gems near him got out of the way.

Edom met her strike with a swing of his battle ax (with a rust colored hook, edge and beard, a red haft, and dark green shoulder and strap).

The Rubies quickly fused together to make a quintuple Ruby fusion. Garnet and Galeun off against them.

Pearl and Amethyst went after Sunstone, while Thulite and Celeste went after Moonstone.

Sunstone (a gem with amber skin, short tangelo hair, wearing a short sleeved coral colored shrug jacket , salmon halter top with a yellow diamond, a sunstone gem in her right hand, tea rose sula skirt and sandals) merely danced around each and every strike at her.

"This so much fun. I never thought a Pearl could summon a weapon. Let me show you mine." said Sunstone as her gem glowed.

A tonfa (with an orange grip, and tawny body) formed in her to block Pearl's spear. "Also the name is Kyra."

On the other side, Thulite and Celeste were struggling to land a hit on Moonstone due to blocks with her crescent moon knives ( with a navy blue handle and a teal blade).

Moonstone was a gem with celeste waist length hair, azure skin, a moonstone gem in her left palm wearing an iris cropped sact top with glaucous edges and blue diamond, and iris A-line skirt with glaucous edges, and sandals.

Onyx and Galaxlite were evenly matched with his sanjiegun and her silver colored kanabo.

Galaxlite was a gem with lime green skin, short black hair in a bob cut, wearing a navy blue sleeveless top with a yellow diamond, a galaxlite gemstone in her right palm, white pants, and boots.

Edom chuckled as he pushed Jasper back. "What's so funny?" questioned Jasper. "You'll see." said Edom.

He took a short breath before letting out rings of a sonic scream, forcing Jasper flying back into Pearl and Amethyst.

Kyra quickly moves over the help Moonstone, forcing Thulite and Celeste back. Galaxlite quickly backed away with the others.

Before the Crystal gems could recuperate the ship in front of them was starting to charge.

As the ship was about to fire a portal open with Mystic Quartz coming through on Lion's back.

Before anyone could say anything the ship fired a blast. A large cloud of smoke surrounded the area.

When the smoke slowly cleared away, Mystic Quartz held a parasol in front of them. The handle was peach, the pole was blue, and the rib was purple with swirls of pink.

Everyone was speechless as Mystic Quartz got off of Lion now holding the parasol over their head.

"My my, no one told me that there was going to be a shower of lasers. It's a good think a shield and staff would make such a strong parasol." said Mystic Quartz.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" yelled Pearl. "Don't worry Pearl we got this." Mystic Quartz pulled Rose's sword out of Lion's mane and held it with their lower right arm and summoned Steven's shield in their lower left one.

"So that's where you were. Pretty pathetic that the great Rose Quartz didn't have the courage to face us on her own.

'Well, at least you know that fusing is the only way you can possibly stand a chance. After all, fusion is only used in battle to face those you can't beat on your own.

'None of you really showed that to be the case." said Edom. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." warned Mystic Quartz as they summoned two scythes and held it with their middle hands.

The both of them charged at one another. Right before their weapons could make an impact, Mystic Quartz leaped into the air.

As Edom saw them in the air, he saw the gemstone on the right of their waist. 'Is that, no it can't be.' thought Edom.

Mystic Quartz stayed in the air for some time and they noticed they were moving around instead of falling.

"WE CAN FLY?! I have floaty powers. And I can levitate a little. Put that together and we can fly, so cool."

Before they could fully comprehend what was going on, Edom was already heading for them.

Mystic Quartz was quick to block the oncoming strike with their parsol. Following up the block was a swing from the back to their scythes before a kick.

Edom fell hard to the ground quickly recovered. Mystic Quartz raised their upper right hand, causing a small stream water to rise up as well.

"Since you can make a laser shower how about a shower of ice." said Mystic Quartz as the stream of water turned into a multitude of ice crystals.

The ice crystals head straight for Edom and the other. Edom blocked it with another sonic scream, the Rubies were forced apart and only three remained unproofed, and the others blocked them the best they could.

"Well that was a nice try, but maybe we need a more hands-on approach." Mystic Quartz slowly landed onto the ground.

Edom went over to Galaxtite with a crazed look in his eye. "Fuse with me." said Edom. "Wh-what, but-but Yellow-" started Galaxite.

"Do it or else. He's in that fusion, I want you to aid me in getting him out. While we're at it, we can even shatter them."

Galaxite wanted to refuse but was too afraid to say anything. She only held her hand out and Edom quickly took it as their bodies fused together.

Everyone was too stunned to act as the newly formed fusion looked at Mystic Quartz with a wicked smile on its face.

The fusion had carmine skin, long crimson hair, wore a sleeveless colored shirt with a yellow diamond, ruby colored pants, and boots.

In their upper right hand of their four arms was a battle ax and in their lower hands was a kanabo.

They moved both of them together to form a kabutowari (the hammer was pink and cerise, the cord was a ruby red, and the ax was magenta) and charged at blinding speed toward Mystic Quartz.

Mystic Quartz barely had time to block the hammer and even then the strike forced them flying back, making them drop their weapons.

The fusion kept up the pressure with another strike. Mystic Quartz put their hands out and formed a large shield.

The ax end hit the shield hard, but the shield remained. The fusion then hit the blunt end of the ax the hammer.

The added force broke the shield and the blade headed straight for Mystic Quartz. Right before it hit them, Mystic Quartz glowed before breaking apart.

The ax landed right in between Stevonnie and Crystal. As the pair was about to move, the fusion grabbed both of them in its large hands.

"I don't often form Saginite but I'll do about anything to get you back." said the fusion. It started to squeeze Stevonnie, making them scream.

"Leave them-" started Crystal before he felt Saginite's hand on his chest gem. Saginite started to pull on it.

Crystal started to let out a scream, but no sound came out. Both Stevonnie and Crystal's bodies started to glow before their fusions broke apart.

As Crystal unfused, Saginite let go of him and held Leon in their upper hand and Erin in the lower.

Leon slowly regained consciousness and looked around. At that moment he saw Saginite throw Erin, Steven, and Connie's unconscious bodies.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl quickly formed Alexandrite to catch Steven and Connie. Galeun, Thulite, Celeste, and Onyx fused to form a gem with imperial red skin, long spiky carmine hair and wore a lava red poet shirt, scarlet pants, and boots.

They caught Erin and put him down behind them. Alexandrite did the same with Steven and Connie.

Jasper and Lion watch over the three. "Oh, so you decided to fuse as well. What should I call you or do you prefer traitorous scum?" taunted Saginite.

"It's Zincite and you better remember it." said the fusion. "I am Alexandrite and surrender now or you'll in for it," said Alexandrite.

Sadinite only laughed before unfusing. Edom held Leon's wrist tight as he watched them. He reached over his gem and a small remote detonator like device came out.

"Catch." said Edom before throwing it at Alexandrite. "E-Edom that's the control." said Galaxite.

Alexandrite caught it and was close to crushing it. "NO DON'T!" yelled Zincite. Before they could finish, Alexandrite already crushed it.

Edom let go of Leon's wrist as he fell to the ground. "What do we do? We can't use him." said Galaxite.

"That is where you're wrong." said Edom. Galaxite was confused until she saw Leon stand up.

His eyes were now completely hazed. "You've been gone too long. He hasn't been in a battle for some time. How about we fix that."

"LEON DON'T!" yelled Zincite running toward with Alexandrite next to them. Leon moved a hand up as the water formed around him, Edom, and Galaxite like a dome.

The two fusions tried to break it but to no avail, not even a dent was formed. Leon and Edom's gem began to glow.

Leon lifted his arms up and slowly moved them side to side in front of him. He then quickly dropped down and rose up to clap.

Edom brought arm close to his chest and the other one pointed outward. He switched between to two in rapid succession.

The both of them then held an arm up, used to the other to tap close to their stomach, while doing a slow half turn.

Leon swayed his hip as he pushed both of his arms outward. Edom pushed both arms outward as he slowly walked forward.

Leon kept swaying his hips before stopping and using both hands to hit the ground. When he came back up, Edom pulled him close.

The two of them started to glow as their bodies slowly became one, with the water barrier coming undone.

A/N: Leon and Edom's fusion dance is based off of the song Get Low _._ Erin's dance style is Krumping and Leon"s is Balinese.


	8. The Return of Serpentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 7**

Leon and Edom's fusion had sea green skin, long office green hair in twin tails, and wore a russet brown open midriff jacket, bole brown shirt with a yellow diamond, olive green pants, and boots.

The fusion fell onto their knees. Steven and Erin slowly came to as they looked at the fusion.

"Who is that and where Leon?" asked Erin. "He and Edom made Serpentine." said Jasper as she and Lion tried to cover them even more.

Serpentine slowly opened his eyes before looking around. "W-where am I? Who are you people?" asked Serpentine.

"Don't even try that. Your tactics won't work." said Alexandrite. Serpentine smiled before slowly standing up, nearly to Alexandrite and Zincite's stomach.

"You sure. I mean he controls sounds wave and can change his voice. While with him being part human can shapeshift into anyone perfectly. Perhaps I should remind you." said Serpentine.

He let loose a sonic scream toward the ground. The sand began to fly around, make a cover.

Serpentine used this to quickly pass Alexandrite and Zincite. He knocked Jasper to the side, sending her flying into Lion.

"Jasper, Lion." called out Steven. "Oh, Steven. Don't you recognize me?" asked Serpentine sounding different.

Before he could answer, Serpentine came forward looking completely different. Steven's eyes widened at their form.

Serpentine shapeshifted into an almost exact copy of Rose Quartz and sounded exactly like her.

The only thing that was a give away was the gem barely seeable on their chest due to the dress.

"Steven come here." Steven backed away shaking his head as tears started to form. Before Serpentine could move, he had to dodge kama heading for them.

He turned to see Zincite holding a rapier, a pata in their upper hands, a pair of kama's in their middle hands, and a sanjiegun in their lower hands.

Serpentine smirked at the hesitation Alexandrite had. "Pearl. My sweet precious, Pearl. Don't you recognize me? Why must you fight me?" said Serpentine.

Alexandrite began to break apart before becoming stable again. "You're not Rose. You will pay for tarnishing her name." said Alexandrite.

Serpentine only laughed as he shifted back to his original form. "Oh really." He summoned a tessen and threw it up in the air.

Serpentine then summoned a battle ax and hit the tessen with it. The two weapons formed together into a Monk's Spade( with a brown pole, and a dark green crescent blade and a forest green flat blade).

"Let's see how you do?" said Serpentine charging forward. As he did so, the water rose to surrounded them.

His lower half shited into that of snakes, allowing him to move even faster. Alexandrite tried to hit him with the war hammer, but Serpentine just merely used that as a chance to climb up their arm.

He shapeshifted again to make their snake half longer, so they could wrap around Alexandrite's limbs.

The water cover the two fusions while Zincite tried to help her. "Now who should I break first."

Serpentine trailed his weapon over Amethyst's gem. "Maybe I should take out this runt." He went higher to Pearl's gem.

Alexandrite tried to break free the entire time. "Or even this defective Pearl." Alexandrite's cheeks puffed up before she let loose a stream of fire.

Serpentine barely managed to dodge the attack in time. He wrapped tighter around her. "That's it!" yelled Serpentine.

He used his monk's spade to cut Alexandrite's upper right wrist off. Alexandrite broke apart as Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby fell to the ground.

Sapphire was in her gem form in Serpentine's hand. "Shouldn't have done that. Now she will have to pay the price."

He began to slowly squeeze his hand. The ground under him started to slowly open. Serpentine was quick move out of way.

He then began to head toward Zincite, throughout the whole time, the water around him moved as well.

Zincite tried to break the dome but nothing happened. Serpentine leaped at them. The water pushed them to the ground.

Before Zincite could recuperate, Serpentine swung at the gem on their chest. Zincite broke apart violently.

Galeun, Onyx, and Celeste slowly regained their composure. Thulite clutched her chest, as her form started to glitch.

"Let that be a warning on what's to come. Galaxite, Sunstone, Moonstone, Rubies, get what we came for." said Serpentine.

They were quick to follow their orders as they headed for Erin and Steven. Pearl and Amethyst formed Opal and fired a bragged at arrows at them.

Causing them to back away. Celeste helped Thulite over to Steven and Erin, while the others took a guard in front of them.

Serpentine let out a groan. "Must I do everything myself." The water rose around them.

Serpentine pushed his hand forward.

The water formed a large tsunami as it rushed forward. Opal hurried to grabbed Steven and Erin before the entire area became covered.

Opal managed to avoid it by standing on the water. She looked around searching for Serpentine.

Opal turned just in time to dodge Serpentine. He came back and struck their stomach. Opal broke apart, dropping Steven and Erin.

Serpentine was quick to grab the pair. "Let us go." said Erin trying to break free. "Pipe down or do you want me to shatter her." threatened Serpentine.

Erin stopped struggling out of fear for Sapphire. The water slowly receded as Serpentine started to head to the ship.

He was sure to keep the Crystal Gems underwater and only allowed Galaxite, Kyra, Cynthia, and the three of the Rubies freedom to move.


	9. New Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 8**

Serpentine threw Steven, Erin, and Sapphire's gem into three different cells. An electric field formed in front of Sapphire's cell, while bars came down in front of Erin and Steven's.

Erin stood up and was about to grab the bars. "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" shouted a voice. He looked ahead at the cell in front of him.

A girl about his age was sitting across from him. She had olive skin, sea green hair in a double bun, and wore a light green midriff jacket, office green blouse with yellow, white, and blue diamond insignia, office green calf length maxi skirt, and dark green heels.

Erin also saw what look like a gem on her neck but couldn't tell due to her covering it a little.

"Nice of you to finally speak up Emerald. Is there anything else you'd like to say?" said Serpentine.

She turned her head at him. Serpentine laughed at that before walking off. Erin looked at her.

"Thank you." said Erin. Emerald didn't say anything nor turn her head around. "Who are you exactly?"

"You don't know who I am?" asked Emerald. "No." She turned to look at him. "Do you remember Homeworld?"

"No, but I do know I was made there." "I see. Then you don't know about me or the others." said Emerald.

"Should I?" asked Erin. "If you three want to survive, then yes."

 _~In another part of the ship~_

Serpentine walked onto the bridge toward a Peridot at the control panel. "Peridot." said Serpentine.

Peridot turned around quickly and look at him. "S-S-Serpentine?! I-I didn't know you were around. Do-do you need anything?" said Peridot.

"But of course. I want to call Yellow Diamond for me." "A-are you sure?" Serpentine smiled before trailing his finger over the gem on her forehead. She flinched a little but tried to keep her trembling down.

"Why would I not be sure or are you questioning me?" asked Serpentine. "N-no sir." said Peridot.

She turned back around and was quick to follow his orders. A screen appeared above the control panel.

Yellow diamonds appeared on the screen before Yellow Pearl appeared on it. "This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Who authorized you to make this call?" said Yellow Pearl.

Peridot didn't say anything as Serpentine came forward. "I don't need any permission I can call whenever I want, Pearl." said Serpentine.

Yellow Pearl flinched when she saw him. "Serpentine?! I didn't know you made this call. I-" The screen on the other side moved upward as a hand moved it.

Yellow Diamond turned her head to look at the screen. "Serpentine, where are you?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"I'm on Earth." answered Serpentine. "Earth? What is the current state of The Cluster?" "I do not know exactly."

"What do you know of The Cluster?" asked Yellow Diamond. "The Crystal Gems had something to do with it." said Serpentine.

"So they survived. How many are left and what of Rose Quartz?"

"Not very many of them. About a dozen or so. As for Rose Quartz, she tried and succeeded in making a hybrid."

"I want you to fix the Homeworld warp pad. I'll send your team and two others on a ship to permanently destroy the Crystal Gems. Then I want you to report back here to Homeworld with that hybrid." ordered Yellow Diamond

"Yes, my Diamond. We'll head toward the Galaxy Warp." said Serpentine. With that, the call ended as Serpentine started to head for a large chair that slowly rose from the floor.

"Peridot. I want you to let others know there is a meeting at the bridge and set a course for the Galaxy Warp."

Peridot was quick to follow her task as Serpentine sat down. After ten minutes of waiting Kyra, Cynthia, Galaxite, a Peridot (with a gem on her chest), and the three Rubies.

"Galaxite and Cynthia, I want you two to go and get the two Rubies lost. Peridots I want you two to work on fixing any broken warps, once we arrive at the Galaxy Warp.

'Kyra, you are to help protect the Peridots as they work on the warps. Rubies, I want you to take care of our prisoners' need. Under no circumstance are you to let them out of their cells.

'That will be all for now." ordered Serpentine. "Why do we have to do as you say?" questioned one of the Rubies.

As Serpentine slowly started to stand up, those near that Ruby quickly got away. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"We were told to follow Edom's orders not-" Before the Ruby could finish, Serpentine quickly summoned a tessen and poofed her.

He then caught the gemstone and looked at it. "NO ONE QUESTIONS MY AUTHORITY!" roared Serpentine before squeezing his hand tightly.

The gem shattered within his hand. He opened his hand and let the shards fall to the ground.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. Never question my authority." Serpentine sat back down, while the others were quick to follow their orders.

One of the Peridots gathered all the shattered shards before quickly leaving


	10. Picking up the pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 9**

The Warp pad activated as Topaz and Tiger appeared in the temple. Topaz held two different gems in a light blue bubble with his eyes closed.

"Oh come on. Doing it my way still poofed them." said Tiger. "Yes but you also caused a cave in." said Topaz.

"Good. You two are finally here." said a voice. The pair looked up to see Galeun heading toward them.

The only ones in the room, besides the three of them, were Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Onyx, and Ruby.

Ruby was the only one pacing back and forth. "Where are the others?" asked Topaz as he and Tiger walked off the warp pad.

As soon as they walked off, it activated with Pearl, Amethyst, Celeste, and Thulite warping in.

"That's four, but what of Leon, Erin, Steven, and Garnet?" Ruby looked at him before pacing around even more.

"You remember that vision Mystic Quartz had a while back?" "Yeah, why-" started Topaz before his eyes widened.

"So he's back. The only way I see to beat him, is overpowering him with numbers." said Tiger.

"You know who Serpentine is?" asked Galeun. "I use to work under him." Everyone stared at him.

"I hate explaining so listen up. As you know I'm a quartz type gem and being a quartz I was a soldier. Edom was my squad caption.

'One day he vanished and a Serpentine fusion took over. I had no clue that Leon and Edom were that fusion.

'Didn't figure that out until you told us about that vision Mystic Quartz had. Makes sense now, since Edom would reappear every now and then.

'Never did he and Serpentine appear at the same time. I knew the Diamonds would shatter gems for breaking certain laws.

'I also fought in the war but unlike them, I fought with honor. I fought until the gem admitted defeat or poofed.

'When they started shattering them, I couldn't be part Homeworld's army anymore. Instead of returning to Homeworld, I went to other colonies, before eventually coming back to Earth.

'Onyx formed not too long before the order to leave the Earth was issued. I took him with me and we parted ways shortly after I came back to Earth." explained Tiger.

"So you know how to beat him?" asked Ruby. "No. I just know our only hope is with numbers and not let him try to fight us one-on-one. Since Leon is in there, can't fight near any sources of water."

"Only if we knew where they could be heading." said Pearl. "Most likely back to Homeworld to report back to the Diamonds personally." said Peridot.

"Not him. If he didn't shatter you guys, then he must be planning a full out assault soon." said Tiger.

"Even with the ships on Homeworld, it still takes a few months to get here. Unless." "Unless what?" asked Galeun.

"Unless they fix the Homeworld Warp pad, but that's not possible without any Flask Robonoids and a Peridot. Then again you did say, that the ship... fired." said Peridot.

She fell to the ground and hugged herself. Peridot began to groan a little. "Then the plan is simple. Thulite, Celeste, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby you guys will stay here in case they try to sneak into Beach City.

'The rest of us will head to the Galaxy Warp and try to ambush them." said Galeun. "But, Galeun. I- I mean we can fight as well." said Thulite.

Galeun went to put a hand on her shoulder. "He nearly shattered you the first time. Next time you might not make it out.

'We can't form a large fusion like last time. Last time was a disaster. We need as many gems as we can get to fight him.

'But we also need to have a few to stay behind if we fail. Not only that, you're the only one who can heal others.

'True you can only heal small cracks but that is still valuable." said Galeun

Thulite nodded her head. "You really think three fusions can beat him?" asked Tiger crossing his arm.

"Leon's control over water depends on his emotions and he's much weaker than Lapis. Whoever she fuses with can easily deal with that problem.

'We also need to deal with anyone that may be near them." said Galeun. "Then let's go." said Tiger heading to the warp pad.

"We can't take the warp pad. If we want to catch by surprise we'll need to go by sea." Tiger just shrugged his shoulder as he followed Galeun, Topaz, Lapis, and Jasper out the door.


	11. Stupor Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 10**

Steven squinted his eyes before slowly opening them. He found himself in a barren wasteland.

In the distance appeared to be an oasis. Steven stood up and began walking toward it. After walking for five minutes, the oasis didn't look to be getting any closer, instead, it appeared to be moving farther away.

Steven started to run but the oasis kept moving further and further away. The land suddenly shifted toward him before stopping.

Steven fell into the pond. As he went through, Steven suddenly found himself in a different location.

The world he was in now, was almost completely dark. The only illumination in the area was the full moon in the sky and the lights from the surrounding water.

Steven started to swim toward the center. For he saw it was only placed with no water around.

When he finally reached the center, a dome of ice was in the center. Steven's eyes widened at who was in it.

Within in the dome, Leon's eyes were close as chains held him in a crucifix position. Steven ran up to the dome.

As soon as he was about to touch it, a hand grabbed his wrist and lifted him off the ground.

Steven was now facing to face with Edom leering at him. "I don't know how you got here.." started Edom as he summoned his ax.

"...but you're not going to ruin our existence. We are one of the same." Edom let go Steven and swung his ax.

Right before it connected, Steven suddenly disappeared. Edom looked around briefly, before leaving the area.

 _~In the holding cells~_

Steven suddenly jumped up panting. "Steven!? Is everything okay?" asked Erin. "I just saw Leon, and he's in trouble." said Steven.

"Leon? But how? He's in that fusion….. Serpentine." "Steven has the ability to enter other's mind through his dreams." said Sapphire.

"So if you saw him, do you think you can help him?" asked Erin. "No. Edom is there and I can't get past him." said Steven.

"Can you take others with you when you go into a person's mind? That way you won't have to face him alone." asked Erin.

"I've never taken someone with me. I don't even know if I can," said Steven.

"I think I can help." said Emerald. "How?" asked Erin. "I can manipulate energy, but I'm not strong enough to break out of these cells. I might be able to help transfer your mind temporarily to his.

'I've never done this before but." said Emerald. "It's the best shot we have at getting Leon back." said Erin.

"I can see a path that leads you being successful in entering Serpentine's mind but I also see one where it doesn't work." said Sapphire.

"Well, there's no other option. What do we need to do Emerald?" "When I give you signal, touch the bars on your cell." said Emerald.

Steven and Erin both nodded as they got near the bars. Emerald closed her eyes as her gem started to glow.

A caduceus, with an avocado green colored handle and teal wings, emerged from her gem. Emerald held it in one hand while the other reached out for the bars.

She touched the bars and the bars and her gem began to glow. The lights around them flicked on and off. "NOW!"

Steven and Erin touched the bars. As soon as they did that both of them fell back before Emerald collapsed on her knees panting.

She looked at them. 'It's all up to you two now.' though Emerald.

~ _Within Steven's head~_

Steven slowly woke up as he found himself floating in the air, surrounded by many different things he saw before. "Steven!" called out a voice.

Steven looked around before he saw Erin looking around. "Erin, over here!" called out Steven.

The two of them slowly made their way to each other. Before they were close, a large green mass came in between them.

As soon as they bumped it, the two of them were pulled inside it. Steven and Erin landed onto a platform.

On it was a dome of ice. As the two of them begin to stand up, a loud splash was heard not too far away.

They looked over to see Edom slowly rising. "You won't escape me this time!" yelled Edom as he charged forward with his battle ax.

"Steven, go help, Leon. I'll hold Edom off as long as I can." said Erin summoning his staff. "But-" started Steven.

Erin ran forward to block Edom's strike. He was able to block it but was pushed back. "STEVEN GO!"

Steven nodded before reluctantly going towards the dome. Edom saw Steven and knocked Erin out of the way.

Erin quickly used his staff to trip Edom. Edom caught himself and briefly turned to Erin before looking forward to seeing Steven enter the dome.

"You will pay for that with your life! I don't care if the diamonds want you!" said Edom as he charged forward.

'Steven please be careful and bring Leon back.' thought Erin as he faced off against Edom.

 _~Inside of the dome~_

Steven found himself similar to where he just was but only brighter. In the distance, he saw two figures fighting each other.

Steven ran toward the pair to see who they are. Upon further inspection, he saw it was two Leons.

Both of them look identical and the only difference between the pair was their outfits. One wore a white shirt and gray pants, while the other wore a light blue sleeveless tunic, with the four diamond insignia, and navy blue pants.

The two of them quickly backed away. "Leon!" called out Steven. The two Leon's looked at Steven before looking at each other.

The both of them quickly raced toward Steven, all the while fighting each other. The one wearing a white shirt and gray shorts, blocked the other's view of Steven right before the other attacked.

"Steven I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave now." said the Leon with the white shirt and gray shorts.

"No! I'm not leaving you. I can help. Who is that guy?" "Aquamarine." Leon grunted as he pushed the other back.

"He's what I use to be. How I looked when I served the Diamonds." explained Leon. Aquamarine laughed.

"What you use to be? You still are. Just because you reformed doesn't mean you still don't belong to the diamonds.

'All that changed is that you now side with the traitors. You're still the same gem. You still have same powers.

'Nothing has truly changed. We've been in this stalemate every single time we fuse to form Serpentine.

'Edom will always have control if you don't give up and accept who you are. No one forgives us.

'We've shattered countless gem. We even came close to finally shattering Rose Quartz and ending the war." said Aquamarine.

Steven stared at the two, while Leon held his head down in shame. Aquamarine continued.

"None of them will forget that. Not that Pearl nor that fusion. But you forgot, didn't you. While you have your precious free will, you forget all the damage you've done.

'Every time you reformed with it, you never remembered but I do. Your free will kept you ignorant and blind to the past.

'Since I don't have that, I remember everything. Well if one us wins then, that one will have all the memories and dominant control of our actions.

'Can you live with that? You've come close to destroying me many times, but you've never delivered the final blow.

'If you can't accept it then just give up."

Aquamarine charged forward at blinding speed. Leon stood completely still, unwilling to fight anymore.

Steven ran in front of Leon and summoned a large shield. Aquamarine hit the shield and bounced backed a few feet.

"Stay out this! This doesn't concern you!" yelled Aquamarine. "Yes, it does. Leon is my friend. It doesn't matter what he use to be, it's how he is now." said Steven.

Aquamarine charged forward again. Steven was ready to block again, but Leon went forward.

He dodged the swing and tackled Aquamarine to ground. A tessen pressed against his neck and gem.

"Well!? Go ahead! Just do it!" yelled Aquamarine. "No. Even if one of us wins the other will return. You'll return if I try to block the memories. I'll return if you start to feel regret for your actions." said Leon.

Aquamarine stared up at Leon. As Leon stood up, his tessens faded away. "You can't exist without me and I can't exist without you. We might as well accept the other."

Leon held out his hand, a soft smile present on his face. Aquamarine laughed. "There's no going back after this. You'll never be able to block those memories even if you reform." warned Aquamarine.

Leon only nodded his head in acceptance. Aquamarine took his hand. The moment their hands touched, Aquamarine slowly faded away.

"Where did he go?" asked Steven. "He never truly existed. Aquamarine was just the physical manifestation of the past I didn't want to accept." explained Leon.

Steven wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Leon held his hands up while his gem glowed.

 _~Outside the dome~_

Erin fell back holding his right arm, while he struggled to catch his breath. His short hair was matted with sweat, and his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

Edom slowly walked over to him slowly, his ax covered in small spots of blood.

"You've done well to hold your ground this long." started Edom. Erin struggled to stand but merely fell to his knees.

All of his strength drained, preventing him from summoning his weapon. "But it's time we end this."

Edom raised his ax in the air. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't able to stop him.' thought Erin. Before Edom brought his ax down, the dome of ice started to crack.

The two of them turned just in time to see it shatter completely. Leon and Steven stood in the falling remains of the dome.

The area started to brighten up slightly as the platform covered more of the water. "Steven you brought him back!" yelled Erin his voice filled with excitement.

Edom narrowed his eyes, his full attention on Leon. He charged forward. Erin tried to stop him but only fell as he tried to stand.

Leon stretched out his arms. The water under Edom began to rise higher. Edom struggled through the rising water before eventually being dragged down.

"You two need to leave now." said Leon. "But-" started Erin. "NO! His too strong. I can't keep him down for long. You know how he is. NOW GO!"


	12. YOU CLOD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 11**

Steven and Erin jerked up panting, their faces drenched with sweat. Emerald was about to say something but the door at the end of the hall opened.

Serpentine walked in with Galeun, Onyx, Lapis, Jasper, Topaz, and Tiger walking behind in.

The six of them each had a collar around their necks, and a pair of cuffs on them. Jasper and Tiger were the only pairs with shackles on their ankles and something over their mouths.

Serpentine walked over to the panel of each of their cells. The bars and barriers faded away.

Emerald could only stare in complete confusion. Erin was the first one to make a move, walking up to Serpentine.

"ERIN DON'T!" yelled Galeun. Erin completely ignored him and stood right in front of Serpentine.

"You're in control? Right, Leon?" asked Erin looking up. Serpentine stared down at Erin, before eventually speaking.

"I. I don't know for how long. I'll get you out of here before he wins." With that, Serpentine summoned a tessen and broke Galeun, Onyx, Lapis, Jasper, Topaz, and Tiger's bindings.

"You sure took your sweet time." said Tiger once he could speak again. Serpentine didn't say anything as he led them out.

Emerald was hesitant, as she followed them. When the group came upon an open area, Serpentine stopped.

In the open area, Galaxite was talking to four Rubies. She happened to look up to see Serpentine.

"Serpentine, sir. We were just about to look for you. Yellow Diamond requests your presence." said Galaxite.

Serpentine only nodded as he followed after them. When they were gone, Sapphire and Erin took the lead.

"Can we really trust him?" asked Emerald. "Leon has control at the moment. He'll do all he can to protect those he care about." said Erin.

Emerald was still skeptical but decided to say nothing else.

 _~On the bridge~_

Serpentine walked in with Galaxite and the Rubies behind him Peridot was quick to pull up the screen and step aside.

Yellow Diamond turned her gaze to Serpentine. "How goes the repair work on the Galaxy Warp? asked Yellow Diamond.

"We're a little behind schedule due to a problem but it has been taken cared of. Though we're unable to repair it now." said Serpentine.

"I see. I'll send them to help. Have you checked to see what is exactly going on with the Cluster?"

"Yes. The problem preventing its emergence has been fixed. Though it is still unknown when that will be. Also, we have everything under control. There is no need to send anyone."

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow and turned her full attention on Serpentine. "What do you mean by we?" questioned Yellow Diamond.

"The crew and I, my Diamond." answered Serpentine. Yellow Diamond's gaze hardened as she stared at him.

"Since when have you ever cared about them? What is your current status?" Serpentine was about to say something but unable to.

"Serpentine, you have not given me an answer." said Yellow Diamond her voice laced with an increasing anger.

 _~Within Serpentine's Head~_

Leon was struggling to hold Edom down, as he rose to the surface. The moment Edom was out of the water, he charged at Leon with blinding speed.

Leon had no time to react as he tackled to the ground. "You need to stay down." ordered Edom.

Leon struggled to get up. "When will you learn that you can't beat me?"

Six jets of water pushed Edom away. "I won't let you win nor will I let you hurt my friends." said Leon.

 _~On the bridge~_

Serpentine remained quite for some time. It wasn't until Yellow Diamond raised her voice did Serpentine respond.

"Would you pipe down." said Serpentine. Yellow Diamond stood up from her chair completely outraged. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Yellow Diamond.

"I said shut your trap. No one wants to hear your squawking. Another thing, I'm not doing any more of your dirty work.

'If you want something done, then get off you lazy butt and do it yourself. And if you even think of sending anyone, the moment they enter Earth's atmosphere and I will send them back to you shattered.

'Now, IS THAT CLEAR, YOU CLOD." said Serpentine. Yellow Diamond was about to say something but Serpentine cut the transmission off.

Everyone on the bridge was completely terrified at what just happened. An eerie silence filled the room.

It wasn't until the door opened were there any sound. Cynthia and Kyra rushed in.

"S-Serpentine sir, there's a problem." said Cynthia. Serpentine turned his gazed toward them.

Cynthia cowered back as she hid behind Kyra. Kyra tried to keep her trembling down as she began to speak.

"The-the prisoners have uh, escaped somehow." The Rubies tried to hide but there was nowhere to go but behind Galaxite.

"I'm aware of that. After all, I was the one who let them out." said Serpentine. No one dared ask why out of the fear of being shattered.

Serpentine only laughed which put everyone even more on edge. "I'm not doing anything those pathic Diamonds say anymore.

'All of you are free to do as you please." On that note, Serpentine left. Galaxite was the only brave soul that dared to follow after him.

As they made their way off the ship, Galaxite tried her best to not be seen nor heard despite the fact that Serpentine knew she was there.

Once they made it outside, they saw the former prisoners heading to a Warp Pad. Erin was about to move forward but Galeun stopped him.

"Are you still in control, Leon?" asked Galeun. "What's it look like? Do you see me attacking you?" said Serpentine.

Galeun's eyes widened at the response. Erin broke away from Galeun's grip and rushed forward.

When he was halfway there, an ax was thrown right at where he was about to step. Erin started completely shocked.

"It would be wise of you not come any closer. Neither Edom nor Leon have current rule at the moment. Serpentine is the one in control."

Serpentine turned as he walked towards the edge. "LEON PLEASE!" called out Erin as tears started to form.

Serpentine stopped at the edge and turned around. "It's best to just forget about him." said Serpentine right before he jumped.

Erin collapsed onto his unable to hold back the tears any longer. Onyx went over to comfort Erin.


	13. Rough Reset

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _~Within Serpentine's head~_

Leon was sitting on top of the water, his chin resting on his knees. "You know we've been like this for who knows how long." said Leon.

Behind him, Edom was lying on his side. Both of their backs facing each other. "Can't really do anything with this chain." said Edom holding his wrist up.

On his wrist was a shackle made of water. The chain connected to Leon's wrist where a shackle was.

"It's true I'm keeping you down but that is only to protect my friends. What about your reason?"

On Leon's other wrist, was a shackle made of ice, that connects to Edom's other wrist. Edom didn't say anything.

Leon only sighed before speaking again. "I still can't believe we said that to, Yellow Diamond. How was that even possible?"

"Serpentine only obeys the Diamonds and destroys those that oppose anything they say. When you broke free of their control that changed it.

'He took your compassion for those you care about and my bluntness toward those I don't care for.

'Together Serpentine took it and became fed with the way the Diamonds treated him and those under him." explained Edom.

Leon chuckled. "What's so funny?" "This is the first time we've actually held a conversation since we stopped fighting for control." said Leon.

Edom chuckled as well before speaking again. "I suppose you're right. Got kind of boring staring into this blank void around us."

"So what do we do now? We've regained our separate personalities but what is the next course of action.

'You can't go back to Homeworld after the way we talked to Yellow Diamond like that. I doubt I can face them.

'Not after all the pain I've caused." said Leon.

"You really think that's the cause?" asked Edom. "What do you-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" interrupted Edom. "You really think they'll give up on you that easily? If so, why are you fighting to keep them safe?"

Leon was completely speechless at Edom's statement. The two of them remained quiet for some time.

Leon was about to speak again but started laughing instead. "Eh? What's so funny?" questioned Edom.

"I never would have thought you cared. Why is that?" said Leon. Edom was about to say something but chose not to.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" "No Earth feline holds my tongue!" yelled Edom.

Leon laughed before speaking again. "No, no. It's just an expression. Also, you're right. It's time I head back."

Leon stood up as the shackle made of water faded away. Edom sat up completely stunned at being freed.

He looked back to see Leon smiling at him. "Since you have nowhere to go, might as well join us." said Leon.

The shackle of ice began to fade away. Once it was completely gone, Edom crossed his arms.

"Fine. Since you know this planet a bit better than me, you take the lead." Leon merely chuckled.

 _~In the outside world~_

Serpentine opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself on the bottom of the ocean next to a large sword.

Serpentine then decided to swim upward. Once he breached the surface, Serpentine couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to." said Serpentine. Not too far was the shoreline as well at the temple.

On the beach were four familiar people. "Wonder how they'll react."

Serpentine went back underwater and transverse quickly to the beach. When he close enough, Serpentine burst from the water and landed on the beach, startling the four.

"Did you miss….me?" said Serpentine as he got a good look at the four. It was Steven, Connie, Erin, and Emerald like he thought it was.

All of them, except for Emerald, look different from before. Steven was much taller, reaching 5.8 ft. (1.77 meters) tall.

A small patch hair formed on his chin making a soul patch and his hair now had slight ring curls on the ends.

Steven still wore the same blue jeans and sandals but his shirt was now black instead of red.

Connie also grew as well reaching 5.6 ft (1.71 meters) tail. Her hair was still long but braided back.

Connie wore a light green tank top, with a yellow star on, khaki shorts and sandals. Erin went through a change as well, reaching 5.4 ft (1.69 meters) tall.

Erin's hair now reached shoulders and his tunic was much shorter and a star cut out was over his gem. He now wore an undershirt under his tunic and white leggings.

Instead of sandals Erin now wore boots. Emerald didn't change much but was the same height as Connie and no longer had the diamond insignia.

"L-Leon, is it really you?" asked Erin walking forward. "Y-yeah. The two of us are cool now.

'He's no longer our enemy." said Serpentine. When Erin was next Serpentine, he punched their knee.

"You idiot!" Serpentine stood up and backed up a little. "Whoa whoa. What's with that? We've couldn't have been gone that long."

Serpentine gave a nervous smile and laugh. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THREE YEARS!" yelled Erin.

Serpentine was stunned at that. "No. I know we've been gone at least a month, five tops. But three years?" said Serpentine mostly to himself.

Serpentine kept talking to themselves about it. It wasn't until Erin spoke again did the pair stop.

"You've changed, Leon." Serpentine couldn't help but stare completely shocked at the statement.

"N-no. I'm still the same as before." said Serpentine. Erin didn't say anything else as he looked away.

Serpentine merely sighed before speaking again. "Has any Homeworld gems been sent yet?"

"There have been no signs of them even being dispatched." said Emerald. "Thank you, Emerald." said Serpentine.

"It's Emma now." Emma turned and crossed her arms. Serpentine was about to say something but suddenly stopped.

He turned his full attention towards the ocean. "What is it?" asked Connie.

Serpentine's gems glowed as he walked toward the ocean. "I thought I told that clod….." started Serpentine.

His Monk's Spade appeared in his right hand. "...WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THEY SHOW UP!"

Serpentine raised his left hand and a large portion of the ocean split down the middle. Three pods were now visible on the barren sea floor.

Twelve arms of ice formed from the water and came down on the pods. Three gems quickly exited the pods before they were crushed.

"You three came knowing the consequences of coming here. Don't expect any mercy from me. Got it Star, Kitty, Hauk."

Star was a gem with long white hair in a half ponytail, eggshell white skin, a Star Quartz gemstone on the navel, and wore an alice blue sleeveless collared shirt with a yellow diamond, black pants, and boots.

Kitty was a gem with long white hair in twin tails, pumpkin orange skin, a Cat's eye Quartz gemstone on her chest, and wore a dark orange sleeveless collared shirt with a yellow diamond, black pants, and boots.

Hauk was a gem with long spiky white hair, navy blue skin, a Hawk's eye Quartz gemstone on his throat, and a wore a silver sleeveless collared shirt with a yellow diamond, black pants, and boots.

"Yellow Diamond said you've become a traitor. I didn't want to believe it, but now I know it's true." said Star.

Her gem glowed as she summoned a pair of nunchaku (with a ghost white chukon-bu and snow white himo).

A white flame appeared on the end of them. Star jumped a few inches before charging forward in a flaming spin dash.

Hauk and Kitty followed after with their weapons in hand. Hauk had a labrys (with a yale blue handle and medium blue blade) and Kitty had a pair of cocoa brown deadly blow hand claws over both hands.

Serpentine merely smirked at them as he shapeshifted, reaching 12 ft. tall (3.7 meters) instead of his usual 45 ft. (14 meters). Star was the first to reach him but as soon she was close enough, Serpentine kicked her.

She was sent flying high into the air. Despite Serpentine's large size, he graciously hit Hauk with the flat side of Monk's Spade before spinning and hitting Kitty with it.

The two were sent flying away. As Star was coming back down, a look of horror covered her face.

Time appeared to have slowed as Star starred at the smile on Serpentine's face. Once she reached his side, Serpentine swung the crescent blade at Star.

The impact poofed her in an instant. As Hauk and Kitty slowly recovered, they could only stare in fear at Serpentine's reaching for Star's gem.

Before he grab it, Serpentine had to jump back to avoid a laser blast. Allowing Star's gem to land in the sand with a soft thud.

Serpentine growled as he looked around. Fifteen pods were flying around the area.

"STOP THESE GAMES AND JUST SHOW YOURSELF, JADE!" yelled Serpentine. A multitude of ice crystals formed from water, went flying toward the pods.

Three of the pods were hit, sending the crashing down, while the others avoided them. Serpentine became more frustrated as he sent more ice crystals that were larger than the previous set.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a gem (with dark green hair in ponytail, bitter lime skin, with a variscite gem on their lower back, wearing a bud green sleeveless collared shirt with yellow diamond, pants, and black boots ) coming at him with a tanto in hand.

Serpentine quickly looked to his other side to see another gem (with short blue hair, absolute zero blue skin, with an Labradorite gem in their right palm, wearing a azure blue sleeveless collared shirt with yellow diamond,black pants, and boots) charging at him with a mace.

As they came closer, Serpentine grabbed the gem's wrist that had the tanto, while he blocked the other's strike with his own weapon.

"Bout time you two showed some backbone! Variscite, Labradorite." said Serpentine. His weapon faded way, causing Labradorite to fall forward.

Serpentine swung his arm out, knocking Labradorite away. He then kept up the assault, spinning a little before throwing Variscite at Labradorite.

The pair tumbled around as they tried to get their bearings. Serpentine summoned a large tessen and used to to block an oncoming laser blast.

He threw the large fan at the pods. The tessen glowed for a brief moment before is split into a multitude of smaller tessens.

Only five pods managed to escape the onslaught undamaged while the rest were destroyed.

A torrent of water surrounded Serpentine before he put his arms out. Five large hands made of water came from torrent, and grabbed a pod.

"I have no clue which pod you're in Jade but I'll figure it out once I find your shards." said Serpentine as the hands of water started to slowly tighten around the pods.

Hauk, Labradorite, and Variscite wanted to move to help but could barely bring themselves to stand to oppose Serpentine.

Kitty was paralyzed with fear as she could look on with horror. Before the hands could make a dent, a black flaming whip pierced Serpentine's stomach through his back.

Everyone, including Serpentine, were shocked to him being damaged. Even the water around him turned to steam from the intensity of the flaming weapon.

Serpentine shifted back to his true height as he turned around.

He was only able to see a gem (with short orange hair, turkey red skin, with a topaz gemstone in their left palm, wearing an inferno red shirt barely visible due their reddish cape, black fingerless gloves, pants, and boots) for a brief moment before the whip came back around and pierced his skull.

In that instant, Serpentine was poofed leaving only a bloodstone and aquamarine gem behind.

A pink bubble surrounded Steven, Connie, Erin, and Emma as everyone stared at the source of the whip.

The whip returned to a red and black gauntlet, making the weapon itself an heat rod whip, on the gem's left wrist.

"T-Topaz, sir. W-what are you doing here?" asked Kitty. The gem didn't say anything as he walked to Star's gem and picked it up.

"Pathic." said the gem. He turned a cold gaze toward Hauk and Kitty. The two tried their best not to tremble.

"You three are quartz soldiers and you couldn't even handle a fusion! Not only that but you three failed to follow the simple order to observe them from a distance."

"B-but sir-" started Hauk. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?!" yelled Topaz. Hauk was quick to shut his mouth.

"Not only could you not do that but even needed help. The result of that?! Jade almost being shattered!

'The only thing you three can do now is to fall back for now." said Topaz. He threw Star's gem at them.

Kitty was quick to catch it. Four pods came down, Kitty and Hauk were quick to enter them and leave.

Labradorite and Variscite entered to last two pods and left in the same direction. The last pod soon followed suit.

Topaz looked at the bloodstone and aquamarine gem briefly before turning and walking to his pod.

Before he entered it, Topaz looked back at the group in the bubble. "It's nice to see you again Emerald, Girasol."

With that, Topaz entered his pod and left. As soon as the pod was out of sight, Emma collapsed on her knees panting as she clutched her gem.


	14. The Hidden Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 13**

Steven, Connie, Erin, and Emma were sitting on the couch in the temple, still thinking about what just happened.

On the table was Leon and Edom's respective gems. Pearl was pacing back and forth while Celeste and Thulite were in the kitchen section making tea.

Amethyst was sitting by the window. "Pearl, everything will be okay." said Celeste.

"But they're not here yet. What could be taking them so long." said Pearl still pacing.

"Garnet has gone to the barn to retrieve Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis. She'll be the first one back.

'Also we stay at the Sky Spire. Since the warp pad is not close, it will take Galeun bit longer to get the others." said Celeste.

True to her word, the Warp pad activated with Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper getting off of it.

As soon as they stepped off, it activated again with Galeun, Tiger, Onyx, Topaz, Kyra, and Cynthia coming in.

"Is Galaxite not coming?" asked Thulite. "Someone has to stay and keep the Rubies in check." said Onyx as he stepped off the warp pad.

He suddenly stopped when he saw the table, causing Tiger to bump into him. "Why'd you stop….. you gotta be kidding me." said Tiger.

"So they're here already but who poofed them? No one on his squad can stand up to him, even if they all charged him at once."

"You knew Serpentine's squad?" asked Kyra. "Yeah. I use to work under him. Let's see there's Jade, the tech.

'She mostly uses toys and hides behind her machines in battle. Though she can be dangerous if she has to fight without them.

'Labradorite and Variscite are just backup muscle to guard Jade if she needs it. Labradorite hardly ever talks.

'In fact, I think I've only heard him speak once. Variscite is someone you should watch out for.

'One minute he's happily talking about something, the next he's a silent assassin. There was a total of fou-er three quartz soldiers, including myself.

'Star is very prideful of who she follows and what they think of her. Hauk is nothing more than a troublemaking prankster.

'I will say this, though, the two do take their assignments very seriously. In fact, they all do." explained Tiger.

"There were two other gems too. Serpentine called one of them Kitty." said Connie.

"K-Kitty. You sure? I mean there's a lot of Cat's Eye quartzes." Tiger gave a nervous laugh.

Everyone wasn't buying it, especially since Tiger is never flustered. "You know her don't you." said Celeste an all knowing grin on her face.

Tiger looked around but saw no one was going to let him get away with that. "Fine! I know her. Big deal!

'Sure she's also on the squad as well. Sure we may have history but that is in the past." said Tiger.

"Especially since she didn't want to come with me." mumbled Tiger as he crossed his arms.

Celeste couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What did the last gem look like or did you get a name?" asked Galeun.

Emma held herself before speaking. "It was him. He did it."

Everyone was confused so Erin cleared it up. "The others called him Topaz. In fact, the gem looks like Topaz here but red instead of blue."

A glass suddenly fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see that Celeste dropped the teapot.

Her eyes wide as she held the counter for support. "It-it can't be. I knew we would have to face him if went to a colony or Homeworld but now." said Celeste.

"You know who he is?" asked Steven. "We all do. Well, those that left Homeworld after the war and are Era 1." said Thulite.

"I have no clue who you're talking about and I'm from Era 1." said Tiger. "Perhaps I should rephrase myself. Celeste, Galeun, and myself remember who he is.

'On Homeworld, Topazes are all blue and they're diplomats on Blue Diamond's court. One day, four Topazes were different from the rest.

'In fact, there was a white, yellow, red, and a unique blue Topaz that came into existence.

'These four were thought to have been made by each Diamond's own hand. These four are responsible for working on a certain project.

'Only those working on the project knew them and what they were working. Only the Celestite gem were allowed to work with them." said Thulite.

"How is that you know all of this if you weren't allowed to work on the project? What is this project anyway?" asked Peridot.

"I dragged Thulite and Galeun into my mess. That is how they know. The project was making hybrids." answer Celeste.

She could see the confused looks. Celeste let out a sigh. "It's best that I explain it from the very beginning.

'Three hundred years after the war ended." started Celeste.

 _~On a Homeworld gem colony 5,453 years age~_

A lone Celestite down the hall of a long corridor, her attention solely on the chart in her hands.

She stopped near a door and typed a few things on the keypad for it to open. Still, without even looking up, the Celestite gem walked into the room.

The room had a light blue coloring, filled with different screens and keypads on the walls.

At the far end were two large cylinder contains with a panel in front of each."Now let's see here, just a simple disposal." said Celestite walking toward the far end.

She typed a few things in on the panels and the containers lit up, showing and an aquamarine gem in one and a girasol gem in the other.

"Experiment #50 and #235." Celestite checked her chart for further information before her eyes widened.

"Wait these are the first two successive hybrids. Why are they being assigned for disposal?" said Celestite wondered out loud.

"That is an excellent questions." said a voice. Celestite quickly turned her head and bowed a little before speaking.

"Red Topaz, sir. I was not aware you were here." Red chuckled.

"I was just looking for, Blue. His lab door was opened and figured it was him."

"Understood. I was finishing my rounds and my last task of the day was to dispose of two hybrids.

'I was puzzled that it was these two. From the reports they were a success." said Celestite.

Red had a sinister grin on his face but Celestite mistook it for a gentle smile. "Quite true. Blue was the first one of the four of us to make a successful hybrid.

'Even White was surprised since she's the first one to have successful results. He even made two but is now getting rid of them.

'Quite strange, don't you think?" said Red. Celestite was about to say something but stopped.

"What are you doing in here?" said a voice. Celestite and Red Topaz turned to see Blue Topaz at the door.

"Blue Topaz, sir. I was not expecting you. I was just about to handle the disposal when Red Topaz sir came in." said Celestite.

"Yes. I'd hoped that you would be alone." said Blue looking at Red. "Now now. I just wanted to chat with you." said Red starting to walk around.

Blue kept his eyes Red as he started to walk closer to Celestite. "There is nothing we need to talk about."

Red only laughed at that before stopping. Blue was standing in front of Celestite, while Red was standing in the middle of the lab.

"But we do. After all, you've been acting more secretive than usual. You're not even wearing your diamond insignia anymore."

Blue didn't say anything as Red continued. "Even I still wear mine, despite that incident. Now you're wanting to get rid of your hybrids.

'Why? The report you gave the Diamond said that they were damaged and beyond repair.

'Yet our reports state they're perfectly fine. So what are you planning?" said Red. Blue leaned back and whispered something to Celestite.

Red narrowed his eye at them, especially at the stunned look Celestite had on her face.

"If you won't tell me." Red's gem glowed as he summoned his heat rod whip. "I'll just beat you and get the answers myself." said Red.

Blue only responded by summoning his katana from the gem on his chest. The two of them charged forward.

Red's whip came forward. Blue merely sidestepped to dodge it. The whip-curved back around, the sharp tip heading straight for Blue's head.

Blue turned and sliced the oncoming strike. In that moment, Red moved behind Blue. "You left yourself open." said Red thrusting the reformed whip forward.

Blue's only response was the leap into the air and landed being Red. "Give it up. You won't beat me." said Blue.

Red only gave a battle cry before coming at Blue in a fit of rage. Blue blocked each slash Red tried to make.

Red tried to punch Blue but his fist was caught and his whip was blocked by the katana. A grin spread across his face.

'What is he planning?' though Blue. He didn't have to wait long. Red managed to break free, his whip now heading for Celestite.

"CELESTITE WATCH OUT!" shouted Blue. Celestite barely had time to react before she dodged the attack.

The whip struck the panel in front of the tube holding the Aquamarine gem. The panel started to short circuit as both the tubes opened.

Celestite quickly grabbed the Girasol and Aquamarine gems while the tube started to glow red.

Blue quickly ran to Celestite as the tubes began to glow even brighter. He managed to push her out of the way before a wave of energy was suddenly released.

The energy wave struck Blue right in the chest. Red tried to dodge it but was hit. The wave sent him flying back into the wall.

When the energy wave finally stopped, Celestite looked to see the lab was now badly damaged.

She could also see that both Red and Blue were knocked out. As Celestite stood, she covered her mouth while her eyes widened.

Blue's gem was cracked and looked to be slowly getting worse. She quickly went to grab to Girasol and Aquamarine gems she dropped, before going to lift Blue.

"I have to get you to a healer." said Celestite thinking out loud before slowly rising with Blue's arm over her shoulder.

"N-no….have to…..run." mumbled Blue. Celestite paid him no mind as she made her way out of the lab.

With Blue being semi-conscious, it took almost half and hour to get to the clinic. She was grateful that no one saw her carrying Blue.

Celestite was unable to knock with her hand full, so she kicked the door. "Just a moment." called a voice from the other side.

The door opened as a Thulite gem opened the door. She saw Blue's gem and quickly ushered them inside.

The clinic had a table in the middle, a large shelf with different books and charts on the back wall, monitors were on the left wall, and to the right was a desk.

Celestite placed Blue on the table as Thulite looked over Blue's gem. "How exactly did this happen?" asked Thulite.

"I was given the order to dispose of two gems in his lab. Red Topaz came in before I could begin the process.

'Blue Topaz came in shortly after. The two of them started to talk before fighting. Red's weapon nearly hit me.

'Blue gave me a warning and I barely dodged the attack. It then hit the machine holding the gems.

'After I grabbed the gem the damage to the machine caused a wave of energy to be sent out.

'Blue pushed me out of the way in time but his gem was hit in the process." explained Celestite.

"Understood." said Thulite as she examined the damage. She occasionally looked up at the monitors from time to time.

"It's a small crack but it is slowly spreading at an alarming rate. I'm no Rose Quartz but I'll heal him as much as I can."

Thulite placed both of her hands over Blue's gem. Her gem glowed as a light pink energy radiated from hands.

The crack slowly started to heal. When the crack was almost gone, Blue Topaz's form suddenly glitched out.

"What's happening?" asked Celestite. Thulite didn't say anything as she focused more of her attention on the crack that began to reform.

Blue's form suddenly glitched again before retreating into his gem. The crack completely stopped in the middle of both ends.

Thulite went to the monitors to see what was coming on. A white light glowed from the top of the table.

Different symbols and images appeared on the monitors. "The cracking has ceased. His physical form will be stable, whenever he reforms.

'Surprisingly he'll still function as any other gem that's not cracked nor shattered. Granted, he won't be at the full capacity he once was at." said Thulite.

Blue Topaz gem glowed as he reformed. Thulite was stunned at his gem placement before looking at the monitors again.

Blue's gem was no longer on his chest, instead, it was split in half, one-half on each of his shoulders.

"I've never seen anything like this before. What type of gems was even in that machine? What was that machine even for?"

"They were an Aquamarine and an Girasol gem. As for the machine, it was used to contain them, and check their status." said Celestite.

Thulite let a sigh before speaking again. "Unless I know the exact damage the machine caused, this is the best I'm able to do.

'There's no other option but to take him to Homeworld. Since there aren't any warps pads yet, we'll have to take a ship." said Thulite.

She grabbed a few charts before heading for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" said Celestite.

"We have to take him to the landing bay. You were capable of bringing him here, you'll be able to do the same.

'Not only that his condition is stable enough for him to move on his own. Granted he'll be slightly disoriented, which why he may need your help." explained Thulite.

Celestite went over to the table and help Topaz off. He was able to move more than before but still had an arm on Celestite's shoulder.

Thulite opened the door and the pair followed her out. Celestite occasionally looked at Blue as he still mumbling something under his breath.

"How exactly are we going to be able to use a ship?" asked Celestite

"My cut were made shortly before the start of the war. Since Thulites can heal small cracks, we were valuable during the war.

'Including myself, only a handful were loyal and stuck with the Diamonds. I have no clue what happened to those that rebelled.

'Rose Quartzes are expert healers but the decision of one caused the rest to suffer. Due to that Thulites had to fill their roles as healers.

'So we're spread thin, especially since our Diamond is no longer around to further increase our numbers.

'We're given access to use a ship if we need to move to another colony that doesn't have a warp pad set up yet.

'Since we aren't built for fighting, we each have Galena gems as bodyguards to defend us.

'After all their excellent warriors and take their work seriously." explained Thulite.

As Celestite took all this in, she couldn't help but notice how quickly they reached the landing bay.

A lone Galena gem was standing in front of one of the two ships. When the gem saw Thulite coming closer, he bowed a little.

"Holy Curer, what brings you here?" asked the gem. "Galeun, I need you to prep the ship.

'We're heading for Homeworld." said Thulite. Galeun nodded his head before going into one of the ships.

Thulite was about to board as well but stopped when she looked at her notes. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Celestite. "I don't have all the information needed. I'll be right back."

Celestite watched Thulite leave as Topaz's mumbling started to become more coherent.

"Have….to….get….to…..Earth." mumbled Topaz. Celestite was confused until she thought about a report.

"That Rose Quartz can help you. I'll let the others know." said Celestite.

"No...must….go….secret" Celestite thought about it for a brief moment before heading for the other ship.

She placed Topaz down near the cockpit as she set up and auto pilot the ship to head for Earth.

She left out of the out of the ship a few minutes before Thulite came back. "Shall we get going." said Thulite.

Celestite nodded her head before the pair boarded the ship.

 _~Present Day~_

"That's pretty much how we ended up on Earth. After we left, the three of us became wanted for aiding a traitor escape.

'With no place to go, we decided to make a new name for ourselves here. It was quite a surprise, especially dealing with two hybrid infants. But we managed." said Celeste.

She looked around the room but her main focus was on Topaz. Silence filled the room until Erin finally said something.

"So that would mean that…." "I tried to get you away from Homeworld and out of the Diamonds' grasp." said Topaz.

"At the cost of your memories and your gem." said Emma. "Why are you only telling us this now?!" said Tiger.

"There really wasn't an importance for it. Not only that but fixing his gem was near to impossible." said Thulite.

"You can heal gems." said Steven. "Yes but only small cracks."

"I can heal gems too. What if we combine our powers and use my mother's fountain."

Thulite's eyes widened at the suggestion. "That could work. Especially since you have more control of your powers as well."

"Looks like we now know our next course of action." said Celeste.

Edom's gem started to glow drawing everyone's attention

He reformed next to the table and collapsed onto one knee. Edom quickly stood up and took a fighting stance, looking around wide-eyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." said Galeun holding his hands up. He slowly walked toward Edom.

"There's no danger. You're among allies." Edom slowly calmed down once he took in his surroundings.

"The last thing I remember was….. Wait. Where is he?" said Edom looking around. He looked at the table and saw Leon's gem.

Edom went to pick it up. "I'll take care of everything until he reforms." said Edom. "What do you mean?" asked Galeun.

"I'm the best one suited for protecting him until he reforms." "We can help as well." said Erin.

"You say that but have a strange way of showing it." Edom walked towards the door.

"Hey wait." Edom ignored Erin and walked out the door.


	15. As One Door Opens, Another One Closes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 14**

On the outskirts of Beach City, a young woman with cherry blossom pink hair in finger waves and peach skin looked at the town in the distance.

"Beach City. What an interesting name." said the woman. Despite clouds providing much shade, she held a pink lace parasol with both hands.

The young woman began to walk toward the city, the wind ever so slightly blowing her long lavender pink frock dress out of place.

 _~At the temple~_

Erin was pacing back and forth, grumbling something. Connie was sitting on the couch watching him.

She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. The warp pad activated with Steven and Emma on it.

"What's with him?" asked Emma. Connie only shrugged her shoulders.

"Just because he fused with him longer, doesn't mean he knows him better!" said Erin still pacing.

"Where is Edom?" asked Steven. "I overheard Erin say something about the roof. Now I know what is going on a little more." said Connie.

"Erin are you okay?" asked Emma. "Oh sure. Just because he's stronger doesn't mean we can't protect him as well! ranted Erin not even knowing what was going on around him.

"And we lost him." "So how did the repairs go?" asked Connie hoping to change the subject.

"Everything went better than expected. Thulite and I were able to restore Topaz's gem to its proper location but couldn't fix it completely.

'But Topaz was able to remember he partially created Emma and she could heal a little. With that and the fountain, he's gem is completely repaired.

'His memory is slowly returning as well. They're working on something to prepare for Homeworld." explained Steven.

"Well at least that's one less thing we have to worry about." said Connie. The trio looked at Erin still pacing and mumbling something.

"Since there is currently no urgent threat, think we can fix whatever this is?" said Emma.

"We can give it a shot but Edom seems to be…" trailed off Connie. "Like Tiger but less social and more blunt."

Connie only nodded her head. "Well he use to be our enemy but after being fused for so long, he seems to at least see us as potential allies." said Steven.

"I mean the two didn't even like each other and now he's protective of him! Just who does he think he is?!" ranted Erin.

Steven, Connie, and Emma all looked at each other before heading out the door. Steven picked Connie up as he and Emma leaped on top of the roof.

They saw Edom laying on his stomach, facing away from them. "Edom?" called out Connie.

Edom didn't even acknowledge her and just kept his gaze on what was in front of him. Emma walked a little closer and saw he was staring at Leon's gem.

Edom turned a little to block her view. "You don't have to do this alone, we can help." said Steven.

"Yet you didn't anything to prevent this from happening." said Edom.

"What were we supposed to do. The two of you combined are a one gem army. Not only that but it was..." started Emma.

She held herself before starting to tremble. Emma struggled to finish.

"...R-Red that poofed you." "You had the Rose Quartz shield as well as the sword. You could've done plenty.

'That Girasol was built to have future visions. He could've seen that happening." said Edom.

Steven and Connie looked to the side at the harsh but true words.

Emma glared and started to speak. Before a word could come out of her mouth, Edom stood up and leaped high into the air.

He landed on top of the lighthouse and laid back down. Emma let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now I see why Erin ranting. It's like talking to a brick wall with that guy."

She looked at Steven and Connie and saw they were upset. "Hey don't let what he said get to you.

'If we were to get in that fight we would've only got in the way or caught in the crossfire.

'Their fusion nearly shattered one of them." said Emma. "That may be true but we still didn't even fix his and Erin's problem." said Connie.

Emma stared at Connie before coming to the same realization. "I guess you're right."

 _~On the beach not too far from the temple~_

Onyx was panting with one knee on the ground. "Oh come on. I barely got started and you're already tired.

'In battle, you can't show any sign of weakness." said Tiger with his arms crossed.

Without even having to look back, Tiger knew someone was behind him.

"It's not wise to try and sneak up on me." Onyx was confused until he looked behind Tiger.

The young woman holding a parasol let out a giggle. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you.

'I was just exploring the area." said the woman. Tiger turned around and glared at her.

"Then you can go now before I make you." The young woman merely giggled again.

Tiger growled at that before taking a few steps closer. Onyx stood up and struggled to stand in front of Tiger.

"W-wait. There is no need for that." said Onyx placing a hand in front of Tiger.

"I don't mind. It's not like he would do anything." Tiger brushed Onyx away before charging forward.

"Stop." ordered the young woman. Tiger suddenly stopped a few feet away from the woman.

"Now sit." Tiger suddenly fell as he sat down. He looked up at the woman in complete confusion.

"What are you?!" yelled Tiger. The young woman pouted a little.

"That's rude. You don't ask someone that. But if you must know, I'm called Ichigo." said the young woman as she moved her arms.

Onyx and Tiger's eyes widened when they saw a strawberry quartz gem on her chest. Onyx slowly reached toward his waist. "There's no need for any of you to summon your weapons."

Onyx's hand stopped right by his a gem. He turned his hand a little before curling his index and middle finger.

A multitude of medium size rocks rose into the air. Onyx uncurled his fingers halfway, sending the rocks flying at Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled at the stick of her parasol revealing a carnation pink blade connected to the handle.

She effortlessly sliced all of the rocks, her dress barely moving out of place. "Quite the warrior but cease this foolish course." said Ichigo.

Onyx felt all control of his actions fade away. "H-how are you doing this?" asked Onyx.

"She's a strawberry quartz. They have the unique ability to control other quartz type gems.

'Barely a handful made it out of the war. Since she appears to mostly look human, she might be a hybrid." said Tiger.

"My my. For a quartz soldier, you sure know a lot. This will work out quite lovely." said Ichigo.


	16. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 15**

Erin sat on the beach looking out toward the vast sea. Occasionally he looks back at the lighthouse where Edom was.

It has been a week and Leon has yet to show any signs of reforming. "Erin?" called out a voice.

Erin turned his head to see Galeun standing next to him. "Is everything okay?" "Uh yeah. Everything is fine." said Erin.

Galeun looked up at the lighthouse before speaking again. "You're still worried about Leon and how he hasn't reformed yet."

Erin didn't say anything before looking down. "I know you two are close and when he disappeared as Serpentine for a time, it hit you hard.

'Then he reappears after so long only to be poofed. Now Edom is preventing you from even seeing the gem." said Galeun.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THEN?!" yelled Erin. Galeun's eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"The two of them fused for so long that Serpentine became his own person. Crystal is too but nowhere near their level."

"That is where you're wrong. You and Leon have a stronger bond due to your close ties. He and Edom don't have that.

'Serpentine was nothing more than a battle hungry menace. You've said yourself that Serpentine changed when they came back.

'That was due to them finally accepting each other as allies. Crystal is already like that due to you two trusting each other." said Galeun.

Erin didn't say a word nor look up. Galeun let out a sigh before speaking again. "Have you seen Onyx or Tiger by any chance?"

"I saw them a few days ago but not recently. Why?" said Erin. "I know Tiger goes off when he gets bored before eventually returning.

'But Onyx is always around and lets someone know where he might be. Not only that but now Amethyst and Jasper have vanished.

'If you see any of them let us know." said Galeun before leaving. Erin looked back at the sea, watching waves go in and out.

His eyelids slowly began to grow heavy before he eventually fell asleep.

 _~Two Hours Later~_

"Hey, Erin. Erin. ERIN!" called out a voice. Erin suddenly jumped up as he woke up. He looks around to see Onyx holding his hands up.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down." said Onyx. "Onyx? What's going on and where have you been?" asked Erin.

"All in due time. But first, come with me for a second." "Galeun and the other are looking for you. We should go see them."

"Later. Just come with me." said Onyx. Erin reluctantly agreed before following Onyx. During the walk, Onyx didn't say one word.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Erin. Onyx didn't say a word.

The pair walked along the beach behind the temple before they could no longer be seen from the city.

"Onyx, what is going on?" Onyx still didn't respond. Erin was about to say something again but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

He turned his head to see Tiger and Edom heading toward them. "Onyx, what is going on?" asked Erin again.

Onyx still didn't say anything. "Eh. I thought you wanted to fight so badly? Why you led me to him?" said Edom.

Tiger didn't say anything as the pair stopped close to Erin and Onyx. Before Erin could ask again Onyx and Tiger suddenly summoned their weapons and attacked Erin and Edom.

Erin barely had time to dodge Onyx while Edom easily sidestepped Tiger's attack. "So that's the way you want to play?" said Edom as he prepared to summon his weapon.

Before he had the chance to something large and fast hit him from the side, knocking him over.

Edom quickly picked himself back up and looked around. He saw Jasper standing was he was a few seconds ago.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN HIM AND I!" Edom summoned his axe and charged forward.

Jasper blocked Edom's oncoming strike with her helmet. While Edom was busy with her, Tiger came at Edom from the side.

Edom summoned another axe to block Tiger. He pushed back before leaping back a few feet.

It was then that he noticed that Erin was being attacked by Onyx and Amethyst. Erin just dodged or blocked their attacks while trying to reason with them.

'What is going on?' thought Edom. He didn't have much time to think as Jasper and Tiger were both coming at him at an alarming rate in a spin dash.

Edom easily moved out of the way and dogged each and every attack. It wasn't until something hit his back did he briefly look behind him.

Erin had bumped into him due to Onyx and Amethyst in their spin dash. The four of them suddenly stopped and looked at Erin and Edom.

A laugh got Erin and Edom's attention as they looked up. Above the the ledge near them was Ichigo holding her parasol.

"Who are you!?" said Edom. Ichigo giggled. "Now I see where he gets it from. That doesn't matter.

'What does matter is that the two of you come along quietly." said Ichigo. Edom let out a sonic scream toward her before letting one loose toward Jasper and Tiger.

Ichigo moved out the way in time but Jasper and Tiger were knocked back. "I thought you'd want it the hard way.

'You four join up and reduce them to their gem form." said Ichigo. Onyx, Amethyst, Jasper, and Tiger spin dashed toward Erin and Edom.

The pair easily dodged it. Erin and Edom's eyes widened when they saw four of them heading for each other.

Instead of violently colliding together, Onyx Amethyst, Jasper, and Tiger began to fuse together.

Their fusion slowly started to come together completely. The fusion had office green skin, long white hair, and wore bright green sleeveless colored top.

The lower half of the fusion resembled a centaur with it's long four legs.

"I think I shall name you Aventurine. Now take them down." Aventurine began to charge forward.

Erin and Edom began to ran but due to the fusions large size and four legs it easily caught up to the pair.

Before it could catch them, two large fans covered in water appeared under Erin and Edom.

Everyone was confused as the large fans moved the pair out of harm's way high in the air before stopping.

Before they could process what was happening, eights large hands made from water come from the ocean and grabbed Aventurine.

Four hands grabbed a leg each, two hands grabbed a wrist each, and the last two warped around chest.

The hands pulled hard, knocking the fusion off balance and onto the ground. The water turned to ice pinning Aventurine down.

"W-what is going on?!" said Ichigo. "I believe that is enough excitement for the one day." said a voice.

Everyone looked up to Leon standing on a large fan with water covering it. "Did you miss me?


	17. To Save My Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 16**

Everyone looked up to Leon standing on a large fan with water covering it. "Did you miss me?" asked Leon.

Leon appearance completely change from last time. He stood at 5.8 ft (1.76 meter) tall, his long hair was in tight curls held by a ringed crown.

Leon now wore a light blue kimono shirt with long sleeves, a light blue sula, and brown ankle sandals.

"LEON?!" called out Edom and Erin. "In the flesh or is it in the hologram with mass." Leon slowly came lower as he brought Erin and Edom closer to him.

"So what did I miss besides this excitement? Oh and who are they and how long was I out?" asked Leon.

"Don't know who she is but, since she could control all four them, she must be a Strawberry Quartz." said Edom.

Leon was a bit confused, so Erin spoke up. "That fusion is made up of Tiger, Onyx, Jasper, and Amethyst.

'They went missing suddenly and now we know how. As for how long you've been, about a week."

Leon only shook his head before letting out a sigh. "I get poofed for a week and this is what I miss.

'Can't leave you guys alone for a minute now can I." said Leon. Ichigo let out an annoyed groan.

"Just who do you think you are ruining my fun. Aventurine crush them." said Ichigo.

Aventurine started to move violently as they tried to break free. Leon's gem glowed as he tried to keep them down.

"I have good new and bad news." "The bad news?" asked Edom. Aventurine broke free from it confines and let out a loud roar.

"I'm not strong enough to hold them down." Aventurine summoned a crash helmet before getting into a spin dash.

Light energy and parts of the earth started to cover them. "And the good news?! Asked Erin.

Aventurine charged upward at them. Leon easily moved them out of harm's way. "As long as we stay on my tessens, we can easily dodge them."

Aventurine made a sharp turn and came hurtling back toward them. Leon moved his hand, moving them out of the way again.

"THAT'S GOOD NEWS?!" yelled Edom. "Hey I'd like to see you come up with something better." said Leon.

"Then let's fuse." Erin glared at Edom. Leon move the out the way of another attack.

"Yeah I'd love to but HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO EVEN CONSIDER THAT!" Aventurine kept their attention on Leon, trying to catch him off guard.

"Crystal can predict the outcome but is not big nor strong enough to take them on. Serpentine is strong enough but then Erin would be in danger." said Leon.

As soon as Leon finished speaking Aventurine managed to strike the bottom of the fan Leon was on.

The contact knock Leon off balance as well as destroying it. With Leon concentration broken, the water surrounding Edom and Erin's fans could no longer stay together.

The trio starting to free fall with Aventurine heading straight for them. Edom and Erin moved closer Leon to try and protect him.

Leon's gem glowed and tried to move the water to shield them. When the trio came in contact with each other, they suddenly fused together.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. A large foot kicked Aventurine knocked them back. Leon, Edom, and Erin's newly formed fusion landed on the ground before slowly standing.

The fusion had ultramarine blue skin, long blue hair in a ponytail with red green and white streaks, four arms, and wore two gold sashes across their chest, navy blue wrist and ankle bands, and black pants.

The gemstones on their chest were now on each pectoral and their lower pair of arms were on their waist above their other gem.

Ichigo glared at them. "That's right, you rebels do use fusions every chance you get. It doesn't matter, it's still four against three.

'Aventurine finish this so we can go. I'm used to finishing things in a timely manner. So chop chop." said Ichigo clapping her hands.

Aventurine got back up and charged forward. The newly formed fusion tapped his chin.

"Now a Grisol plus an Aquamarine equals a Twin Crystal." said the fusion as he summoned a scythe.

He swung the blunt end at Aventurine sending them flying back. As the scythe faded away he kept talking.

"That may be true but a Bloodstone plus a Aquamarine equals a Serpentine." The fusion summoned a monk's spade right as Aventurine charged at the in a spin dash.

He easily knocked Aventurine back with a swing from the blunt end of their weapon.

"When you put a Bloodstone and a Girosol together, who knows what will happen. After all those two never get along.

'But put a Aquamarine in the mix." said the fusion as he summoned a axe and tessen before tossing them up in the air.

He then summoned a staff. As the weapons came back down, the fusion twirled the staff hitting both of the weapons.

The three weapons fused together to make a large navy blue shuriken that rested on his back.

"And you get a Kyanite." "I don't care who you are! Aventurine, end this now!" said Ichigo.

Aventurine struggled to get back up after that last hit. Before they could gain their footing, Kyanite threw a barrage of shurikens.

The shurikens pinned Aventurine back down. They struggled to break free. When Aventurine finally broke free, Kyanite was nowhere to be found.

They looked all around but still didn't see him. Aventurine look up only to be hit hard in the head by the blunt end of Kyanite's monk's spade.

The hit forced Aventurine to break apart, leaving Tiger, Amethyst, Jasper, and Onyx on the ground unconscious.

Kyanite landed on the ground with a loud thud, sending a small shockwave. "Hope that didn't disturb anyone too much." said Kyanite.

'They took them out and they're too far out to reach me in time.' thought Ichigo thinking of next course of action.

Kyanite squatted down to a sitting position. His lower arms rested on his knees. "So what is your next big idea?"

He reached a hand out towards Ichigo. She quickly pulled her sword out of her parasol and swung it at the hand.

Kyanite pulled his hand back. "Feisty. Even though it's over." said Kyanite. He suddenly leaped high into the air.

At that moment a multitude of laser blast struck the spot Kyanite was previously standing.

Water rose from the ocean to form a platform for him to land on. "And here I thought this would be easy."

Above the water near the shore was a cerise colored diamond shape ship. The ship was slightly larger than the Roaming eye.

A small opening in the shape of a triangle appeared near the base. Hauk, Kitty, Star, Labradorite and Variscite came out of the ship and landed on the sand.

Red Topaz and another gem landed behind them. The gem had neon green skin, lime green short hair pointed back, and wore an emerald green sheelsess collared shirt with a yellow diamond on it, black pants, and mint green boots.

A Jade gemstone was on their forehead. "Jade, help Ichigo get closer." ordered Red Topaz.

Jade just simply raised her hand. Small holes opened around the ship and started to glow.

They began to shoot a barrage of lasers at Kyanite. The water holding him begin to move around, as Kyanite dogged each shot without causing to much damage.

When the shoots finally stopped Kyanite looked to see Ichigo was standing next to Red.

"I'm sorry sir. I did not anticipate him reforming and fusing." said Ichigo. "That is fine." said Red.

He whispered something to her. Ichigo looked up at him completely shocked. She wanted to say something but chose wisely not to.

Ichigo raised her hands. Red summoned his weapon. "Star, Hauk, Kitty." said Ichigo.

"Got it." said Hauk as he Kitty, and Star moved closer to one another.

In that instant Red's whip came and warped around Jade, Labradorite, Variscite, Kitty, Hawk, and Star pulling them together.

Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Ichigo's gem began glowing. Hauk, Kitty, and Star's gem began to glow as they started to fuse.

With nowhere to go, the other began to fuse with them as well. Kyanite could only stare in complete shock.


	18. For The Greater Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 17**

Kyanite could only stare in complete shock. The fusion came together with orange skin and coral colored stripes, and long wild amber colored hair.

It slowly opened its nine eyes before quickly looking down at its body in a state of panic and shock.

The fusion had eight arms and from the waist down its body resembled that of a scorpion with four legs and a long tail with a sharp tip.

It looked around widely before setting its sights on Kyanite. The fusion let out a loud roar before charging forward.

Kyanite was caught off guard and easily knocked down. He struggled to fight the fusion off, his four arms struggling against fours of the fusion's.

Ichigo could only look them completely paralyzed. "Ichigo!" said Red. "S-sir." said Ichigo. "We're leaving." Red began to walk toward the ship.

"Wh-what about them?" "It doesn't matter. Their purpose was to make sure you were able to get closer.

'Now they must take them out." said Red before jumping toward the ship's entrance.

Ichigo looked back at the two fighting before leaping toward the ship's entrance as well.

The ship started to rise slowly rise in the air before taking off at a blinding speed.

Kyanite kept moving their head side to side to dodge each of the fusion strikes from their sharp tail.

The fusion was about to strike again when a large hammer hit its side, knocking it away a few feet.

Kyanite looked to see a new gem fusion but from the pearl like gem on its forehead, sapphire like gem in its palm, and star on its chest he guessed it was Pearls and Garnet's fusion.

"Don't you worry Sardonyx ex machina is here to save the day." said Sardonyx as she held one of her hands out toward Kyanite.

"I see you three are doing well, care to share what that is doing here?"

"Red and Ichigo somehow forced them to fuse together. I know she can control quartz type gems but only three of them were quartz gems." explained Kyanite.

"I see. Well we can't have that now, can we? So you want to go low or go high?" said Sardonyx.

The fusion let out a loud roar before charging. "You go low, I'll go high, and let's try to meet in the middle." said Kyanite before leaping high into the air.

Sardonyx easily dodged the charge before her abdomen spurn around.

With all four of her arms on the hammer, Sardonyx struck the fusion in the chin.

The fusion was knocked high into the air where Kyanite was waiting on a platform of water.

"Thanks for the package but I prefer a more grounded delivery system." said Kyanite as he used all four of his fists to knock the fusion back down.

"Don't you know what happens to packages like that?" asked Sardonyx.

"No, what happens?" Kyanite summoned a large shuriken and threw toward Sardonyx.

"They have a higher chance of breaking." Sardonyx hit the shuriken sending flying at the fusion.

As soon as the fusion began to stand, the weapon pierced their midsection.

It violently broke apart in a cloud of smoke. Jade was the only still conscious as she was on her knees panting.

Kyanite softly landed on the ground while Sardonyx unfused.

"So you're going to shatter us now? Just get it over with already." said Jade. "Now why would we do that?" asked Kyanite.

"You did it during the war. How do I know you won't do it know that we're on opposite side.

'After all, they abandoned us so they could escape." said Jade. "What other option is there?

'The saying is the enemy of my enemy is my friend. They treated you as though you were disposable.

'The first thing that comes to mind is to want revenge but what good will that do? Red is a gem with experience so it will be difficult to take him.

'Even with the numbers you have, you're still no match. If he fled you know he saw this as a battle that can't be won at the moment and has to have something much bigger planned." said Kyanite.

Jade only looked at the fusion in bewilderment before letting it all sink in. "You know they're right." said a voice.

Jade looked over to her side at Variscite laying on his back. "What choice do we have. We fight back they poof and bubble us.

'We refuse Red will shattering us for trying to take him out. Forming an alliance is our only hope for survival." said Variscite.

"I know. It's just that I'm afraid of what he has up his sleeve next. By abandoning us, he willingly fortified this fight.

'Red is the type to never back down if he knows he can win." said Jade. "Then what is your choice?" asked Garnet.

Jade looked the three of them before looking back. Variscite seems to be the only one who regained consciousness after that.

She looks back at the trio before deciding their fate.

 _~Many miles away~_

The red ship slowly came to a stop as it landed on the remains of Mask Island. Only a small visible portion looked to have been broken off.

The inside of the ship had a light red coloring with a large crimson red screen. There was a long control panel with three chairs.

In the center, a chair was Ichigo as she brought the ship down.

Behind her were two lower opening that led to a lower level of the ship and directly in the center was Red sitting in a chair.

Once the ship was set, Ichigo turned around. "Uh, what are going to do next?" asked Ichigo.

"Contact them. Let them know we are need of their…...assistance." said Red mumbling the last part.

Ichigo was stunned and shocked to hear that. It took her over ten minutes to fully process that she heard him right.

Ichigo eventually turned back around began to do as she was told. Static appeared on the large screen as a white line split in two.

The right side of the screen cleared as a figure (with a pearl over their navel, fairy tale pink skin, lavender pink hair in waspy layers, and wearing baker miller pink leotard, salmon pink wrap skirt, and sheer legging ) appeared on the screen.

"Ichigo, Red Topaz sir to what do I owe the honor?" asked the figure.

"Just one moment Claire. I'm still waiting for them to pick up, then I'll explain the reasoning of this call." said Ichigo.

The other screen finally cleared as a figure (with a moss jasper on their, white skin with dark green spots, long white hair, and wearing a pakistan green sleeveless v neck shirt with all three diamonds, black pants, and boots ) appeared on the screen.

"What do you want?" said the figure. "It's nice to see you as well Mal. I'm contacting the both of you because…." said Ichigo before she started to trail off.

"Because of what? Not all of us free. Our Topazes don't have as much free time as yours."

"Mal. Give her some time. You have no clue what she has to say." said Claire. "Oh sure. It just to brag about how things went so smoothly for her on Earth." said Mal.

The two began to bicker before stopping when Ichigo began to speak again. "Because things are not going well.

'They truly rebelled and even formed a three-way fusion. A three-way fusion with two gems having the same gem placement.

'They were able to easily stop a four-way fusion." explained Ichigo. Both Mal and Claire stared at her in complete shock.

"If at all possible we…. require your….assistance." The pair were still stunned at now only situation Red and she were in but also the fact they were asking for help.

"I'll inform her right away." said Claire before her side of the screen became static before quickly clearing completely.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you need help. Honestly, I want to laugh but I can't bring myself to do so.

'I knew they were taken away but to actually rebel and on that scale." said Mal. A grin slowly crept on his face.

"It not good but I'm happy. Now I get the chance to pound them in the dirt. I'll let her know."

Mal's screen became static before static before clearing away as well. Ichigo looks back as Red.

He was quiet with both of arms crossed and his eyes closed. Ichigo just merely let out a sigh at that.  
 **A/N: The gem fusion's name is Zultanite**


	19. Please Send Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 18**

Ichigo and Red looked up in the air as two large diamond shaped ships came down for a landing.

One of the ships were white while the other was beige. The beige ship was the first to open as Mal and gem came out of it.

"Red! Why isn't just great to see you again." said the gem before running up and giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you as well, Melena." said Red returning the hug.

Melena had gold skin, cream yellow shoulder length hair, and wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a yellow diamond, a topaz on her chest, buff yellow colored skirt, and matching ankle high boots.

Mal walked up to Ichigo with a smirk on his face. "So the great Ichigo finally called for help." taunted Mal.

Ichigo only returned the comment with a smirk of her own before replying.

"Hey. It's not like you had anything better to do. After all, it's only been what?

'A few days since I made that call. Came pretty quickly." retorted Ichigo.

Mal was slightly taken aback. "I only follow the orders of my Topaz." said Mal before turning his head and crossing his arms.

Ichigo giggled a little at how she easily got Mal flustered. She looked over at Red and Melena.

The pair looked at the beige ship. The door was open but no one has stepped out yet.

"How long do you think she'll take?" asked Red. "Oh, you know Wira. Always have to make a big entrance." answered Melena.

"I believe that is more your style, Melena." said a voice. They all turned to see six figures were walking off the ship.

The one in the very front was Claire. Directly behind her, was the gem known as Wira.

Wira had eggshell white skin, snow white long hair, a topaz on her forehead, and wore an old lace strapless mini shirt dress with a white diamond, black pants, and veil black high heel boots.

To the right of her was a figure with lemon chiffon skin, maize yellow hair, a pearl on her chest, wearing a gold mesh wrap dress with a yellow sash and sheer sleeves, and ballet flats.

To the left of Wira was a figure with powder blue skin, short layered sky blue hair, a pearl on his chest, wearing a baby blue tunic top, blue-gray shorts, and a sheer wrap over his shoulders.

Behind her was a figure with ghost white skin, short eggshell white spiky hair, a pearl on his forehead, wearing sheer shoulder sleeves, seashell white leotard, beige white tights, and ballet flats.

In the very back, the two figures were concealed by the cloaks they wore. "Why shouldn't I? It shows my status." said Melena.

"If you say so. Ichigo, do you mind shapeshifting into those two." said Wira. "Uh sure."

Ichigo's gem glowed before she transformed into Leon. Wira walked around her examining the form.

"Interesting. Now the other one." Ichigo then changed into Eren. Wira still circling around Ichigo before stopping.

"That's enough. You can change back." said Wira. Ichigo changed back to her base form still confused.

Wira looked back at the two cloaked figures. "That is the way you are to look, understand."

"Yes lady Wira." said the two figures before they glowed for a brief second.

Once it was over, they took off their cloaks. Everyone but Wira and the Pearls looked at them in shock.

The two figures looked exactly like Erin and Leon down to their gemstone placement.

"I, I thought he destroyed everything when he left." said Melena. "He didn't have time to. Thanks to Red showing up when he did.

'How else did I obtain the plans for the Emerald that you finished?" said Wira.

"So your plan is to infiltrate them? Tried that already." said Red.

"Yes, but you did so through force. By controlling those quartz gems, you did obtain valuable information but they still acted differently.

'Especially when they left the group for days at a time before never going back.

'The reconnaissance you did for three years also gave us valuable information as well.

'By using that we know how that act toward one another. Those two not only look and sound like them but that information will help them to act like them as well.

'All while the real ones are in our possession. We can also recapture that flawed Emerald as well." said Wira.

"How do you suppose we get them out of there?" asked Melena. Wira merely laughed before replying.

"Before heading here, I overheard that the diamonds are sending gems to capture more humans for the zoo.

'They'll be busy trying to find the missing humans. Not only that but by taking back the hybrids, they'll be even more busy trying to find ways rescue them.

'They don't have a ship, so the second we leave this planet's atmosphere it's all over." said Wira.

"By coming from multiple sides at once, it will confuse them and force them to pick what to do next.

'Even with their numbers." said Melena. "Exactly. Now, shall we begin? The hybrids can capture and replace the others.

'While the three of us will distract them. Ichigo, you've fought them before so you'll have to brief the others.

'Reports can only give so much information." said Wira. "Yes ma'am." said Ichigo.

"Mal, you and Mai can take on that Emerald. The blueprints that had the ability to heal and project energy blasts.

'She has no fighting capabilities by herself." explained Wira. "Understood." said the yellow gem. "Got it." said Mal.

"Bryx, Claire you two are to help in taking out that Aquamarine and Grisol."

The blue figure only nodded his head in a bow. "We got it, lady Wira." said Claire.

"Tal, you are in charge of the ship." "Yes, my topaz." said the white figure.

Wira looked at all of them. "I want all you to treat that Aquamarine as if you're fighting one of us.

'He is dangerous. He will do everything in his power to protect those dear to him. That is if he sees escaping is impossible.

'Don't let him escape or he'll warn the others. Then all of this would have been for nothing.

'If you must fuse, do it. Remember if you let him go out to sea, then you'll be on his turf.

''If he is pushed into a corner, he'll go for your gems. If you're poofed he won't hesitate to shatter you.

'Do all of you understand?" said Wira. "He can't be that strong. He would've put an end to the war then or even shattered Ichigo." said Mal.

"In the war Blue Topaz forced him to reform as an infant each time he was poofed, having him to be retrained each and every single time.

'In that battle was he pushed in a corner or did he have help?" said Wira. Mal thought about all of that before reaming quiet.

"Good. Since there are no further questions, let's begin."

 **A/N: The next two chapter coming up will not be important to the plot itself. They will contain information on the entire story as a whole**


	20. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 18.25**

"Do we really have to do this?" asked a voice. "Yes. Kiryu1095 and lamaj97 worked hard on us.

'Now they need a break. So it's our turn. We'll explain everything." said a second voice.

"Fine." said the first voice. Lights appeared brighting the whole area to reveal a large stage.

In the center was Red and Blue. "Hello to everyone out there I'm Blue." said Blue. "And I'm.. do I really have to reintroduce myself?

'If they're keeping up with the story than they know who we already." said Red.

Blue let out a sigh at that. "Do you have to make everything harder than it already is?"

"It's why I was made." "We have a great show planned for you today." said Blue.

"All we're gonna do is explain why each character is the way they are in this chapter and how we came into existence.

'Wira is on the far left, Leon and Erin are in the middle with the hybrids, and Melena is on the far right waiting to help you and I explain the others." said Red.

Blue let out yet another sigh. "Well let's begin."

The pair began to walk of to Wira. "So Wira. Tells us a little about yourself." said Blue.

Wira gave a laugh. "I guess I'll begin with my design. It's based of the villain Queen Bee from the Young Justice series.

'I was thought of by lamaj97 after Kiryu1095 decided to include gems that are based off the diamonds.

'Since White Diamond has yet to be mentioned by name, my personality is loosely based off of her as well as some of my powers.

'Before I forget I'm 6.5 ft tall, over ten thousand years old, and the way I fight and is based off the dance style called robot.

'As for my weapon and powers. You're just going to have to wait and see. Earlier in the story Topazes were under Blue Diamonds court and diplomates.

'The show later included a different type. That is conan to this story. The change from Blue Diamond's to Yellow Diamond's court took place after Blue Topaz left and due to diminishing resources.

'The need for soldier outnumbered the need for diplomats." explained Wira.

"Thank you. Since we are starting with the Topazes, Melena you're up." said Blue. "Oh well. Uh, I'm based off of Yellow Diamond a bit.

'Red and I very close. Not in a romantic sense but just two close friends. The last I saw him was the day Blue left.

'I'm the same height and age as Wira. Just like her I was created to be the Topaz based off of a diamond.

'The way I fight and is based off the dance style called Funky." explained Melena.

"Thank you, Melena. Now your turn Red." said Blue as he turns his attention to Red

"Hello, I'm Red Topaz and unlike Wira and Melina, I was created by Kiryu1095.

' Since the story didn't have enough villain and lamaj97 was having trouble looking for a villain, so Kiryu made me"

'My design is based off two characters, Dante from the Devil may cry series and Milliardo Peacecraft from Gundam Wing

'Well I'm base off Pink diamond but who still haven't appeared in the show and it seems like she one of the bad guy type soo yep"

'My weapon is a heat rod whip base off Gundam Epyon whip, it strong enough to even proof fusions with a single strike, I'm about 11 thousand years old, 6'8 feet tall and my dance style is Funky as well." explained Red.

"Thank you, Red! Now it's my turn. Well, the first thing about me is that I kinda base off a couple character combine

"Vergil from Devil May Cry, Tetsuya Tsurugi from Great Mazinger, Obi-wan Kenobi from Star Wars, and last Jetstream Sam from the Metal Gear Rising"

'My weapon as seen against Tiger was Twin Dual Swords when I have the split gem, but when the Gem combines it forms a Double Blade Sword.

'And yes I can summon a single sword if I wanted to like in the fight with Red in the past.

'I'm about 12 thousand years old, 6'9 feet tall, and my dance style is robot as well" explained Blue.

Wira couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, what's so funny Wira?" asked Blue.

"You two. That is the first time shortly before Latin…. I mean Blue left you two got along." answered Wira.

Blue's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Wira spoke again. "Relax. It's not like that was anything important."

"Right. Leon, Erin." said Blue turning to the pair. "Got it. I'm Leon formally known as Aquamarine.

'My first height 5'4 ft tall , reflective of lamaj97's own height but my current height is 5'8 ft tall.

The outfit I debuted with was loosely based off of the charter Hinata from the Naruto series.

'More of her Shippuden look. My current look is a mix of Ganondorf for my hairstyle and Neji for my top.

'My weapon is a tessen due to the fact they are both beautiful and dangerous. My power is hydrokinesis but it was weaker than Lapis' and its strength relied heavily on my emotional state.

'The reason for that was that Blue would block those memories in the hope of getting me away from the diamonds.

'Whenever I was under their control, my emotions and hesitation would all vanish. The only thing I could think of was fighting.

'Not only that but I was on the frontlines in the war actively following every command my way.

'Even shattering some gems. I don't remember my entire past life but that much I do.

'When my memory was blocked it caused that side to manifest to into its own consciousness.

'Once I finally accepted my past it allowed to use my powers to their full extent but I'm still learning on what they might be.

'My dance style is known as balinese. I can also walk on water and breathed underwater." explained Leon.

"Right. I'm Erin my debut height was 5 ft tall and my current is 5'4 ft tall.

'My weapon is a staff and my dance style is ballet. I can levitate over short distances and a limited use of precognition.

'It's nowhere near Garnet and Sapphire's level but I can still utilize it. Thanks to my training they've become stronger but I must still focus in order to use it.

'If not I can just random images. Though when I fuse, the visions were longer and more accurate.

'Unlike Leon I don't remember my past. I can also levitate over short distances." explained Erin.

"Emma." said Erin and Leon in unison. "Why of course. I once went by the name of Emerald for some time before I change it to Emma.

'My design was done by Blue but he never finished. The reasons for my green color scheme is the fact that Melena finished making me.

'I don't have a weapon like the others. Instead, I use a caduceus as a focus to better use my powers.

'From Blue, I was able to heal small cracks and from Melena, I became capable of projecting energy blasts.

'I wasn't built with fighting in mind. In fact, I was created shortly after Blue left.

'All I know of the war, Erin, and Leon came from those around me and the files.

'My dance style is the flamingo. Oh, and my height is 5'5 ft tall." explained Emma.

"Thank you," said Emma. "Ichigo." said Leon. Ichigo laughed a little.

"But of course. I'm the strawberry quartz known as Ichigo. My name comes from the two characters of the same name.

'Ichigo from the Bleach series and Ichigo, Zoey in the English dub, from the Mew Mew power series.

'One of the meanings of Ichigo is strawberry. The inspiration for my appearance is loosely based off of Rose Quartz herself.

'Like her, I can heal gems. Unlike her, though I have the ability to bend the will of any quartz gem to my own.

'My weapon comes from the character Hilda from the Beelzebub series. The parasol matches my outfit as well as hides my sword.

'My dance style is the mujra and my height is 6'5ft tall. Unlike Erin and Leon, I was created by Red.

'I also was created after the war but a little before Blue left." explained Ichigo.

"Perfect. Now we're getting it." said Erin. "Mal, let's keep it going." said Leon.

"Since I have to. I'm a Moss Jasper reaching 7'7 ft tall. My abilities are the same as that of many other quartz gems with white hair.

'I was created by Melena but after the war ended. If I was made a little sooner, I could've finished the job Leon couldn't.

'My weapon would've easily mowed any rebel down. My dance style is krumping." explained Mal.

"Uh yes." said Erin. "That was something but moving on, Tal." said Leon.

"Actually, the four of us move as one." said Tal. "If that is your choice."

"The four of us are all Pearls and we were created by Lady Wira." said Claire.

"We're all 5'7 ft tall and our dance style is is ballet." said Mai.

"Our names are all based on the synonyms that the Pearl gemstone has." said Bryx.

"Our weapons are quite different and like Leon and Ichigo's they have a hidden appearance." said Claire.

"Lady Wira like things to be perfect. Bryx and I are males while Mai and Claire are females.

'Each of us was made for each diamond specially and made during different at different points.

'I was made during but as a Pearl, I stayed near Lady Wira's side as a guard." explained Tal.

"I was made shortly near the end of the war for Yellow Diamond but never got the chance to serve her." said Mai.

"I was made for Blue Diamond around the time Blue left." said Bryx.

"I was made for Pink Diamond but I never had a chance to serve her nor know what she was like." said Claire.

"Quite the statement." said Wira. "Is there something you wish to add?" asked Erin.

"Why of course. When it comes to the hybrids their age is like gems. No exact way to pinpoint it.

'But the order for eldest to youngest is Leon, Erin, Tal, Mai, Ichigo, Emma, Bryx, Claire, and Mal.

'From tallest to shortest the order is Mal, Ichigo, Leon, the pearls, and Erin." said Wira.

"Wait, so that means I'm the oldest and..." started Leon. "Don't you dare say it!" interpreted Mal.

"...and the most temperamental of us all is the youngest." finished Leon.

"That is correct. But remember your personalities and powers are loosely tied to each of your specific diamond." said Wira.

Leon kept teasing Mal about it. Mal quickly got up and charged at Leon. Leon easily dodged the charge and began to run around.

Mal chased after him. Leon laughed as he used his size to maneuver around Mal. Erin let out a sigh.

"Well. I guess we should continue." said Blue. "I don't know, I kinda want to see if Mal can catch him." said Red.

"Yet we don't have the time for that. We're already at 1,857 words."

"Fine." "Melena if you may." said Blue. "Of course. Galeun, let's start with you for gems originating from either Homeworld or the Kindergarten." said Melena.

"Well for starters my name is Galeun since it is masculine and I use male pronouns.

'My gemstone is Galena and the name itself sounds feminine. I'm 8 ft. tall and my weapon is a kama.

'Lightning doesn't affect me at all and I'm able to use it whenever I wish

'My dance style is wakking. I was made to be the team's leader similar to Garnet." explained Galeun.

"Excellent, Celeste. you're up." "Understood. I'm 6'5 ft tall, my weapon is a pata, and my dance style is zapin.

'I was created to be of similar standing to Pearl but slightly different. My gemstone is a Celestite but when checking the spelling and grammar it was changed to Celeste.

'It is a feminine name and close to the gem. So lamaj97 just went with it. " explained Celeste.

Melena was about to say something when Leon and Mal suddenly ran past her.

She rubbed her temples before speaking. "Thulite please help keep things on track."

"Of course. I'm 7'7 ft tall, my weapon is a rapier, and my dance style is jazz.

'As already shown in the story, I'm able to heal small problems. I was created to be the mother like figure for Leon and Erin." explained Thulite.

A loud crash drew everyone's attention. They say Leon running laughing about something.

Behind him, Mal was covered in different cables and wires. "Do you think we should handle that?

'You know before they destroy the set." said Melena. "I'll do it." said Galeun as he stood up.

"Hey why can't I go knock some head in?" said Tiger. "Because you still need to be introduced.

'Not only that, you're a neutral character. Galeun, Celeste, Thulite, Blue and Onyx side with the Crystal gems.

'I'll get to you shortly but first, Onyx." said Melena.

"Let's see, I'm 6'9 tall and I originated from the alpha kindergarten. I can use geokinesis or if you want to call it earth bending.

'Unlike the others who are over 10 thousand years old, I'm around 5 thousand.

'My weapon is a sanjiegun or the three section staff. My dance style is krumping." explained Onyx.

"Very good. Tiger, now it's your turn." said Melena turning to him. Tiger was no longer sitting where he once was.

Melena look around to see Tiger with Galeun chasing after Mal and Leon.

"TIGER!" Tiger stopped as he turned to Melena. "What do you want?!" yelled Tiger.

"It's your turn." said Melena. "Fine. I'm 7 ft. tall, over 7 thousand years old, can use photokinesis or light manipulation, my weapon is the bagh naka or tiger claws, and my dance style is the cobra.

'Am I done now." said Tiger. "For now." said Melena. Tiger went back to chasing after Leon and Mal.

She turned to Blue while rubbing her temples. "I don't see how you dealt with him."

"Honestly, I don't know either. With my memory back I know how now.

'It was because he acted liked Red." said Blue. "What does that suppose to mean?" asked Red.

Melena quickly spoke up before they began to fight. "Edon can you please get this... whatever this is now back on track.

'Honestly, I don't see anyone reading this chapter, with how chaotic it is.

'I believe they may just skip is like how lamaj97 and Kiryu1095 said to do if they wanted to." said Melena.

"Right. Well, I'm over 10 thousand years old and I have to name Edon because it means blood and my gemstone is the bloodstone." said Edon.

A voice came out of nowhere. "Actually your name is Edom." said the voice.

"What difference do an m and n make?"

"A lot. Edom means blood. Edon means loving. Changes will be made. That was just a typo that has never been corrected until now."

The voice vanished as quickly as it came. Edon thought about it before speaking again.

"So my name means loving. WHAT PART OF IS LOVING!" ranted Edon.

"Let's just roll with it. lamaj97 and Kiryu1095 were putting a new chapter out each and every week around the time of you reveal.

'The m key is right next to the n key on the keyboard. So please continue Edom." said Melena.

"Next you want to say that Claire's name may be wrong due to how the letters are placed.

'I'm 10 ft tall, my weapon is a battle ax, and I can use acoustikinesis.

'It's based off three characters, Lion from Steven Universe, Black Canary from DC Comics, and Circe from Generator Rex.

'My dancing style is krumping." explained Edom. "Thank you, Edom. Kyra, you're next." said Melena. "Okay. I'm around 500 years old.

'My weapon is a tonfa. Oh, I have the name Kyra because it means sun and my gem is a sunstone.

'I become slightly stronger in direct sunlight and my dance style is attan. I was made to be like a Ruby but different. I'm also 5'2 ft tall." explained Kyra.

"Excellent. Cynthia, you're up." said Melena. "Of course. I'm the same age and height as Kyra.

'My name is the same reason as Kyra's and Edom's but mine means moon, since I'm a moonstone.

'My weapon is the crescent moon knife and my dance style is house dance. I become stronger in direct moonlight and can sense the presence of other gems.

'I was made to like Sapphire but different." explained Cynthia. "Nice. Galaxite it is your turn." said Melena. "For starters I'm 7 ft tall, over 7 thousand years old.

'My weapon is a kanabō due to the fact that Edom and I were going to fuse and that would be a great choice for our weapon combination.

'My dance style is jive. I was given the ability to self dipulicate like Pearl but instead of holographic projection they were actual physical constructs.

'I don't know if that will still implemented into the story though." explained Galaxite.

"Finally. Everything is going right. Jade, you'll start the next set of neutral gems." said Melena.

"I'm 9 ft tall and over 10 thousand years old. I was created to be part of Serpentine's squad.

'Even though it has yet to have been seen I do have a weapon. Though I rarely use it since I have the ability to manipulate technology and control it.

'Depending on the size and complexity of it, will dictate how many I can control at once or if I can control at all.

'My dance style is wakking" explained Jade. "Wonderful. Star, you're up." said Melena. "I'm a Star Quartz, over 7 thousand years old, and 9 ft tall.

'I have the ability pyrokinesis but it's limited. I can have flames cover me when I use a spin dash or my weapon.

'I can't project fireballs or streams of fire. My weapon is the nunchaku or nunchucks.

'My dance style is krumping." explained Star. "All good. Hauk." said Melena.

"My name is Hauk because it's close to the name of my gemstone, hawk's eye, and it means hawk.

'My weapon is a labrys. It's basically like a battle ax but the blades are longer and wider.

'My dance style is bounce. It hasn't been shown but I have the ability to project electromagnetic barriers.

'I'm 8 ft tall." explained Hauk. "Perfect. Kitty, your turn." said Melena.

"I'm 6'7 ft tall. My name is Kitty since my gemstone is a Cat's eye quartz and from the character Kitty Pryde from Marvel Comics.

'My weapon is the deadly blow hand claw. It's like Tiger's weapon but with two blades instead of four.

'You can think of him as Wolverine and me as X23 from the Marvel Comics.

'Like him, I also have photokinesis even though it has yet to be seen, over 7 thousand years old and my dance style is cobra" explained Kitty.

"Let's keep the ball rolling. Labradorite if you please." said Melena.

"I'm 7 ft tall, over 10 thousand years, dance style is break dance, power to manipulate aura, and weapon is mace." said Labradorite

"I forgot how much you barely talk but still a good explanation. Variscite, you the last gem." said Melena.

"Save the best for last I say. I'm 7'5 ft tall and over 10 thousand years old. My weapon is a tanto and my dance style is the mambo." explained Variscite.

Melena let out a breath of relief before speaking. "And that's every gem."

She looked around for Leon and Mal. Melena saw Crystal sitting on top of Mal and Galeun on top of Tiger.

Tiger and Mal were both tied up by thick layers of ice. Their mouths were also cover by a warp of ice.

"Oh, that's not every gem. You forgot about the fusions." said Crystal before standing up.

Melena put her hand up before sitting down. "I'm not even going to ask. Just know that I'm done." said Melena.

Wira chuckled at that. "If this bothers you how will you do with our song?" asked Wira.

"I can handle that but there are so many charters to keep track of. I don't know how lamaj97, Kiryu1095, nor the readers will keep up.

'Not to mention those Rubies and Peridots." said Melena. "True. but I'm sure they can handle it."

Blue coughed, drawing the pair's attention. "I appreciate your concern but." said Blue.

"This chapter and the next are strictly informative on all of the OCs, not anything that is to be hinted at that will happen in a later chapter that is part of the plot.

'We know. I'm not saying anything the authors don't want me to say." said Wira.

Blue just looked at her before turning his attention to Crystal. "Since you're here, how about you be the one to introduce each fusion." said Blue.

"Why of course. Since we can't have every fusion form, we'll just talk to their components about it.

'For starters, myself. I'm a twin crystal, so I just go by Crystal. My components are Leon and Erin.

'I was created to be like Garnet but in a non-romantic sense. Leon and Erin's bond is that of two brothers.

'If you want to see it as a romantic relationship, that is up to you as the reader but not lamaj97 nor Kiryu1095 intention.

'My debut height was 7 ft tall. Since both Leon and Erin reformed my appearance will be slightly different.

'My weapon is a scythe due to the staff portion from Erin's weapon and the blade from Leon's weapon.

'My fusion dance is base off of the song I am the best. The reason for that is because lamaj97 was watching 107 facts about Steven Universe.

'In it, he found out that the dance for Sardonyx is based on the song choreography in…. _Confident_?

'He doesn't remember for sure. That is why we all have a song for our dance. Although, Leon and Erin don't need to dance anymore in order to form me.

'My powers are the same as theirs but slightly stronger. I have five eyes. Four is because Erin and Leon may get along but they still see things differently.

'Mt fifth eye is like having a third eye. The third eye represents having the perception beyond ordinary sight.

'In other words a physical way of showing that I can see into the future. That's all I can think of. The next one is Mystic Quartz." explained Crystal.

Stevonnie walked up to Crystal and offered their hand. Crystal took it as the pair glowed before becoming one.

"As Mystic Quartz I'm technically a four-way fusion or three gem fusion. For instance, if all four of my components fuse as one I can still be made even though Crystal and Stevonnie didn't fuse.

'I'm 50% gem and 50% human. Erin and Leon are 75% gem 25% human so when they form Crystal that percentage doesn't change.

'But Stevonnie is 75% human and 25% gem. I'm a balance of both. Adding more of a human factor due to the components making Stevonnie and a gem factors due to Crystal's components.

'I use all of their weapons. With Connie's sword training I'm an expert with a sword. My shield is an upgraded version of Steven due to both of Leon and Erin contributions.

'In episode Ocean Gem Steven's shield faded away resembles how a tessen closes.

'Steven's shield also appears to be close to real life targe shield since they are both somewhat flat and circular.

'Unlike his, mine has blades from Leon contribution. I use a parasol since that is the best combination of a staff and shield.

'I have the powers as the fusions making me up. The only difference is that my future vision more of like a sixth sense.

'As already noted, Erin's levitation and Steven's speed of decent regulation allows for me to fly.

'I have five eyes, mine is the same reason as Crystals. I have six arms since Leon, Erin, and Steven tends to carry out their objectives a bit differently from one another.

'I'm also 14 ft tall as of my debut. That's everything about me." explained Mystic Quartz before they unfused leaving Crystal and Steveonnie in their place.

Stevonnie left and went back to sit down. "Mystic Quartz is quite the experience but sadly I don't know when the situation will call for them again.

'Stevonnie and I will always be around but Mystic Quartz is almost like the saying of three's a crowd.

'Steven and Connie have their own bond with Stevonnie. Just like I with Erin and Leon.

'But enough about me. It's time for Verdite." said Crystal. For a moment Crystal started to talk amongst himself.

"Uh, Crystal?" said Blue. Crystal still remained in his own world. "HEY!" called out Red. Crystal looks up at them.

'Yes? You needed something?" asked Crystal. "What are doing?"

"Oh, I was just having a chat with myself and it's best to talk this way instead of unfusing to form that fusing then unfusing again to make up Crystal."

"Right." said Red. "Well, Verdite is 30 ft tall and uses a tekko." "The tekko is due to it being a curved blade that has a blade.

'The best combination of Leon's tessen and my kama." explained Galeun.

"Verdite is the combination of Leon and Galeun so he has all of the same powers and abilities but there is an upgrade.

'Leon's hydrokinesis plus Galeun's electrokinesis equals the ability to produce energy blasts." explained Crystal.

"The fusion dance Leon and I do is based on the song Calabria.

'He also has four arms. Leon and I see things the same way but we tend to do it through different methods. " explained Galeun.

"Verdite is a great fusion but not great as myself. Leon and Galuen a bond almost like mentor and student.

'Next is Agate. They're 20 ft tall and use a halberd. the reason for that is that Erin's staff is mainly used combined with Celeste's pata blade. explained Crystal.

"The dance Erin and I do is based on the song I will survive. The reason we're so stiff is due to fact that Erin's future vision plus my pessimistic nature class together to make it that way. "explained Celeste.

"Agate has three eyes and four arms. It's already been explained what the number or arms and eyes mean so I won't explain it again." said Crystal.

"Leon and my levitation abilities combine to allow us the ability to fly." explained Celeste.

"Steven Universe does have a character named Agate but there are many different types of Agates.

'Our next fusion is Sillimanite" said Crystal. "Well Sillimanite was introduced to deal with a difficult foe as well as introduce a new fusion." explained Thulite.

"Our weapon is a lace since Thuilte's rapier has a guard and is thin.

'While I use a sanjiegun that adds the length portion make a lance." explained Onyx.

"My monthly nature and Onyx's cockiness mix together to make our fusion stern and parental." explained Thulite.

"They have four arms. Even though it was never seen our dance is based on the song London Bridge." explained Onyx.

"A great combination. Next is Sagnite." said Crystal. "Well, Sanite was mostly formed to get Leon out of Mystic Quartz." said Galaxite.

"That is true. To be honest I didn't care what happened as long as I could form Serpentine again.

'Sagnite is 39 ft tall and has four arms." explained Edom. "The weapon we use called a Kabutowari.

'We use that since it's an ax and a large mallet combined by a small link.

'A perfect combination since Edom uses a battle ax and my kanabō can be used in the exact same manner as a mallet.

'Even though it was never noted our dance is based on the song Now that we found love." explained Galaxite.

"Yes, Sagnite was quite the sight and pretty intimidating. Though a better sight is Serpentine.

'He is just something. Combined with how Leon only wanted to fight and how calculating Edom could be, Serpentine is a force to be reckoned with." explained Crystal.

"Because of his strength, Leon and I tend to forget who we were easily.

'Not only that but just how strong we were, we never wanted to unfuse." said Edom.

"That was prior to Leon breaking free of the Diamond's control. Now Serpentine is slightly different.

'He's still the same as he was during the war but he is no longer self-centered.

'Just like myself Serpentine has gone through an appearance change.

'Though there is one extremely scary thing about Serpentine in general." explained Crystal.

"There are Serpentine's on Homeworld and our fusion looks just like a regular Serpentine fusion.

'The only difference is our size. Serpentine is 45 ft tall which is roughly the same height as a three gem fusion.

'Also our fusion acts just like a Serpentine in general. On Homeworld, Serpentines are known as the best of the best warriors.

'The elite. They value strength above all else and that is how a squad leader is decided.

'Even our weapon the monk's spade is like theirs. A regular Serpentine use an ax. When they fuse, it becomes a monk's spade." explained Edom.

"Yeah, scary. Not only that but there are no extra limbs to prove it's not a same gem fusion.

'Though as a cross gem fusion, Leon and Edom's Serpentine has their powers.

'Their fusion dance is based on the song Get low. Now it's time for Zincite." explained Crystal.

"Zincite is our version of Alexandrite. Being massive at 72 ft tall and the combination of all of our strengths. " explained Galeun.

"There was only one other time that we formed Zincite prior to our introduction." said Thulite.

"Just like Alexandrite, all or our weapons can be used in a similar fashion." said Celeste.

"Like her we have a mask like face and eight arms. Though unlike her we use all of our powers and only have two eyes.

"Since she wears shade we don't really know how many she has but if Sardonyx and Sugilite are good indicators than she might have at least five.

'Zincite only has two as a sign to show that our goal is the same like Opal." explained Onyx.

"Excellent. Now for Kyanite. I can talk about him since if I were to fuse with Edom I will still form Kyanite.

'Or if Erin fuses with Serpentine. The reason for that is the way Garnet fuse with either Pearl or Amethyst.

'If Ruby and Sapphire were to fuse with either one of them together than that three gem fusion will still form Sardonyx or Sugilite.

'Back to topic, Kyanite is a bond between Edom, Erin, and Leon. Edom and Erin both love to fuse with Leon to be their respective fusions.

'Kyanite is just a way to get that and to work together. Because trust me those two fight like cats and dogs." explained Crystal.

"Kyanite is 60 ft tall and has four arms. Our outfits based on the character Four Arms from Ben 10 ultimate alien.

'We use a shuriken since Leon's tessen is round like, Erin's staff for the points, and my ax for the blades.

'Even though it was wasn't really noted but we have autonomy manipulation like Sardonyx." explained Edom.

"Right, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised that Kyanite will make more appearances. How about we now talk about Aventurine.

'Oh right." said Crystal as he removed the ice from Tiger's mouth. "HOW ABOUT WE DON'T AND RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Tiger.

Crystal only responded by forming some more ice over his mouth. "I'll have to agree with Tiger. I didn't really like our experience.

'The only real noteworthy thing about them is that their height is 65 ft tall." said Onyx.

"Ah, right. Technically Aventurine is a forced gem fusion. Just like Zultanite who is 75 ft tall.

'All that would put a bad taste in each of its components mouths." said Cyrstal. "So we're done?" asked Red.

"Not quite." "What do you mean? That's every gem and fusion."

"Yes. Every gem that has been seen and noted in the story. Due to time, there are many fusions that won't be seen.

'For example, Leon, Onyx, Erin, Celeste, Galeun, and Thuilte have all paired together to make different two gem fusions.

'Only three of those pairs have been seen. Not only that but Tiger and Blue have fused together but that has never been seen.

'Then there are many other fusions that were thought up but are now scraped since they're no longer needed." explained Crystal.

"That is true but this will have to be the end here. After all, there is nothing left to say." said Blue.

Wira began to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Oh, we're not done. We still have to talk about the strongest court." said Wira.

"As if I don't know your answer already, so which diamond has the strongest court?" said Red.

"Why it's Blue Diamond." said Wira. Everyone looked at her in complete shock.

"I know, I know. You probably thought I would say my own with White Diamond. In all honesty, we know nothing about her or who is in her court.

'So, at the moment she's not really a candidate. Although due to the diamond insignia it is implied that she is the head of Homeworld itself.

'We know nothing about Pink Diamond as well but it is heavily inferred that she was responsible for the making of Quartz soldiers.

'Rose, Steven, and Navy all have gems on their navel like Pink Diamond. Not only that but gems with the same gem placement tend to have similar personalities.

'Also if the Quartz soldiers were in her court then it's safe to assume that she has the same powers as them.

'Specifically Rose since she is pink like her diamond. Yellow Diamond is different, the only yellow gem we know is the canon Topaz.

'But it is implied that she is the head of technology since her electricity powers were the same as the gem destabilizer.

'Peridot and Jasper were the only known members. Jasper was originally under Pink's courts since she calls Pink Diamond my diamond.

'Peridot is a wild card since she originally thought she didn't have any powers. Now onto the strongest court in my opinion.

'If you think about it majority of the members we know are all blue, with the exception of the quartz gems at the Zoo.

'Which is something. I mean they're blue just like their diamond. Not only that but they act the same.

'All of them being two faced. Lapis was kind to only Steven and ruthless toward the Crystal gems.

'She shows no remorse when both Connie and Greg told what she did to them. Sapphire, appears to be cold and emotionless due to her future vision.

'On the rare times she showed her emotion it was extreme at times. Extremely sad when she found out how Ruby felt and even gave a loud cry when she hit the baseball.

'Holy Blue Agate was kind toward the elites like the diamonds and Sapphire but cold and cruel toward the Quartz gems under her command.

'Aquamarine was first seen to be somewhat child like before she threatened to kill the humans.

'Just look at our own gems. Blue helped in the creation of making hybrids.

'Just look at Leon and Erin's numbers, 50 and 235. That would mean out of at least 235 attempts only two were successful.

'Meaning the others were considered failures. The Blue we know today is vastly different from how he was in the past.

'Even Leon is vastly different. We first learned that he is kind and caring only to learn that he was a cruel and heartless warrior in the past.

'That is just some members that were and/or on the court. Now let's look at their leader.

'Blue Diamond came off as being a dictator when she wanted Ruby shattered for fusing with Sapphire.

'Then when we see her again she is depressed. In front of everyone, she is one way but behind closed doors, she's another.

'Doing the trial that was the loudest and angerest she has even been that we know of.

'Even auguring with Yellow Diamond. From earlier episodes, the two appeared to have what may be a close bond.

'Not only that but the blue gems that have shown their powers all have water based abilities in common.

'Blue Diamond's powers are a bit more interesting. Whatever emotion she is feeling, she can make other gems feel the same way.

'Now think of corruption. Yellow Diamond's powers can destabilize a gem, which makes sense why a gem's form become unstable as corruption spreads.

'Blue Diamond's power help make the corruption happen faster. When both Centipeetle and Jasper's corruption sped up the more emotionally distraught they became.

'White Diamand's powers are still unknown but could be some form of mental abilities.

'The reason is the fact corruption is a tear of the mind and gems can shapeshift.

'If their mental state was stable they could easily change their form back to their original state.

'That is why I believe Blue Diamond has the strongest court." explained Wire.

She looked around to see everyone staring at her. Not only that but Erin and Leon unfused.

Leon was shaking as he held himself. "Maybe I went a bit overboard?"

"You think?" said Red. "Uh...that's all...for now everyone. We'll see you in the next chapter where we'll talk about our roles on Homeworld." said Blue.

 **A/N: The next chapter coming up will not be important to the plot itself. They will contain information on the entire story as a whole**


	21. What We Used To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 18.5**

Wira was sitting in a chair facing two figures. "So Wira, do you care to explain yourself?" asked one of the figures.

"What's there to explain? I only do as I'm told. Whatever I say is what you want me to say." said Wira.

"Kiryu1095 can you help me out here?" "Ummm, well why don't we use our writing power to have her go to sleep or give her extra work?" said Kiryu1095.

Wira laughed. "Really. I'm one of the core Topazes. Getting rid of me will be getting rid of a vital part of the explanation."

"I said sleep, not remove, you dropping too many foreshadowing and maybe future stuff that we don't wanna reveal yet'."

"It's not like I told exactly what is going to happen. Besides, I haven't truly spoiled anything." said Wira.

"Yes but you have done a lot of damage." said lamaj97. "Oh please. What damage have I done?"

Lamaj97 looked at her before looking at Kiryu1095. "Do you want to tell or should I?"

"I don't know, I just don't want Mazin Emperor to…...I mean nothing!" said Kiryu1095.

Wira couldn't help but laugh. "And here I thought I was dropping hints." said Wira.

"Not only that but you went overboard as well." said lamaj97. Wira look at lamaj97.

"Oh, and how did I go overboard?" "You know Leon and Blue still didn't fully recovered from their forgotten memories.

'They still have scars from them. You only opened an old wound and made that much harder for them to get over all the things they've before and during the war." explained lamaj97.

"If they can't get over it by now then they need to as the saying goes man up." said Wira.

"Wira you know if Blue and Leon don't recover their memory they might even forget about everything in their past.

'In others words, Blue will forget about you three" said Kiryu1095. "Then let him! At least he could easily forget the past and hide out on another planet.

'What are we to do?! We lost one of our diamonds and one of our own betrayed us! WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT LANTIN'S FEELING!" said Wira before standing up.

"You mean their feelings? Also, it's Blue." said lamaj97. Wira only stared at a complete lost for words.

She thought about what she said and what she would say next. "But still, why should I care?"

"Because you use to have a bond with him, and a strong one like Ruby and Sapphire" said Kiryu1095.

"That's what you think." said Wira. lamaj97 let out a sigh before speaking. "Just be careful of what you may say."

Wira stood up and began to head toward the door. "I know, I know. This is not plot related at all." said Wira before walking out.

She walked down a hallway before eventually reaching the stage. Red had a smirk on his face as he watched her sit take her seat.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Red already knowing the answer. "It went great. They praised me and said I was the best Topaz." said Wira.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Red was fuming until he saw the smug look on her face.

"They didn't say that, did they?" said Red. "Was I that obvious? It's so easy to get you riled up." said Wira.

"As much as I love to hear you two go back and forth, we're late beginning." said Blue.

"Of course. You take a break. I'll start it." said Wira. She stood up before moving toward Blue.

"What do you HEY!" Wira pushed Blue into the seat she was sitting in.

"Hay is for horses. Besides, it became apparent you need time to rest."

Blue only looked up at her before looking at Red for an answer. Red just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just go with it. Besides, I get along a whole lot better with her than with you." said Red.

"Now that that's established. Hello to all those reading this. It's time that you learn what our role is on Homeworld.

'First off, the Topazes. In this story, all Topazes were blue and diplomats. Due to resources, they became yellow and switch to being in charge of capture missions.

'The fours of us though are different from Topazes in general. It is said that the four of us were created by our respective diamonds themselves.

'That may be true since most of us match our diamonds with either our gem location and color.

'The four of us were put in charge in helping to make the perfect weapons. When we discover the planet Earth, the vast biology of it was perfect.

'We took humans to see if it was possible to create gems without using the Kindergartens.

'Granted due to their genetic makeup being different from our gemetic makeup, it was difficult.

'Then the rebellion and the answer to our problems. All the traitors captured were sent to us to be used in our experiments.

'With that were able to create what is known as hybrids. Since humans were used in their creation, their partly human.

'Although the diamonds don't know that. They only know that we were able to create gems from using humans.

'Since the Earth was never colonized, we lost a lot of resources and potential resources.

'We can't further create hybrids to eventually make one that is 100% gem. We still create various weapons for the diamonds to use.

'As stated, many gems and humans didn't make it to the final stages. But we do have some that almost did.

'They're nothing like the finished product you see now but are...how do I put it." explained Wira.

"Like Zultanite being completely mindless and difficult to control." said Red.

"Exactly. A few of them can think and speak but the majority of them only understand violence.

'They're considered failures. Each of us have a number of them bubbled away. I don't like saying but as the reader you have the right to know.

'Out of 200 in total, I only have 4 that are considered successful." explained Wira.

"Out of 100 I only have 1 considered a success." said Red. "Out of 115 only 2 are considered successes." said Melena.

Blue remained quiet for some time before speaking. "Out of 250, only 2 are considered successes."

Wira looked at him. "It appears you do remember your past. That is what our roles are on Homeworld.

'For our creations though, they're roles differ. For instance, I created my Pearls for each of the diamonds.

'Pink Diamond expired before I could present them to each of their diamond at once. I kept them close to me after that." explained Wira.

"I was fascinated by quartz gems since they're strong and obedient. When the perfect Jasper was made, I focused on the Jasper gemstone in specific after that.

'I wanted to make the perfect warrior for the war but I took too long. Emma came into my possession after Wira gave me her plans.

'Since she was almost done, I finished her off first." explained Melena.

"I made Leon first to be the perfect warrior. Since he could fully think, I implanted a little from the failures to make him ruthless, whenever he was needed to be that way.

'In hindsight, that was my biggest mistake. I made Erin on a whim because I wanted a gem that was a great pilot and strategist.

'In the war, Leon was a soldier while Erin was a pilot and general. I saw what the war was doing to them so I made a machine that would wipe their memories.

'Since they couldn't remember anything, they didn't know what to reform as. So their human side had them reform as infants." explained Blue.

"I made Ichigo for my diamond. She was going to help keep the quartz soldiers in line after one of them started a rebellion.

'I took too long and that quartz gem took rebelling too far." said Red. "For a great change of pace we'll now talk about Galeun, Thulite, and Celeste roles." said Wira.

"As already stated on Homeworld Galenas are bodyguards for important gems that can't or don't fight.

'Like how the Rubies guarded that Sapphire. When we got involved with Celeste that all changed.

'It wasn't until we left that colony that we noticed that Blue wasn't with us and Celeste had the hybrids.

'Not only that, but a report later came out saying Blue was a wanted fugitive. His crime was planning a possible second rebellion.

'The three of us were also marked as accomplices since we had the Leon and Erin in our possessions.

'We couldn't keep our course for Homeworld nor any of gem controlled colony, so we headed for Earth.

'Our only hope was to find Rose and Blue. Since I was the only one built for fighting I kinda took the laissez faire role as leader." explained Galeun.

"As a Thulite, I was made to be like Rose Quartz but mostly as a medic instead of a fighter.

'Most of us were place in the Zoo to take care of the humans. When war broke out, we were sent to the battlefield to counteract Rose Quartz's healing by healing our own troops.

'Since we were not built for fighting, not many of us made it out of the war. After the war, we were constantly moved from colony to colony to take care of different problems.

'After being marked as a fugitive it took some time to adjust. Leon and Erin didn't reform until many years later.

'Since I worked with humans before I knew how to take care of them and was like what humans call a mother." explained Thulite.

"When comes Celestites we were mainly used assistants to gems that were what humans call scientists.

'I was one of the 400 chosen to assist the Topazes in making hybrids. After that were then broken down and 100 of us were assigned to help a specific Topaz.

'I was under Blue. When I helped Blue get to Earth I had no clue what all would happen.

'One minute I was assigned to dispose of Leon and Erin, the next I'm a wanted fugitive.

'Thulite was upset and Galeun was mad at until they saw how freaked out I was and that I didn't even know I had Leon and Erin on me.

'If they never talked some sense into me for me to calm down, I would've tried to go to Homeworld and oppose anyone that made us fugitives.

'Even if would be just my word against a Topaz or even a Diamond's. We came to a mutual understanding, knowing that if we wanted to survive, we had to work as a team." explained Celeste.

"Great now for the squad that Edom and Serpentine were/are in charge of." said Wira.

"When it comes to Bloodstones we're just like Serpentines expect slightly weaker.

'I was chosen to be in command of elite gems. The original squad consisted of Leon, Jade, Labradorite, Variscite, Tiger, Kitty, Star. and Hauk.

'Leon and I formed Serpentine by accident one day. During a battle, the footing under me gave in.

'Leon tried to save me but fell in as well. As we tumbling all I could think about was making the rebels pay for what they did to Homeworld and Pink Diamond.

'Apparently, Leon was thinking the same thing and we fused into Serpentine. As Serpentine, we forgot who we were and just kept fighting.

'Whenever we unfused, it was after we took too much damage and Leon was poofed.

'Each time I just wanted to stay Serpentine longer and longer. To the diamonds, other gems, and even my squad Serpentine was just a regular two same gem fusion.

'At least that is what I think. Fusion is not well received on Homeworld, even a same gem fusion.

'For all, they knew two Serpentines fused together and would temporarily be in charge of my squad.

'When Leon was taken away, it was like a part of me was taken away as well. I could no longer be Serpentine without him around. Then Tiger abounded us.

'When I found out where Leon was taken to I took the first ship I could to get him back.

'I didn't want my team with me but the diamonds felt I should take a few gems with me.

'I mostly just wanted to bring Cynthia since she could sense the presence of other gems and help me find him.

'I brought the others just please mine and the other diamonds. I told only Cynthia and Galaxite about Leon.

'As well as if they told anyone and especially the diamonds, I would shatter them and let the diamonds know they shattered due to insubordination.

'The others soon followed along, especially after we shattered that Ruby. Then again she was new and didn't know that Serpentines in general demand respect.

'When they tried to break us apart, I wanted to crush them. Even if the diamonds wanted Erin back alive.

'When Leon was fighting me, I was at a lost. It was as if all of those years of fighting together as a team was lost.

'It's why Erin and I don't really get along nor can see eye to eye. We both want to be the fusion that we are with Leon.

'I also blame him for why Leon fought me and later poofed. He can see the future, so he knows how things will go ahead of time.

'Though, Leon and I did patch things up after our stalemate. I feel he still wants to be Serpentine but I don't know with Erin being around.

'Back then, I had nothing to worry about. Now, those two are as close as he and I were back then.

'But when we made Kyanite that time, it felt like being Serpentine again but now Erin was in the mix.

'I couldn't stand him but then it was like I could finally understand his feelings and thoughts.

'They were the same as mine when it came to Leon. I just don't know anymore." explained Edom.

"Well, things were going pretty well back on Homeworld. Since we entered Era 2 my powers really started to shine.

'During that time Jades were well known for their skills with technology. Whether it was making it, repairing it, or even controlling it, Jades are tech specialist.

'Even though we are well liked, our power is still limited. Due to that, we don't have a need to fight.

'Since my squad was directly on the front lines during the war, I needed to be protected just in case.

'Though I received a little training to defend myself. I mostly took care of our ship and made sure that everything worked properly.

'Especially when the diamonds gave the order to retreat." explained Jade. " Variscites are like Galeun in the bodyguard aspect.

'We protect anyone we are in charge of protecting them with our lives. Due to that, we're mostly assigned to higher ranking gems that can't be lost.

'I came into the squad to protect Jade." explained Variscite. "Labradorites are mercenaries.

'We take on jobs that mostly involve exterminating all that are in our way. I join squad to protect Jade.

'I also taught her to defend herself a little." explained Labradorite. "Tiger's Eyes are all warriors.

'We live to fight. That's why most of us are sent to help colonize planets and uphold the law.

'We're not what you think when I say uphold the law. We mostly just keep the respect of the diamonds going.

'All of us follow our own sense of a code of conduct. For instance, I don't care who my opponent is, I fight until they poof or admit defeat, I respect those that can beat me with their own power, and I play by my own rules.

'I joined the squad on my own accord and among other reasons. I left because the diamonds and other gems decided to fight dirty.

'I won't follow a leader like that. On my way off the planet, I bumped into a newly formed Onyx.

'He literally just came out of the ground, so I took him with me. Since he didn't know that much, I taught him how to fight and to be on his own mostly.

'I came back to Earth to see if Rose Quartz survived, so I could fight her. All I found were what I know now are corrupted gems." explained Tiger.

"Cat's Eyes are what you may call amazonians. We were compliments that helped out Tiger's Eyes.

'In fact, it's not uncommon for Tiger's Eye and a Cat's Eye to be romantically involved.

'Since we're not the same gem, fusing will still be considered cross-gem and taboo.

'Though I've heard some have but have never seen any of them doing so. When it comes to my gem type naming is important.

'We get one by proving ourselves. I chose the name Kitty when the time came. I picked that name since I used to be called kitten.

'I was close to the one that called me that. They left many years ago. I wanted to go with them, but was never able to.

'By the time I could run off with them, they were already gone and I had no clue of where to.

'After they left, I threw myself into my work. Hoping that we could perhaps meet again." explained Kitty.

"Hawk's eyes are the ones responsible for helping set up communication hubs. We don't build them like Bismuths, we just get the materials needed and bring them to the sites.

'You can say we're like construction workers. At times we have to stop quarrels before they get out of hand or even fight so we can start building.

'When construction is done and there are no assignments for building we assist the Tiger's Eye and Cat's Eye gems with theirs if needed to.

'I was in the squad to mostly keep the communication going, so we knew what new order we may have." explained Hauk.

"Unlike the others, a Star Quartz jobs are mostly data recording. That way we can better prepare for battles or see what is needed to colonize a planetoid.

'We go from colony to colony, battlefield to battlefield fighting wherever there was a need to fight.

'Along with the builders, Star Quartzes are the first one sent to colonize new planetoids before other gems start to arrive." explained Star.

"Galaxites are excellent pilots. We mostly help other gems to from colony to only if they don't have any pilots.

'When Era 2 started, Peridots were on the rise. Our roles are still pilots but it slightly changed to be escorts as well.

'Some of the gems with us couldn't fight, so we protect them until they reach their destination." explained Galaxite.

"Sunstones are relatively new, unlike the others who are at least thousands of years old, I'm around 500.

'We are what humans refer to as bounty hunters. We work with Moonstones to assist in capturing rogue gems." said Kyra.

"Like Sunstones, Moonstones are still a bit new. Our role on Homeworld is to find and locate other gems.

'We were made to try and stop any future rebellions but our range is limited. We can sense gems, yes, but we don't know what gem that is until we get to them.

'Also our range is about a 100 mile radius." explained Cynthia.

"Excellent very good. Next up is….Onyx?" said Wira. "Why do you say it like that?" asked Red.

"Well, he formed shortly before the war ended. I don't know if he saw other Onyxes or even been to Homeworld."

"Then let him explain it." "Well, I never been to Homeworld or saw another Onyx before. Though I think I may know my role.

'Whenever I spared with Leon or Erin, it felt natural. Like I was made to help train other gems." explained Onyx.

"Impressive. Gems are made already knowing their purpose. It seems you were able to figure out yours." said Wira.

"So we're done?" asked Red. "It appears so. I don't think anyone was left out."

"Good, now we can get back to the real story at hand." "Maybe." said Wira.

Everyone looked at her. "I'm not going to say anything hurtful. Just that they'll be a song."

 **A/N: The next chapter will further continue the story**


	22. Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 19**

Emma was sitting on the beach as she watches Erin and Leon spar. Erin sat down after a while, his staff lying next to him.

"Come on, that can't be all you got." said Leon. "Hey, I'm not as energetic as you." said Erin.

"Why are you so interested in training? It's like we can't take them. They lost a large number of their allies with that forced fusion, while we gained more." said Emma.

"I've been gone for three years, then poofed for a week. I don't want to lose my edge.

'Also, Red and Ichigo bother me. She looks like us and Red made sure she could escape.

'Red is a topaz like Blue. Ichigo is more than likely a hybrid like us. I just don't know what they're planning next." said Leon.

'Trust me, you haven't lost it. If you asked me, it appears as if you're stronger.

'Did something happen when you were fused with Edom?" said Erin.

Leon knew the answer but didn't want to say. "Maybe I just tapped into my inner warrior."

"Yeah. That's surely it." said Emma sarcastically. Leon only gave a wide grin at her before helping Erin to stand back up.

The three of them were about to leave when Leon looked at toward the sea."What's wrong?" asked Erin.

"It feels like something is out there." said Leon. Erin and Emma looked around but never saw nor sensed whatever Leon was.

"I don't see anything. You sure you're not just imagining it?" said Emma. "No. When I came back as Serpentine a while back, I could feel something in the water that wasn't supposed to be there.

'It doesn't feel like that now but it still feels like we're being watched by something or someone." said Leon.

"Or you could just still be on edged after dealing with Red and Ichigo. After all, you were poofed and had to fight soon after."

Leon raised his hands. The water around the beach recede back about 50 ft. All that was revealed under it was just sand and other debris.

"See, there's nothing out there." Leon let out a sigh as he let the water come back. He was about to agree when he saw something shimmer briefly.

"Did you see that?" asked Leon. "See what?" asked Erin. Leon raised a large portion of the water high the air before letting it fall like rain.

All the water fell back down except for one area where the water appeared to rain off the sides of something.

"You saw that, right?" "Yeah." "It, it can't be." said Emma baking up a little.

"What's wrong?" asked Erin looking at her. "She is the only one, who's ship can camouflage.

'I never thought who would actually call for help." said Emma. "We need to get the others.

'Just have to act calm and act like we never saw anything." said Erin. "Agreed." said Leon and Emma.

The three of them started to walk away heading for the temple. A familiar laugh caused them to stop and look back.

Ichigo had her parasol over her face before slightly raising it, to show her face. Next to her were two cloaked figures.

"Funny seeing you here." said Leon. Erin and Leon briefly touched hands before fusing.

Crystal looked at them with a smirk. "Guess you need a reminder." said Crystal. His appearance slightly varied.

Crystal gained about eight inches in height, his hair was now longer and braided at the end, he now wore a silver midriff shirt with one long sleeved the other short sleeves, gray and white capri shorts, but still wore open toed boots.

"Things aren't like last time." said Ichigo as she pulled her sword out. The two cloaked figures took off their cloaks.

Crystal and Emma's eyes widened. "I knew you two were taken away to actually fuse, what would Blue Diamond think when she sees you.

'I guess I make a better Aquamarine already." said one of the figures. "If eternal servitude is what you're going for, then sure." said Crystal.

"I am not a servant! I am a proud member of Blue Diamond's court." "Whatever helps you cope."

Aquamarine was about to charge but Ichigo stopped him. "What are you doing. That abomination has the gall to disrespect us." said Aquamarine.

"You'll get your chance, right about….now." said Girosol. Crystal was confused before he suddenly pushed Emma to the side and moved back.

At that moment Mal swung a bardiche (with a green blade and a white pole) where they were standing.

"And here I thought this would be too easy." said Mal as he held his bardiche over his shoulders.

Crystal and Emma looked around to see Mai, Claire, and Bryx. Crystal leaned closer to Emma.

"That's crazy. There are too many for you two fight on your own but you're right." whispered Emma as she summoned her caduceus.

Mai was holding a yellow dustpan before it briefly shifted to reveal it as a chakram actually.

Bryx was holding a blue feather duster before it briefly shifted to reveal it as a cat o nine tails whip.

Claire was holding a pink mop before I briefly shifted to really it as a urumi sword.

Crystal quickly summoned two scythes and charged forward. Mal smirked before charging as well.

Their weapons clashed together. Mal's eyes widened as he saw he couldn't really push them back.

'I guess she wasn't exaggerating but no matter.' thought Mal as he backed away a few inches.

Instead of falling forward, Crystal merely spurns around and brought the other scythe down. Mal had to hold both ends of his bardiche to block it properly.

The other scythe also came down from the other side. Mai used two chakrams to keep the blade from hitting Mal.

"We're supposed to be fighting that Emerald not them." said Mai. The two of them pushed back on the scythes before getting a few feet back.

"If you want to, go ahead. I want to see what she was talking about." said Mal. Mai was about to protest but looked over at Emma.

Despite not being a fighter, Emma was doing well enough to keep the others a few feet away.

Bryx and Claire looked over at Mai and nodded. Mai nodded back at them. Mai charged forward.

Crystal was prepared for the attack as he raised his scythes. At the last second, Claire and Bryx used their weapons to pull Crystal's scythes out of his hands.

Crystal just remained calm as he grabbed Mai's wrist before her blades could touch him. He then rolled back and kicked Mai away.

Bryx and Claire were quick to catch her. "It looks like you weren't all talk." said Mal. "So says the one that wants to strike me down but has yet to do so." mocked Crystal.

Mal narrowed his eyes at him before summoning another bardiche. "Hope you enjoyed those last words."

Crystal merely smirked at that. He briefly turned his head when he felt something hit his back.

It was Emma panting with her back facing his. "I want you to grab on." whispered Crystal.

"Wh-what?" panted Emma not understanding. "Grab on." Emma quickly grabbed Crystal's waist before a large wave came crashing over them.

Crystal easily brought to two them over the surface before making a large tessen for them to stand on.

He then had the water receded into a wave, moving the further and further away. "W-why are we leaving the temple. There's a warp pad."

"We can't use that one. If they find out about it, then it could put Steven in danger. Not only that, I saw us never making it to the warp pad.

'At least this way, we have the advantage being at sea." said Crystal. "Think we'll make it?"

Crystal didn't answer. Emma looked down as she knew the answer. The tessen under them suddenly split in two.

Emma was confused until she saw Crystal unfuse, with Leon on the tessen with her and Erin on the other.

Right where Crystal was positioned, a bardiche flew there and landed in the water. The three of them looked up to see a large beige diamond shaped ship.

A hole was visible as Mal was standing in front of it. "That was a cheap trick you pulled but you won't escape!" yelled Mal.

He summoned another bardiche. The two tessens formed together as Leon raised an arm up.

Two large pillars of water rose from the sea. They rotated around each other like a helix.

It knocked the ship off balance high in the air. Emma and Erin stared at Leon as he kept the wave under them going.

"Since when could you…" started Erin. "Do all of this?" interpreted Leon. He let out a sigh before answering.

"This is the way I fought. I know I have more untapped potential. I either have to rediscover it on my own or ask him."

"Ask who?" asked Emma. Leon chose not to say anything as they kept going further out to sea.

"Leon, what are you hiding?" asked Erin. Leon only looked at him trying to think of what to say.

"In fusion, we chose what we share. You don't know what Emma and I do. I never want you to know either." answered Leon.

Emma's eyes widened knowing what he was talking about now. Emma was about to say something when something large fell into the water far ahead of them.

She looked up to see the ship flying straight again but Mal was nowhere to be seen.

'What are they planning now?' thought Emma.

Her question was soon answered as a figure rose from the sea before standing on the water.

The figure had pale skin, long light pink hair, and wore a light blue chest plate, and ankle length yellow faulds that were open in the front to reveal black shorts.

What really caught Emma, Erin, and Leon's attention was the fact that the figure had four pearls on them.

Before they could react, the figure summoned two white yari spears and threw them at high speeds.

Leon barely had time to move the water before the spears hit Erin and Emma in the skull.

The pair instantly poofed from the attack. Leon could only stare, as he felt something he never felt before, fear.

He picked up their gems as a pair of wings made from water appeared from his back. Without even thinking or knowing, Leon took off high into the air at blinding speeds.

His mind filled countless thoughts, not even knowing he was flying. The main thing running through Leon's head was to run.

He didn't make it far before a spear pierced through his back and out the front of his chest.

Before Leon could even comprehend what just happened, the figure was right in front of him.

They sliced Leon's side with a urumi sword, poofing him. The figure caught all three gems before landing back on top of the water.

The ship came down lower as the figure leaped inside. Mal was standing not too far from the door as Ichigo turned around in the chair she was sitting in.

The interior of the ship was exactly same as Red's but was white inside. The figure glowed before separating.

Tal walked over to a seat next to Ichigo and sat down. Bryx, Mai, and Claire each held a gem bubbled.

"Since when could you four do that?" asked Mal. " Always." said Tal as he typed in coordinates.

"Then why didn't just fuse and saved us the time of chasing them down?!" "There was not a need to." said Claire.

"Then why do so now!?" said Mal "He was going to damage Lady Wira's ship. We had to stop him." said Mai.

Mal looked at the three bubbled as the ship took off.


	23. You can change the out but not the in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 20**

Leon woke up with a start. He looked around to find himself in a cell all alone. Leon thought back to the last thing he remembered before quickly standing and running near the bars.

"ERIN! EMMA! ARE YOU THERE!" called out Leon. There was no reply. Leon began to pace around his cell.

'They're not in the same block as me, so where are they? Where are we heading? Why would they capture us anyway.' though Leon.

 _~In another part of the base~_

Erin woke up with a start as he quickly looked around. "Ah, you've reformed." said a voice.

Erin looked at the source and saw Wira sitting at end of a long table with at her left Melna and at her right Red sitting at her sides.

He took in his surrounds better as he saw he was in what looked like a large conference room.

In the center of the table was a large black sphere. Behind Wira was a large screen and Bryx using his feather duster to clean it.

Mal was leaning back on a wall not too far from Melena with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Erin also saw Ichigo was standing next to Red looking at him. Behind Ichigo, Tal was using a white broom to sweep the floor.

Mai was near him using her dustpan pick up the dirt and dump it in a bin nearby. Erin looked to his side to see Emma sitting next to him a bit uncomfortable in the Topazes' presence.

Behind him, Claire was using her mop. 'We're completely surrounded. That spear had to have belonged to that one sweeping.' thought Erin.

Erin kept looking around and noticed one of the were missing. Wire took note of this and spoke.

"He's not in this room, as you've noticed. Don't worry we won't harm him, as long as he stays put.

'I just wanted to talk to you two before he shows up." said Wira. Erin didn't know what to say, completely taken aback.

"I highly doubt he told you two anything. I'll explain everything."

 _~In the hallway~_

Leon was walking through the halls trying not to draw attention to himself as looked for Erin and Emma.

He had shapeshifted into one of the Amethyst guards and acted as though he was looking for the escaped prisoner.

An Amethyst came running up to him. "Any sign of that Aquamarine?" asked the Amethyst.

"Nope. It's like they just vanished." said Leon. "The Topazes are not going to like this."

"Yeah. Hate to be the one that has to tell them." The Amethyst looked at him.

"Wait. I have to tell them?!" said Leon. "Sorry. It's your turn. Good luck." said Amethyst.

Leon walked off trying to come up with a new plan. 'Okay. If they're not in the holding cells than they have to be with them, but where?' thought Leon.

His question was soon answered when he heard a loud voice yell impossible. 'That sounded like, Erin.' thought Leon as he raced toward the source.

He came to a door that the old diamond insignia on it. Leon looked around and saw a vent.

He shapeshifted back to the true form and opened the air vent. Leon closed it back as he crawled inside.

'What are they even doing to them?' thought Leon as he made many different twists and turns as he tried to be as quiet as he could.

He climbed up a few of them before he eventually saw a vent cover that showed the inside of the room from above.

Leon peered inside and didn't like at all what he saw. Erin was standing up with his hands on the table and the chair he was in was knocked back.

He was looking at Wira who held her a hand up. The Pearls lowered their weapons but still kept them in their weapon form.

"I don't know what you are so upset about. It's the truth." said Wira. "Because they would never do any that!" said Erin.

A wide grin appeared on Wira's face. "Oh really." She pressed something on the table and the black globe in the center began to glow.

A screen was projected into the air. On the screen, it showed Leon was in a cell holding himself and thrashing as if in pain.

An Amethyst came rushing in to check on him. Leon suddenly spurn around and sliced both sides of the Amethyst with a tessen in each hand.

The Amethyst was poofed and her gem landed on the ground. Leon looked up and stared directly at a corner.

He threw a tessen at it and the screen was covered in static. The screen soon went away as the globe stopped glowing.

"Does that ease your doubt? He poofed one of the guards and took out the camera in that cell.

'The only way to find out what happened is to go there or ask him." said Wira.

"I won't believe any of your lies! There was a pair that looked just like us. How do I know it wasn't them instead?" said Erin.

"Quite the deductive reasoning. Then how about we ask him ourselves. I know you're there, come on out."

Everyone was confused at who she was talking to at the end. She let out a sigh before her gem glowed.

She pulled a white handle from her gem. Before anyone could say anything, a long thin whip of electricity came from the handle.

Wira moved her hand so fast it barely looked like she moved it at all. A small portion of a vent shaft came crashing down on the table.

Leon quickly came out of it with a tessen in each hand. The Pearls were prepared to fight but stopped when Wira held her hand up again, with her whip fading away.

"Now, now there's no need to fight. We're here to talk. You've come at the right moment. Care to help me out?" said Wira.

"Why would I ever want to help you?" said Leon. Wir laughed before answering. "To prove my point.

'Since you were up there, you saw the video. Tell us, what happened to that Amethyst?" said Wira.

"I just poofed her and shapeshifted into her. That's all." "Oh really." Wira stood up and walked to the screen behind her.

She pressed a few things on the side panel before it came on. It showed what was on the previous video but from a different angle.

Leon's eyes widened as showed more than the previous one. It showed him destroying one camera before his tessens glowed and became one large tessen.

He closed it before bringing it down on the Amethyst gem. Wire decided to stop the video there before turning back around.

"You sure all you did was poof her. From the looks of it, you more than likely shattered her.

'I mean that would be a smart move. That way you could turn into her without her reforming and telling the others." said Wira.

Leon had his head down. "There's no need to be ashamed, that is what you were made to be.

'A ruthless killer. Then again, I'm quite curious. The machine that he put you two in always had you reform as infants and had to be retrained.

'What you did there was what you did then. Is it possible, that you remember everything from the war." said Wira.

Leon didn't answer as he still had his head down. "Leon." called out Erin.

Leon still didn't move. Wira looked at him. 'What is he planning? Thought Wira. "This is pointless.

'Why must we even try and reason with them If they can't do what they were made to, then they should be bubbled or shattered." said Red.

Wira was about say something but didn't as she watched Mal and Ichigo walk toward Leon.

She even noticed the Pearls walking toward Emma and Erin. Red and Malena noticed this, while a wide grin spread across Wira's face.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" question Red. "I-I don't know. My body just moved on its own." said Ichigo.

"I was wondering what you were planning, now I know." said Wira. Everyone was stunned before the looked at Leon.

Leon raised his head up and his eyes were cold and lifeless. Red and Melena looked at him speechless, while Wira was ecstatic.

"I've haven't seen that look in centuries. I should've known you would do that."

"Known what? What is he doing?" asked Melena. "Since we are gems, that won't affect us, but when it comes to humans that's a different story.

'A human's blood is mostly made of water. They may only be 10% human but are still partially human with the blood and all.

'Though since they're not as human, they need much less of what a regular human needs for survival.

'He more than likely focused on a water source, hoping for a pipe or something.

'He more than likely didn't even know he could do that. After all, he fought against pure gems that don't have blood.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know his full potential nor that he like all the others have the same powers as the gem type they are and much more." explained Wira.

Red and Melena look at Wira from the corner of their eyes but kept their full attention on Leon.

"Then how do we break his control?" whispered Red. "Three ways. One, we remove the water source or get him away from it.

'Two, poof him." explained Wira. "What about the third option?" whispered Melena.

"Break his concentration but you two both know that's impossible. As long as he has that look, there's no way." said Wira.

Leon looked at Emma and Erin before looking at Wira. "It was nice talking, but we're leaving." said Leon.

"It seems that way but don't mess up." said Wira. "Or you'll take that moment to capture us."

Wira had a grin on her face. "This game of cat and mouse is not over. I'm impressed you remembered that about me."

"Then you must also remember I'll do whatever it takes to survive." said Leon

"True. You've impressed me so much, that I'll give you a five minute head start and won't attack until then." said Wira.

"WHAT?!" roared Red as he looked at Wira. "Are you sure about this? I mean, all that that work to get them will be for nothing." said Melena.

"No, the plan worked." said Wira. Leon was slightly worried but didn't show it. "What is your plan?" asked Leon.

"To expose you for what you really are. The Girasol was defending you, saying that you changed.

'Look at what you have done so far. Shattered a gem and took control of your fellow hybrids by exploiting the fact they're part human.

'From what they tell me, you and he fused very easily. If the two of you were the same gem type, no big deal but that's not the case.

'That would mean you two have a close bond and can function properly as a new being entirely.

'Since the Girasol defended you, he didn't get the memory of your battle experience. If I had to guess, he's the only one in this room that was there and doesn't remember how you were.

'You hid that from him. How do you think they made him feel. Why have you never told him?

'Why didn't his creator tell him? Do you really care for him or do you just love the fight?" said Wira.

Leon was stunned by all Wira said. It took all his will to not lose control. "That's what you think but, we'll take our departure." said Leon.

"Go right ahead. Your time starts…..now." Leon knocked those in his control out before grabbing Erin and Emma.

He took off at a blinding speed after his wings formed. They reached the landing bay and saw various ships.

Leon quickly scanned the area before heading for a light blue diamond shape ship. His gem glowed before the door opened.

Leon let Emma and Erin go before going to the control pad. "Do you know how to even fly thing?" asked Emma.

"No clue, do you?" said Leon. "No. I never flew anything before." Leon bit his thumb a little as he knew the only option left.

He looked at Erin with sadness in his eyes before nodding his head. Erin nodded as well as the pair moved toward each other.

They formed Crystal and headed for the control panel. Emma looked at him as he started the ship up.

"Can you fly this?" asked Emma. Crystal remained quiet for some time before eventually speaking.

"It's more advanced to what I'm used to but the controls are still the same." answered Crystal.

The ship hovered a little before leaving the landing pad. The ship exited a large sphere shaped dome that was white, yellow, blue, and pink on the outside.

 _~On Earth in the temple~_

The warp pad just activated as Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, and Connie appeared on it.

Pearl was the first one to come off of it and started pacing. "We'll never get that drop ship to fly. We're losing time.

'Who knows what they're doing to Steven and the others. Hi, Steven. What we going to.." said Pearl before stopping.

She turned and looked at Steven. "I'm back." said Steven. Everyone was surprised to see him before they rushed off to hug him before eventually pulling back.

"We were so worried. We thought we'll never see you again. After the others went missing too, we thought the diamonds were going to attack again."

"They took more humans for the zoo?!" "No. Leon, Erin, and Emma went missing sometime before you came to tell us about Aquamarine.

'Leon and Erin appeared a few days later, at least we thought it was them. Before any of us could ask anything, Blue grabbed them and questioned where the real Leon and Erin was.

'They kept saying they were the real one, then Blue asked the one that looked like Leon what his name was.

'They couldn't answer, not only that but when asked about Emma they had no clue who she was." explained Pearl.

"What happened to them?" asked Steven. "All they would ever say is what we already know.

'The other core Topazes were involved in Leon, Erin, and Emma's kidnapping." said Pearl.

The warp pad activated as Blue, Edom, and Thulite appeared. Their eyes widened when they saw Steven.

"Y-you're back." said Thulite. "Yeah, it wasn't easy." said Steven. "You must tell us later how you were able to do that." said Blue.

"Anything new?" asked Garnet. "They still won't give up anything. I might know…..where they are."

"What is it?" asked Pearl. "That." said Edom pointing outside. Everyone turned to see a large diamond shape ship land.

Before anyone could say anything Blue raced outside, with the others eventually following.

The others were about to summon their weapons but Blue stopped them. "It's okay. There's no threat." said Blue.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Edom. "The four of us programmed our ships, so they will only work for us, our creations, or those we let operate it.

'To get inside though, only us and our creations can get inside of it at first." explained Blue.

The door of the ship opened as a long gangway came from the entrance. Emma was the first seen coming out.

"Emma! Are Leon and Erin with you? Are all of you alright?" said Thulite as she rushed over to check on her.

"Yes, they'll be out soon. We're….alright." answered Emma. "What happened?" asked Blue.

Emma looked back at the ship before looking at Blue again. "Wira." Blue's eyes widened, while Thulite covers her mouth with both hands.

Even Edom rubbed the back of his head knowing what may have happened. "Who's that?" asked Connie.

"She's one of the core Topazes and very dangerous. Wira is the type to always have a plan and there wasn't one time that one of them failed.

'She may tell you it but never the whole thing. More than likely she came up with the plan to kidnapped you three while we were busy trying figure out what happened to the people going missing.

'To let you three escape, I fear the worst." said Blue. Crystal came off the ship slowly with his eyes closed.

Edom, Blue, and Emma were the only ones that could pick up on Crystal's changed demeanor.

"Crystal! You okay as well." said Thulite. Crystal didn't say anything as stopped at the end of the gangway.

"Crystal?" Crystal opened his eyes as he looked around. "We're here now." said Crystal before he unfused.

Leon reached his hand out toward Erin but it was slapped away. "Don't! I thought out of anyone you would understand how it felt to not remember a large part of your life.

'You could've helped me remember or even cope with that." said Erin. Leon wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

Erin turned and glared at Blue. "And you. You've regained your memory but didn't warn any of us of them.

'You know what they're cable of but didn't tell us what to do to deal with them. You also know what we're capable of but don't even tell us.

'Did you even trust any them to let them know your real name?" said Erin.

Blue didn't say anything as he looked at Erin in surprise. "What is he talking about?" questioned Edom.

Blue looked at him as he saw everyone was staring at him. He let out a sigh before eventually answering.

"I didn't want to make matters worse. Red suddenly showed up out of the blue and attacked.

'I never thought he would actually call for help due to how prideful he is. As for not telling you two, I had my reasons.

'The war is something no one is proud of. There was no clear winner. Homeworld lost a potential colony and a diamond.

'The Crystal gems lost many allies, then corruption, and now the Cluster. You two were on the front lines.

'Any battle win or lose can leave scars on people. By making you two forget, it erased your scars.

'I hoped the Diamonds wouldn't need you anymore so that we could escape." explained Blue.

"AS WELL AS GAMBLED WITH OUR LIVES!" "There was a chance that they may have wanted you two shattered for not being like the others but I was willing to take that risk.

'I can't change the past but we can learn from it. Everything I did was to protect you two." said Blue.

"That didn't work. You may have erased it from our consciousness but it was still in our subconscious.

'Do you have any clue how confusing it is to wake up from a nightmare, only to now know it was your forgotten past!?" said Erin.

Blue looked at him stunned, completely unaware of that. He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"No! You didn't have to go through that. Do you any clue how confusing this is.

'Girasols don't have perception. Only Sapphires. Aquamarines don't have hydrokinesis. Only Lapis Lazulis.

'Which means the powers we have are a mixture of who knows how many gems.

'Did you even care how many humans you had to basically kill to use their genetics to make us?

'Do you even care about is or are we just experiments you didn't want to destroy just yet?

'Not only did you hide the truth from all of us but even the one person that could tell any of us didn't.

'Did you ever tell any of them your real name or his real name?" said Erin.

Blue looked off to the side before looking at Erin. "I did what had to be done. There was never a proper time for an explanation.

'Homeworld came to take you two away. Leon comes back after a few years only to get poofed.

'The other Topazes arrive and the three of you were kidnapped. On top of that, Steven left to face the punishment for all the crimes that Rose was charged with." explained Blue.

"Real convenient, wasn't it. Keep your secrets and hope no one ever finds out." said Erin.

"Erin-" started Leon. "Don't you even start! He barely did worse than all the things you've done."

Majority of everyone present was still stunned at the shocking revelation that Erin was bringing to light, while Leon looked away.

"Erin, you need to calm down. We can talk about this in due time with everyone present." said Blue.

"Oh, now you want to talk. After your dirty little secret is out in the open. I didn't want to believe her but she's right.

'The two of you play innocent, especially when you forgot your past. Even when you remembered, you still kept up the act.

'Hiding the fact that the two are still the same before the war. You two are the only ones who haven't changed at all.

'You kept all of us in the dark by your outward demeanor but on the inside, you're still the same." said Erin.

Blue tried to think of a way to make this situation better but nothing he could come up with would work in the way he wanted.

He looked at Leon and saw that he looked like a kicked puppy. 'If I don't dissolve this fast, she wins. I can't let that happen.' thought Blue.

"What, cat got your tongue? This is the first time that the great Latin didn't have some kind of comeback to this.

'Then again, Wira was always the better one when it came to planning. You were just the one that made best weapons and the best course of action to win a battle.

'Melena was the one that made sure nothing could ever go wrong. Ares was the brute, especially after the rumor of her demise.

'Then again, the four of were just like your Diamonds. After her demise, you threw yourself into your work.

'Leaving Ares all alone to cope with the loss of his Diamond. You two use to have a better relationship than what you had before you left.

'You were the one that decided to have secrets." said Erin. "I understand how you feel but that is enough." said Latin.

"Or what? You'll do to me what did to your failures?!"

"Erin, that's way too far." said Leon. "Where is far enough then?! You're nothing more than a weapon to them.

'All of us are. They even went as far as to make you a mindless beast so you could fight better." said Erin.

"Y-yes, b-but that was the past. If we don't get over this now. She wins." said Leon.

"Oh really, then why are you still mad at them about it?" "I'm not mad about it."

"Did you forget, you shared everything to help spark my memory so I could fly the ship out of there.

'Or are you just holding that anger in so you can still be ruthless in battle?" said Erin.

"You didn't see everything," said Leon. "Of course not, you're just like him, always hiding secrets.

'Well I'm done with all these lies and especially these secrets." said Erin before storming off.

Emma quickly followed after him, she wanted to stay behind to help explain everything but didn't want to leave Erin alone at this time.

Latin was about to follow after them but Edom placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You're not going anywhere. You have a lot to explain." said Edom.


	24. Do you even know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 21**

A few weeks passed since Steven, Erin, Emma, and Leon returned and there still no sign of the Topazes nor any gems from Homeworld.

Latin explained everything to everyone, the majority of everyone forgave him or looked passed it.

The only ones that still had a problem with it were Celeste and Thulite. Latin stayed in his ship majority of the time trying to figure out what Homeworld could be planning and how to stop it before it happens.

Edom saw that Leon was down and did all he could to get him over Erin. Emma was the only one that Erin would interact with.

She tried to get Leon and Erin back together but never succeeded. Latin staying in his ship and not dealing with the problem didn't help.

Leon landed on the beach as his wings faded away. "Leon." called out a voice. He looked up and saw Edom walking toward him.

"Oh, Edom. Is something wrong?" asked Leon. Edom frowned when he saw the dark rings around Leon's eyes.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." "What are you-"

"Don't try to play me. You always fly off searching for him. You're still part human, if you don't take care of yourself it will quit on you.

'When was the last time you even stopped to sleep?" said Edom. "About a few days ago." said Leon.

Edom just looked at him. Leon let out a sigh before answering again. "I stopped seeing him around a week ago, so a week."

Edom pulled Leon close to him before sitting down and placing Leon in his lap.

"W-what are you doing?" If you're not going to take of yourself, then I will." said Edom.

Leon tried to push himself out of Edom's grip but couldn't. "You know I'm not holding you tight.

'If you were well rested, you could've broken free with a little effort." said Edom. Leon didn't say anything.

Edom looked down and saw Leon was fast asleep. He stood up slowly before walking up to the temple.

Edom saw no one was inside and went to put Leon down on the couch. Leon let out a little whine and wrapped his arms around Edom's neck.

Edom was stunned at that but just let out a sigh. He grabbed a blanket from the shelf and sat down on the couch.

Edom put the blanket over Leon and sat back.

'How do I get him to forgive him. As much as I hate it, that's the only way to get Leon out of this self-destructing path.' thought Edom.

As he kept thinking of ways to fix their relationship, he eventually drifted off. It wasn't until the warp pad activated that he woke up.

Edom looked around and saw about a few hours passed since the sun was setting. Erin and Emma looked over at them.

Erin scoffed before quickly going out the front door. Emma looked at them for a brief moment before following after Erin.

Edom carefully untangled himself from Leon and put him on the couch. He put the cover over Leon before going after Erin and Emma.

The pair made it to bottom of the steps by the time Edom made it outside. "HEY!" called out Edom.

Erin ignored him and kept walking. Edom leaped in the air and landed a little bit ahead of Erin.

Erin was about to walk past him but Edom grabbed his wrist. "Let me go!" said Erin. "No. What is even your problem?!"

"Why do you care?! I'm no longer in your way. So just go back to him. The two of you made a great pair.

'Without me, the two of you can stay Serpentine as long as you want." said Erin. "You think that's all I care about?!" said Edom.

"You sure made that point clear when he was poofed. Now let me go!" Erin struggled but couldn't even get Edom's grip to loosen.

"So what! Now you want to run off and cry now that your feelings are hurt. What did he do after things settled down, he went back to you."

"Oh, so that is supposed to make me overjoyed. He left before. Back when we found out that we were created to weapons, he just ran off.

'I felt like he did but he just left. When you two were fighting, instead of unfusing, he chose to be in that fusion for three years.

'I trusted him and didn't mind that he wanted to deal with on his own. But he didn't trust me to tell me with all of this.

'Instead, he chose to hide it from me. Not only that but someone who is considered the enemy told me what they hid from me.

'How do you think I feel about that?!" said Erin. Edom began to walk off with Erin.

"Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" "To put an end to this." said Edom as he kept pulling up the gangway of Latin's ship.

Emma followed after a little curious and worried. Latin was in a lab on a lower level of the, when heard arguing.

He let out a groan before walking towards a set of stairs. The chair in the middle moved over, as Latin came from the now revealed passageway.

"See, I've piloted this ship many times and I've never seen that passageway before. How am I to trust someone who doesn't trust me.

'Who knows what else he's hiding." said Erin. He looked at Latin again and saw he looked slightly different.

Latin was now wearing a white suit with golden stripes and wrapped sleeves, duke blue cloak with gold lining, and light black gauntlets.

"It was a long overdue reformation. The times are changing." said Latin. "Oh, so you just now finding a need for change.

'After everything blows up in your face. Real convenient." said Erin. Latin let out a sigh.

"Everything changes over time." "Sure it does." "UGGH! Would you two just get over this already!

'It's getting pretty annoying." said Edom. "Then what do you suggest?!" said Erin trying to get out of Edom's grip.

"Get over it. You occasionally fought in the war, piloted a ship, and forgot all about it. Big deal.

'Latin just stayed in his lab making weapons in the lab for the diamonds and made you.

'Leon and I fought on the front lines. All you two ever did in battle, when you ever had to fight, was hold them off until soldiers came to deal with them.

'He and I poofed countless gems and shattered others. Don't you think a couple of humans weren't caught in the crossfire?

'It's either fit our roles or be purged. You're hurt that no one ever told you the truth. He had to reawaken suppressed memories to even get you out of there." said Edom.

Both Latin and Erin looked at him. "Wait wait wait. There were humans on the battlefield?" said Latin.

"What does it matter?! You made him fight! I and many other gems were made to fight!"

Latin didn't say anything as he was thinking about something. Erin was about to say something but Latin beat him to the punch.

"Has his eyes ever hazed over?" "They were that way the entire time during the war. When I used that switch they became that way." said Edom.

"I mean on their own, through no outside force. Also, what happened to that switch?" said Latin.

"When we're fighting as Serpentine after came back. As for the switch, it was destroyed. Why?"

"That switch only helped him fight without mercy. Since it's destroyed he can't be forced to be that way anymore.

'After the initial destruction he would be that way until he remembers his past." explained Latin.

"There was also during our escape. His eyes hazed over that way." said Erin. Latin's eyes widened at that.

"Care to share what the problem is." said Edom. "From what you tell me, he only became that way when he needed to fight to protect.

'That is dangerous." said Latin. "Shouldn't that be a good thing. I mean you Crystal gems whole purpose of fighting is to protect this planet and its people." said Edom.

"Normally yes. But this situation is different. If he sees he can win or at least hold them off, he'll throw all caution to the side and fight.

'In fact, that was the main and only reason he was poofed during the war. He fought without thinking.

'During a battle that is a double edge sword. It can crush your opponents but it can also get you killed depending on who your opponents.

'It also appears he uses it as a trump card if it can work. I know about how the Serpentine battle went but how was he you escaped?" said Latin.

Erin looked down and Emma rubbed her arm. Latin noticed their hesitation and was worried.

"Initially it was just Erin and me in the conference room with the other Topazes and their creations.

'Leon was in a cell somewhere else on the base. He eventually got out and found us.

'During the time before he came, Wira told Erin pretty much everything about his and Leon's past.

'Leon and she then talked back and forth before she showed a recording of how he escaped.

'Leon….he…" explained Emma. "He shattered the Amethyst guard that went to check on him!" said Erin.

Both Edom and Latin's eyes widened at that. Emma only nodded her head before speaking again.

"He somehow controlled the other hybrids' bodies. Wira explained how he might be doing that.

'During that time his eyes were hazed over." explained Emma. "This is not good." said Latin.

"What's not good about? He did what he had to do." said Edom. "By shattering that guard?!

'No one deserves that!" said Erin. Before Erin and Edom could begin auguring Latin spoke up.

"What's not good is Leon's mental state." said Latin. "What do you mean?" asked Erin.

"The whole reason I wiped your memories was to help ease the scars of the war. From what you tell me, Leon is nothing more than a ticking time bomb.

'And then this rift between us is putting a toll on his physical body. His mental state is worse than what it was during the war.

'During the war, he just followed orders and fought when he had to. Now he'll fight to protect those he care, even at the cost of his own life.

'All of you are part human and have blood in your bodies. Granted, it's not a much as Steven nor any pure human.

'Before and during the war, Leon never showed any signs of being able to tap into any liquid like that, only water and ice in the area.

'I did make it, so he could fly but he never showed that skill until recently. It's more than likely all of you have untapped potential that even we don't know about." explained Latin.

Erin and Emma were stunned at that. "So what can we do?" asked Edom. "At this point, there's nothing we can do but be ready for any future attacks."


	25. Just Following Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 22**

Wira was in a lab with Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire helping her. She was looking at different screens when the door opened.

"Red, can this wait? I'm in the middle of something." said Wira not even looking at who entered.

"Actually, it's me." said Melena. Wira turned her head. "Melena, this is a pleasant surprise.

'I anticipated he would be back to tell me I was wrong or something like that. Then again the two of you are….close.

'It would wise for you to talk to me than him. I mean, out of the two of you, you're the only one that sees reason.

'Also, let me guess. The reason Mal is not with you is that he's with Ichigo helping Red calm down through sparing.

'Honestly, you can do so much better." said Wira. "All true. As for the last part, I see the same thing that you see in-" started Melena.

"DON'T YOU DARE UTTER THAT NAME IN HERE NOT COMPARE OUR RELATIONSHIP TO YOURS!" interrupted Wira.

Both Malena and Wira were stunned by that outburst. Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire flinched a little at it.

"R-right. Just a slip of tongue." "Y-yes. It happens to everyone. What was it that you needed?"

"Are you sure, that was a wise course of action? I mean letting them go and even take...that ship." said Melena.

Wira let out a sigh. "As I explained it before. It was the best course of action to put a rift in their relationship and separate them.

'Also, there was no way we could even use that ship. It would've done us no good." said Wira.

"If you say so." "Now there you go." "What do you mean?" asked Melena.

"Second guessing my plans like him. The two of you need to have faith. Now come" said Wira heading for the door.

Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire followed after her. "Where exactly are we going?" asked Melena.

"To clear all of this up." Wira begins to walk down a hallway with the other following her.

She was about to enter a room when yelling was heard further down. Wira then turned her attention in that direction.

'What is he doing near the landing bay?' thought Wira. They soon saw Red yelling at Amethyst that was cowering.

"What is going here?" said Wira as they walked up toward him. "This Amysthes claim she received orders from a Topaz to gather recordings of our meeting with them." said Red.

Wira looked at the Amethyst before speaking. "Did she get any of it?" "No. I stopped her before she could."

"Tal, Mai take care of things in our labs. Bryx, Claire take care of any and all recordings.

'When you finish, go and find Ichigo and Mal and bring them back here." said Wira. The four of them nodded before quickly leaving to do as they were told.

Wira walked over to a control panel and began typing something in. "What are you doing?" asked Melena.

"Trying to find the recording of this incident to find out why this Amethyst is saying this."

A screen came up as many different footages from different angles came up. She focused on two specific one and blew them up.

On one screen it showed Melena in Wira's lab with her, in another, it showed Melena talking to the Amethyst at the same exact time.

"H-how is that possible?" asked Melena. "That is an excellent question. That gem has the same cut and gem placement as yours.

'I understand if it one of our creation shapeshifted but they can't change their gem like that.

'Also the other Topazas don't have cuts like ours. Where did that Topaz go off to?"

"Th-they went off looking for you and Red sir." said Amethyst. The screen all suddenly turned gray with static.

"What happened to the recordings?!" said Red. "I had my Pearls destroy every video footage and all of our data." said Wira.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! ALL OUR HARD WORK IS NOW DOWN THE DRAIN?!"

"Relax. I always have backups programmed into our ships. That's why I constantly ask for access to them.

'Also, when the Amethyst said a Topaz gave them orders to retrieve our data, I figured someone high ranking wants everything that we have.

'They won't get it that easily." explained Wira. The screens began to show current monitoring of the base.

Wira was about to close it when one screen caught her eye. She blew it up and her eyes widened.

On it, it showed all of the hybrids facing three figures. Red turned to the Amethyst.

"WHO ARE THEY AND DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOMEONE CAME TO OUR BASE?!" roared Red.

The Amethyst was trembling and she struggled to come up with an answer. "Red calm down.

'It's obvious she didn't know of their presence. Also, they look almost like us, so they have to be Topazes as well." said Wira.

"But I thought we were only ones like that." said Melena. "Red? That's a funny name Ares." said a voice.

The three of them quickly turned around while the Amethyst backed away. They saw a figure with long wavy candy pink hair in a top half bun, light pink skin, and was wearing a cherry blossom pink ball gown like dress, the front skirt was open to reveal thigh high charm pink boots.

What drew the trio's attention was the pink Topaz gem over their stomach.

Wira glared at her. "Who are you and hear are you doing here?!" questioned Wira.

The figure merely laughs at that. "he did want me that you would be like that. But I'm more interested in you, Red.

'Why did you change your name? I mean our Diamond took the time make us and even give us names.

'It is sad that she's gone but by changing your name, it's as though you moved on and forgot about her." said the figure.

Red was about to charge but Wira held a hand up to stop him. "What are you doin?!" said Red.

"Go and help the others. As soon as you get back, we're getting out of here." said Wira.

"Why?" asked Melena. "I'll explain later, just go." Melena and Red looked at each other before taking off.

"Not that wasn't nice. I wanted to talk to all of you at once." said the figure. "Oh don't worry." said Wira.

She summoned two whips and used on to destroy the control panel she was just using.

"You'll be talking alright, starting with your name!" Wira's went forward, the figure jumped to the side to dodge it.

"Sure, if survive long enough to know it. Just like his name, mine has the same meaning. Our diamond gave me the name Bellona." said the figure.

Her gem glowed as he pulled a french rose pink handle and puce pink edges. On on the edge of the whip was pink diamond pendant connected by a small white rope.

Wira flicked her whips as electricity began to surround it. Bellona only smirked as a red and white flame came from the handle making a whip.

Red and Melena rushed into a large room. They saw three figures in front of their creations.

"Ah, so it seems you've finally arrived. You must be wondering who we are. I am known as Erwin.

'To the left of me Vishala and to my right is Taji. We are your replacements." said one of the figures.

The figure known as Erwin had bone white hair that slicked back, cream white skin, and wore a black suit, a cornsilk shirt, black tie with a white diamond, and seashell white dress shoes.

The figure known as Vishala had azure blue colored skin, long white hair with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of face entwines each other like a caduceus' snake that rested upon their chest, and wore a long midnight blue dress that reached the floor.  
The figure known as Taji had maximum yellow hair in a man bun, lemon yellow colored skin, and wore a yellow body length suit with a hood, and mellow yellow boots.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING THAT?!" roared Red. Erwin let out a sigh before rubbing his temples.

"I see. So she has to deal one as well. Explaining everything would just be lost on you."

"Can we just get this over with." said Taji. "Of course." said Erwin. Vishala, Taji, and Erwin's gems began to glow.

Everyone reached toward their gems. " If I share this with you, never speak a word " sang Vishala.

Red and Melena were about to summon their weapons but stopped when they saw the hybrids shaking.

'What is going on.' though Melena. " Take a moment to remember your past, before you lose your mind " sang Erwin.

Mal and Ichigo collapsed while Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire held their sides. Red and Melena rushed to their sides.

" Memories black and white, hide behind our work cause every year passing takes a part of us " sang Taji.

Mal and Ichigo's hands started to change into a claw and Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire's legs began to become bird like.

" Smiling faces, empty hands, why can't we live without her. This past is haunting us, we wish it'll go away

' You rebel just because you could, shattering everyone that we ever loved " sang Erwin, Taji, and Vishala.

Red and Melena could only stare, not knowing what to do as they became corrupted. As it began to spread, it suddenly stopped before receding.

The effects left them unconscious. "It seems you were right." said Taji. "What did you do?" questioned Red as he about to summon his weapon.

Melena held grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and she shook her head. Red grinded his teeth.

Melena held up her hand and a large divider came down. The pair went over and picked up the hybrids.

One under each arm and the third on their shoulder. The pair hurried back to the landing bay.

"Who or what do they are? They're Topazes like us but can use corruption like the Diamonds." said Melena.

"No clue." said Red. 'Is this why she wanted to us go? Did she know they could corrupted gems and why didn't it affect us?' thought Red.

When they made it to the landing bay, Wira was standing next to her ship. Off to the side, Bellona was tied up in Wira's whip unconscious.

Around her where poofed gems. Wira looked up to see them coming. When she saw the hybrids being carried, she quickly went toward them and to Tal and Bryx.

"We're leaving now." said Wira as the three of them rushed toward their ships. As they started their ships up, a large explosion was heard.

The trio quickly moved their ships off the base before a small black orb appeared above them.

The ships vanished at a high speed before reappearing over a large field of strawberries on Earth.

They landed their ships on the shore. Red and Melena came out of their ships but Wira still remained hers but the gangway was down.

The pair walked toward it. "What do you think she's got cooking up?" asked Melena.

"After that happened, there's no telling." said Red. When they went in they say Tal and Bryx laying to the side.

The chair in the middle was out of place so the pair went down the stairs. 'She didn't even meet up. How bad could this be?' thought Melena.

When they made it to the bottom they Wira looking at a multitude of different screens and had four different holographic keyboards around her.

They could slightly make out her mumbling no. "So what's the new game plan?" asked Red.

Wira didn't say anything nor showed any signs of acknowledging their presence. "Hey, don't you hear me?!"

"Red, please. Wira?" said Melena. Wira still didn't say anything. Red walked next to her. Wira still didn't show any signs of acknowledging their presence.

It wasn't until Red waved his hand in front of her face did, she take notice. "Red, Melena, when did you two get here?" said Wira.

"We've been here for some time. You've never took notice us." answered Melena.

"Oh, I didn't notice. I was..preoccupied." "That's an understatement. Haven't seen you like since we started making the hybrids." said Red.

"If only our situation was as simple as then." said Wira. "How bad is it?" asked Melena.

"Bad? That's taking our situation lightly. Those new Topazes were our replacements. A sapphire predicted that a set of Topazes would rebel against them, so the Diamonds made two sets of us.

'When I think about it, it makes sense. Their appearance matches their respective Diamond almost exactly.

'Even the ability to corrupt gems are like the Diamonds. Since Blue and we were acting on our own to take down the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds more than likely saw that we rebelled against them.

'So they sent them to more than likely get rid of us. That would explain why that Amethyst was trying to get all of our data.

'They more than likely wanted to know what we knew. This messes everything and we're on the wrong side." explained Wira.

"What do you mean?" asked Red. "Since we were replaced, we are now fugitives and enemies of Homeworld.

'We damage the bond the Crystal Gems had with one another so they won't trust us. As much as I hate it, we have no choice but to try to become their allies." said Wira.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING?!" yelled Red. "Red, if she brought that up then that's our only option.

'Homeworld has a large army and we have limited resources. The Crystal Gems may have fewer numbers but at least those are a few more we have to go into battle with." said Melena.

Red grinded his teeth knowing that was their only option.

 **A/N: The song featured is a parody of the songs Real Life and Cartouche**


	26. Desperate times calls for desperate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 23**

Leon was looking up at the sky, floating in the middle of the vast ocean. He's been searching for Erin, completely unaware that things were better.

Leon turned his head. In his hand was an ice figure of Crystal. 'What can I do to make things better? Latin is in his lab and not much help. The others are like him. Was it even a mistake coming back.' thought Leon.

He suddenly rose up before smacking the sides of his face. "What am I even thinking? I need to keep looking." said Leon.

With that, his wings formed before he took off. Leon checked most of the sea and islands already, so he decided to check the land.

From the sight of Pink Diamond's palanquin, different cities, to even abandoned gem battle arenas. There was still no sight of Erin.

'Where could he be?' though Leon as came out of a cave. He went high into the clouds as he kept thinking. Leon suddenly stopped when a thought came to him.

'I searched neutral areas mostly. He wouldn't go there, would he?' though Leon. His eyes widened before taking off.

Leon passed many different landmarks either due to humans or gems. He soon came upon the last battlefield between Homeworld and the Crystal Gem.

Leon looked around seeing discarded and broken weapons. He even saw how the Earth was taking it over with plants, mainly strawberries.

Leon landed and began to walking around, occasionally stopping to look at different weapons.

'It's been many years but this place feels like coming back home strangely. The last place I was poofed before...' thought Leon.

He fell to his knees on the verge of tears as he thought of everything that happened the last two years.

From meeting the being raised by Thulite, training from Galeun, learning from Celeste, meeting Onyx, finally fusing with Erin, meeting the Crystal gems, learning more about his past, and now his possibly destroyed relationship with Erin.

Leon fell to his knees as he tried to hold the tears back but failing. "Why? Why was I even made?"

"To be the perfect weapons for the Diamonds." said a voice.

Leon quickly stood up and summoned his tessen. A few feet away from him was Wira.

"YOU! YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" yelled Leon.

He charged at her. Wira only let out a sigh. She easily dogged each wing before eventually catching both of Leon's wrists.

"If you truly want someone to blame the one that made, blame the Diamond you were made for, blame yourself for being just like them. But none of this is my fault." said Wira.

Leon tried to break free as more tears started to fall. Wira was a bit taken aback but kept her guard up.

"Look, we both…..dislike one another." Leon looked up at her.

"That's putting things mildly." said Leon. "Yes but listen."

"Why should I? All you speak is venom." "I didn't poof you nor are my Pearls nearby." said Wira.

She let him go and Leon moved back a few feet. "Okay, so what's your angle?" asked Leon.

"A truce would benefit you as well as us." "If you're talking about a truce let alone a possible alliance things have to be bad. Question is, how bad?"

"The Diamonds made another set of Topazes and want us dead as well as you guys. And you know what they had back then.

' Homeworld Homework is much more advanced now." said Wira.

"What reassurance do I have this is not some elaborate ruse?" questioned Leon.

"After all that happened, I can understand your caution. I'll let you have access to my ship and two of my Pearls.

'After some time, we'll come to speak of an alliance." said Wira.

Leon could only stare at her in complete shock. It took a few minutes before he could respond.

"Th-there has to be some kind of catch." said Leon. Wira huffed at that before crossing her arms.

"Like I said, the Diamonds want us both dead so it's best we team up."

Leon could only stare at her still trying to think what ulterior motive she might have. He let out a sigh when he couldn't think of any.

"You know there's no guarantee that they'll believe it." said Leon. "I'm more than aware of that." said Wira.

 _~At the temple~_

Erin walked down the gangway of Latin's ship with Emma and Edom behind him. "Well, what should we do now?" asked Emma.

"To find where Leon flew off to." said Edom. "You mean he's not sleeping inside?"

"More than likely he woke and warped somewhere before leaving that area flying."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Erin. "He was near to complete exhaustion when I made him rest." answered Edom.

"Then any clue on where he might be?" "Any clue as to where you were prior to coming back?"

"Right. So he could be anywhere and by the time we get where he is, he may have just left." said Erin.

The trio kept talking as they made their way to the house. A loud beeping from Latin's ship caused them to turn around. Latin came running off.

"What's going on?" asked . "A ship is approaching and fast." said Latin. No sooner did his finish, Wira's ship appeared over the beach.

Edom summoned two axes before the ship started to land. Erin, Emma, and Latin followed suit by summoning theirs.

The ship landed and the gangway came out. Leon came out with Bryx and Tal next to him.

"L-Leon?!" called out Erin in shock. "Erin!" said Leon as he quickly flew over to him. He wanted to hug him but stopped shy a few feet away.

Leon tried to direct his attention to something else and noticed Latin's sword looked a bit different.

It was bigger than it was previously and the hilt was much more profound. He decided not to say anything about it in case it triggered Erin.

Leon was stunned when Erin hugged him. He soon returned the hug. It was until Edom coughed did the two break away.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" asked Edom. "Right. Well, it very complicated and a long story.

'But long story short, we need to trust the other Topazes" said Leon. Everyone with the exception of Tal and Bryx stared at him in complete shock.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Latin, Emma, and Erin gave Edom a look. Leon was a bit confused by their looks but decide to question it later.

"What Edom meant to say is why do you feel we should trust them." said Latin. Leon took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay stay with cause this will get complicated. Wira's original plan was to break us apart, by damaging the bonds with had with one another, before taking us out one by one.

'That all changed because the Diamonds made another set of Topazes. A Sapphire predicted that a set of Topazes would betray them so they made two sets.

'You guys and another set. The other set attack them at the base. The white, blue, and yellow one were able to use corruption and nearly corrupted Tal, Bryx, Mai, Claire, Ichigo, and Mal.

'But since their part human it didn't fully work and they weren't corrupted. It also didn't affect Melena and Red.

'Because of all of this, Wira wants to become allies with us since they are now fugitives of Homeworld as well.

'As a sign of goodwill and prove they want to be our allies she gave me access to her ship and sent Tal and Bryx along with me.

'She also said they would be here in a few days in hope of making it a sure thing." explained Leon.

No one could fully think of anything to say as it all sunk in. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Latin was the first to speak up.

"So you said they're coming in a few day?" said Latin. "That's right."

"And she gave you access to her ship and sent two of her creation with you?" "Correct." said Leon.

Latin brushed his hair as he took it all in.

"Think it's a trap?" asked Edom. "No. If Leon came back by himself with that information then maybe.

'The fact he has her ship and two of her creation means she's both serious and desperate.

'I mean, we can access all of her data and possibly bubble her creation before they come.

'Which also means everything else has to be true." said Latin. He looked a Leon, then Tal and Bryx, before looking at Wira's ship.

'Wonder how it will be." thought Latin.


	27. Everything Changes ever so slightly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 24**

Red was tapping a finger on the arm of his chair. Claire and Ichigo were piloting his ship as they followed Melena's ship.

He was still upset at the fact they had to make some type of truce in order to survive against the Diamonds potential attacks.

Things didn't improve as the Crystal Gem's base came into few. Red could see that nearly the entire infantry was waiting on them at the front the base.

Claire and Ichigo landed the ship not too far from Melena's. The pair turned to Red after they lowered the gangway.

"Let's just get this over with." said Red as he stood up. The three of them began their decent off the ship.

Red turned his head and saw Melana and Wira doing the same. He then turned and saw Latin in the crowd and glared at him.

Both groups stopped near them but still kept a safe distance away. Wira was the first to speak up to ease the tension.

"I know we didn't exactly get off to a good start." started Wira. "That's putting it mildly." said Tiger.

"Tiger!" said Celeste. "What? He has a point." said Jasper.

"Jasper!" said Pearl. "Why are you being so defensive? It's not like we made them run off with their tail between their legs." said Edom.

"That's enough." said Galeun. Wira looked unfazed by the comments before continuing.

"As you may know, the Diamonds want all of us shattered. So to benefits both sides, if we can come to some type of truce or alliance of some sort." said Wira.

 _~A few days later ~_

The alliance went somewhat well. Melena was the only one that didn't have someone always nearby. Granted she was watched like Ares and Wira but from a distance.

Throughout the entire time, Latin nor the other Topazes talked to each other. In fact, it appeared Wira, Red, and Latin even actively avoided each other.

It was obvious to everyone there was some form of tension with Latin and the pair.

When a week was approaching some were thinking of ways to ease, especially with the approaching potential attacks from Homeworld.

Leon was leaning sitting on an empty table as he watched Latin world in his lab.

"You've been quiet for some time, what are you thinking?" said Latin as he typed something up on a holographic keyboard.

"What happened?" asked Leon. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Okay. What happened between you Wira and Red? It's been almost a week and the three of you barely even look at each other let alone talking.

'I remember you three being so close. Sure you occasionally speak to Melena and they speak with everyone is but what happened when we were poofed for so long?" said Leon.

Latin let out a sigh before turning to Leon. "There's a lot that happened but it's none of your concern. We'll work together to stop any attack."

Leon didn't look satisfied by that. "If you three can't can't stand the sight of the other, how will that even work?" questioned Leon.

"Things are different in the heat of battle." Leon still wasn't satisfied by that and knew Latin wasn't going to make it clearer.

He eventually left with a mission in mind. When Leon came up from the lab, he saw Mal waiting by the exit.

Before Leon could say anything, Mal put a finger to his lips before ushering Leon to follow him.

Leon compiled and followed Mal off the ship. Down below, Leon saw Tal, Erin, Bryx, Mai, Ichigo, Claire, and Emma waiting below.

"If there's a meeting like this going, then I believe we're all on the same page." said Leon.

"If you're talking about trying to get lady Wira and lord Red speaking with lord Latin again, then yes." said Tal.

"Any ideas?" asked Erin. "Well, Latin is no help for sure. He won't tell me anything about what caused them to be like this." said Leon.

"Maybe it's due to you being more suited for battle than talking like other Aquamarines." taunted Mal.

Leon glared at Mal's smug look. "And what's your excuse? It's not like you nor her are going to help us. After all, you are just a quartz soldier.

'From your outfit, that's all. I doubt anything she tells you anything that's not relating to fighting.

'I bet it's hard for you to comprehend anything else." countered Leon.

Mal glared at Leon. The pair sized each other up and looked on the verge of summoning their weapons and fighting.

Emma and Mai quickly got in between the two and back them away from the other.

"Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to get us anywhere." said Erin. "My mistake. I forgot the only thing Jaspers are only good for fighting not thinking." said Leon.

Mal looked like he was going to charge any second as Bryx can over to help Mai. "Not helping, Leon." said Emma.

"Of course." Tal let out a sigh before rubbing one of his temples. "Okay, this is getting us nowhere. We need to pull it together." said Ichigo.

Mal snorted before calming down a bit and crossing his arms. As the tension slowly faded, everyone remained quite for some time.

Claire was the first one to speak to break the silence. "How about we just get them together in one place without the others knowing.

'Then solve it from there." suggested Claire. Everyone looked at one another as they thought about.

"Seems like the only way." said Tal.

 _~One Hour later ~_

Wira was walking up the hill to lighthouse led by Claire and Mai. "Come on you two, what is the surprise?" asked Wira.

"Not until we reach the top." said Mai. Wira couldn't help but laugh at that. When they reached the top Wira saw Red, Melena, Mal, Ichigo, Emma, Tal, and Bryx waiting around talking.

Wira was about to speak again but stopped when she head Leon and Erin's voice. She was about to turn around but Claire and Mai pulled her forward, closer to the group.

Red and Melena noticed Wira coming closer. "So what's this meeting about?" asked Red.

Wira looked at him puzzled. "I thought one of you might have known?" said Wira.

Both Red and Melena looked at each other before looking at Wira confused.

"We have no clue. In fact, we were just told to come here. When you coming up, we figured you wanted us to get together." said Melena.

"Yeah. I mean I know it's been a bit quiet and… you have got to be kidding me!" said Red.

Wira was confused about Red's sudden anger and turned around. There she saw Latin coming up the hill with Erin and Leon by his side.

He had a blindfold over his eyes as Leon and Erin led him closer. Wira turned back around and was about to leave.

Before she could even take a step, Claire and Mai held her wrists. Wira looked at them and saw them silently pleading for her to stay.

She looked up and saw Ichigo and Tal doing the same with Red. Wira let out a sigh before reluctantly agreeing.

She saw Red with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. When Latin was closer Red was the first to speak.

"So what do you want?" questioned Red with venom full in his voice. "R-Red?! Leon, Erin what is going on here?" said Latin as he pulled his wrist free.

He undid the blindfold and saw everyone there. Latin stiffened a bit when he and Wira briefly caught each other's gaze.

"I should've known all of you would try to do something like this." said Wira.

"Try something like what?" asked Red. "Get us back together by tricking us into meeting with one another." answered Latin.

"I don't believe I asked your input." "Yet you had to ask."

Red glared at Latin. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?!" questioned Red.

Before Latin could make a reply, Wira was the first to speak. "As much as it is lovely to hear you two bicker, I have more important things to do." said Wira before turning to leave.

"I will have to agree." said Latin before walking away. "Finally something we agree on." said Red with his arms crossed.

"W-wait! Please!" begged Emma. Leon looked around as he saw Latin and Wira leaving.

His gem glowed as he outstretched his hand toward the sea. A large sphere of water rose from the ocean.

The sphere went over them before coming down into a dome. The water then turned to ice.

Without even looking back, Latin just looked at the ice and spoke. "Leon, drop this. I have work to do." ordered Latin.

"Why?! All you do is run and cover yourself with your work. Why can't you just see that's not gonna work anymore!" said Leon.

"There's is no point of even meeting here. The Diamonds and those other Topazes are preparing for a potential attack.

'It would be best if our attention is focused on being able to stop them." said Latin.

"Precisely the point. So please stop this foolishness and drop this dome already." said Wira.

Leon refused to budge causing both Wira and Latin to let out a sigh. The pair walked toward the edge of the dome before reaching to summon their weapons.

"So that's it then?" asked Melena. "What do you me-" started Red.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW!" interrupted Melena.

Melena's outburst shocked Red and it even caused Wira and Latin to stop and look at her.

"Melena calm down. You need to-" started Wira. "OH! What I need to do!

'What about you?! You really think this whole thing only affects you three?!

"Well what about me?! What about them?! We're in the middle of all of this as well!" interrupted Melena.

"Melena things weren't supposed to be-" started Latin. "WHAT?! YOU PLANNED TO JUST RUN OFF IN HOPES FINDING PEACE?!

'For someone so smart you're pretty dense. Not once did you think of informing us to see how we felt about it.

'How did you know we didn't want the same nor saw what you saw?!" interrupted Melena.

Latin wanted to say something to that but didn't know what to say. Red just took it all in, not saying a word.

Wira had her head lowered a little as she balled up her hands into fists. An eerie and awkward silence filled the area.

Melena continued after a while. "All of us have scars from our time with Homeworld.

"We used to be so close to one another." started Melena. She started to laugh before tears started to form.

"But look at us. Wira is pressured to be perfect and be the cool-headed, emotionless leader all the time, due to being on White's court.

'Red lost his diamond and had to move to another court but kept the insignia as well as changed his name.

'Latin you were at top of our field along with Wira. You were the first one to find a way to make a stable hybrid and even changed your name to help Red cope better.

'The hybrids didn't even get a chance to meet each other on better terms yet after such a sort time, they're what the humans call siblings.

'What about me? I didn't have to go through any of that yet I could only watch and let happen." said Melena.

All the while she was talking, tears just ran down her face. Wira started to say something but kept stopping.

Wira turned her head and covered the top half of her face with her hand.  
"You're right. What is wrong with us? He's right.

'How are we even going to work together to fight Homeworld if we can't sit here and talk?" said Wira before she started laughing.

Despite having her face covered, a few tears were still coming down her face. Many were shocked to see this.

As Melena stated, Wira was always poised and in control. The most emotions she ever showed was raising her voice.

Red and Latin didn't know what to do nor say to either Wira or Melena. As they tried to come up with something, Erin looked at Leon and saw tears running only out of one eye.

He was about to say something but noticed it the same for him and the other hybrids.

'What is going on?' thought Erin. He was confused and even more perplexed when he heard Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire humming something.

The strange part was that Erin knew the song despite never hearing it before. As if some unknown cue, Leon, Erin, Emma, Mal, Ichigo, Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire began to sing.

" Let's go see the diamonds. There they'll be waiting. " started the group. Latin, Red, Melana, and Wira all looked at them.

Memories of the past started to surface. ' To praise our existence and those that made us.

' When they finally see us, they'll be amazed. " The four them remembered the struggle they were going through to create a new weapon for the Diamonds.

The demise of Pink Diamond spreading, Red having a hard time dealing with it.

' Times are changing and they no longer want us. But you still love us. " The day when Leon was finally made and they presented him before shortly making Erin.

Everything is changing, but you still love us and we still love you. Daily and nightly, our love remains the same. " sang Leon, Erin, Emma, Mal, Ichigo, Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire.

By the time they finished, there wasn't a dry eye around.

Silence filled the area for a long period of time. Mal was the one who broke it after a while.

"What is going on?! How did we know that song and why are tears constantly falling?!" said Mal as he rubbing the tears that kept falling out of one of his eyes.

None of the Topazes said a word as they tried to compose themselves.

Latin was the first one that was able to speak. "Th-that was a song we would sing while we were working on each of you.

'Although you all sung it differently from the way we did. As for why you're only crying out of one eye, I have no clue.

'Just you all singing together in perfect harmony is shocking alone." said Latin.

"Those were the days though." said Red. "Yes, but that does not mean we can't go back to that."

Latin and Red both looked at one another before laughing. "What is wrong with us?"

"We just finally reached our breaking point and crumbled." said Melena before laughing as well.

"It took all this just for us to see finally see just how foolish we were acting." said Wira.

The four of them looked at one another before laughing. None of the hybrids knew what to saw as they just watched.

Latin looked at Red before holding his hand out. 'Perhaps it's high time that we this hatchet eh, Ares?" said Latin.

Red chuckle at that as he shook Latin's hand. "I haven't gone by that in eons. Almost doesn't feel right." said Red.

"Right, you two did change your names. At least that's also a good start." said Melena.

"Yes. Perhaps that's all we need a good fresh start. At least this way it's an even Plainfield." said Wira.

 **A/N: The song featured is a parody of the song Everything Stays**


	28. You will never win

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 25**

About a month has passed since Latin, Ares, and Wira made up. During that time, there's has been no sign Homeworld at the moment.

All was not well though. Lapis gel in order to avoid getting caught up in another war. Despite many pleas, Lapis still left with the barn in tow.

About a week after Connie and Steven left on a trip to visit Lars. It's been a few days and there has been no word back.

Leon was sitting in the water meditating. Erin was on the beach looking at him.

'Despite all the drama, it was nice to find moments like these to just rest.' thought Erin.

Leon suddenly jumped up and stared at the sky. "What is it?" asked Erin.

"They're here." said Leon. "What?! How can you be sure?!"

Erin tried to stay calm but panic was evident in his voice. "You remember when the others came and I could sense them?"

"Yeah. Still, don't know how you did that?" said Erin. "I somehow tapped into the moisture in the air. I can't do anything with it but by them being near the water it made it easier.

'Ever since I've been trying to do that again. I can do it if it's a couple of feet above the water or in a cloud nearby." explained Leon.

"So you can track them?" "Not exactly. For the clouds need to really concentrate and be in the water.

'As for the water, I can easily feel if something that is not normally in it there.

'Above the water is very faint and can be easily missed." said Leon. "That's still good enough, we have to tell the others." said Erin.

Leon nodded as his wings formed. He picked up Erin and started to head towards the temple.

When they became airborne, they saw Latin, Ares, Melena, and Wira's ship taking off. Leon quickly flew as they saw only Latin on the beach.

Latin saw them and flagged them down. Before they had a chance to speak, Latin spoke first.

"You two are just in time. We need to evacuate the town. They're finally here.

'Our scans picked up a large number of ships entering the atmosphere from different points." said Latin.

"So I did feel it." said Leon. Latin looked at him.

"You sensed their presence?" "Just recently when I in the water meditating."

Latin made a mental side note of that before focusing on the situation at hand.

"That's great and all-" started Latin. "But we really need to get the citizens out of harm's way." interrupted Erin.

"Got it." said Leon before taking off for the town with Erin.

The evacuation went relatively easy with no major problems. To help things go faster, Leon aided with taking some of their things in domes of ice.

As the last of the citizens were finally out of town, Erin couldn't help but look back at the empty town.

'It feels strange seeing the two so vacant. Hopefully, this won't take long and they can come back soon.' thought Erin.

 _~ One Hour later ~_

Leon and Erin were returning to the temple after also evacuating the next town over as well.

"I say that was pretty easy." said Leon. "Well this town has evacuated before so that made it easier." said Erin.

As the pair made small talk the temple came in sight with the remaining forces of the Topazes and their fellow hybrids out front talking.

When they saw Erin and Leon coming for a landing they stopped. "That went pretty quick was everything okay?" asked Wira.

"Oh yeah. Nothing to worry about. Any word from the others?" said Erin.

"No, which would imply that something truly was picked up on the radars in those locations."

As they began to talk about a potential plan Leon suddenly walked away and into the water.

No took noticed until the very end. "Hey, Leon! Did you get any of that?!" called out Ares.

Leon didn't make a response as he just stared at the sky. "HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Leon still didn't show any signs of noticing his name being called. Ares was getting aggravated and was about to yell again but Latin spoke first.

"I think they're here." said Latin. "How can you be so sure?" asked Wira.

"Earlier he said he was meditating in the water and he felt something enter the atmosphere.

'More then than likely he tapped into the water in the clouds and felt something large pass through them.

'Granted he was only able to feel it and was unable to pinpoint an exact location." explained Latin.

"That explains how he was able to sense your ship since it was near the water and those pods." said Ares.

"Quite the useful skill he never showed that during the war." said Wira.

"That's because I never knew he could do that." said Latin. "Well we should take care of them quickly."

Leon made a large bust of water rad into the sky before coming back down. The water came down but against the sides of many different hidden objects in the sky.

"Well. There have to be a couple of warships but that larger shape." said Wira.

"It's larger than a normal warship but the way the the water fell reminds me the way our ships are designed." said Ares.

Before any of them could figure out what it was, a multitude of pods were shot out from various directions in the sky.

Over a hundred pods landed on the beach, the sea, and even on the boardwalk. Everyone's attention was more focused on the hundreds of gem warships.

Though the main one they were looking was a large ship in the center. It had a shape and color scheme as Latin and the other Topazes' ship.

This one was much larger due to the fact it looked like a combination of all four theirs together in a similar fashion as the Diamond insignia.

It even had what looked like large runway coming from the middle of it. Before anyone could figure out a plan, Leon took off running on the water.

"LEON WAIT!" called out Latin. Leon just kept running as pillars of water started to rise up, creating makeshift stairs toward the large ship's runway.

A large amount pods on the beach started to open, allowing many gem soldiers to come out.

"Looks like he will have to wait for a bit." said Wira summoning two whips. Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire were quick to do the same summoning theirs.

"Wonder who will beat more, you and your three or the two of us." said Ares as he and Ichigo summoned their weapons.

"If I recall correctly, you never once bested me when we fought." said Latin summoning his sword. Erin and Emma summoned theirs.

"Now remember you two, if you get into trouble Wira and I will have to bail you out." said Melena summoning two dadoa swords with a corn yellow blade, a dijon yellow hilt and a lemon yellow sash at the end it.

Mal had a wide grin on his face as he summoned two bardiches. They charged at oncoming gems. Wira leaped into the air and spurn with her arms tucked close to her.

Her whips were like sharp blades that surrounded her. Wira landed in the middle of a small group. The whips easily poofed them, moving to fast to be avoided.

Ares' whip went forward, piercing through a line of gems. The two sides near them rushed forward. Before Ares had a change to deal with them, Latin and Melena sliced down a respective side each.

Latin looked back at him with a smirk.

Ares just snorted it before briefly observing the Pearls moving as one to take down another group, Erin and Emma watching each other's back, Ichigo gracefully slicing down two gems, and Mal taking a group on his own.

He charged forward, not wanting to be outdone. Leon reached the runway and saw Erwin, Taji, Vishala, and Bellona waiting.

"So the _successful_ project is first to reach us and all alone." said Taji with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't underestimate this one. He's not like the others." warned Vishala.

Taji summoned a sabre sword, with a gold hilt a lemon yellow grip and royal yellow blade, and stared down Leon.

"I'll be the judge of that." Taji charged forward at blinding speeds. Leon dogged a slice by doing a backflip. The tip of it was nipped though as well a thin line on his calf.

Before Leon could finish the flip, Taji was already striking again. Leon quickly summed a tessen to block it.

Taji moved back a few feet as Leon stood and summoned another tessen. Leon looked forward and was prepared for another charge.

It was then he notice Bellona holding something from the corner of his eye. Leon suddenly leaped just as Bellona's whip nearly ensnared his ankle.

"Impressive. He has nice reflexes." noted Bellona. "Guess you don't want to wait any longer." said Taji with a smirk.

"You know me so well. Let's have some fun." Taji smirked before charging forward. Leon braced himself for the onslaught as Taji attack.

He was able to block each hit better and even managed to nearly land a few of his own. Leon rushed forward to ready a block and counter-attack.

Taji suddenly leaped back. Leon was caught off guard and before he could correct himself, Bellona's whip wrapped around his ankle.

Bellona quickly spun before launching Leon high into the air. There, Taji was already waiting and kicked Leon. Leon went flying down hard onto the ship.

He struggled to stand back up. Taji landed and charged forward. Leon barely blocked the kick as he sent flying back into the air. Bellona's whip wrapped around his waist.

She pulled downward, slamming Leon back onto the ship. This time Leon didn't show any signs of getting back up.

"Don't tell me the fun is over already?" questioned Bellona as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Guess even an abomination like him is no match for a Topaz. What should we do with him?" said Taji.

"I know. How about we make him watch us shatter each of his little friends, like they did to my Diamond."

Leon still didn't show any signs of getting back up. "Don't underestimate him." warned Vishala.

"Yeah, yeah." said Taji as walked over to Leon with one sword over his shoulder. Right as Taji was over him, Leon suddenly jumped up with his wings formed.

Taji was on guard and ready but couldn't move. He looked down and saw ice was around his ankles. Leon charged at Bellona with water around him.

Bellona was ready but noticed she couldn't move. She looked down to she ice slowly moving up her legs and the outer layer of her whip.

When Bellona looked back at Leon her eyes widened. Leon was aiming a strike with his tessen straight at her gem.

Time appeared to slow down for Taji and Bellona as Leon's tessen was getting closer and closer. Bellona closed her eyes ready for the impact.

She waited but it never came. Bellona opened her eyes to see Leon's body shaking as he tried to move. She even noticed the ice around her and Taji was receding.

When the ice was gone, Bellona fell back panting with a hand over her gem.

"I warned you not to let your guard down." said Vishala. Leon's head started to move on its own as he was now looking at Erwin and Vishala.

His eyes widened as he began noticing what was going on. Vishala was effortlessly controlling the water as it followed the movement of her hand.

"That was too close. Did you forget he was made to the Diamonds' weapon?"

"H-how are you doing this?" asked Leon as he tried to move. "It seems you have a lot to learn about your role." said a voice.

Leon didn't see anyone talking yet he could still hear the voice. It then was then that Leon really took notice of Erwin's gem glowing.

"HOW IN THE DIAMONDS' GREAT NAME WAS HE ABLE TO MOVE LIKE THAT, LET ALONE HAVE WINGS?! NO REPORT EVER GAVE INTEL ON THAT!" yelled Taji as he rushed over to Bellona's side.

"Has to be something new and discovered recently." said Vishala. "More like two months ago in a few days." said Erwin.

Leon was too stunned to come up with a response. Mainly due to the fact Erwin's voice was the voice, he was hearing in on his head.

Erwin smirked at him. "Curious as to how I know? Simple. I'm a perfect representation of my Diamond. How else do you think corruption became so devastating?"

"As fun as this is, mind if I get a little payback?" said Bellona. "I thought you wanted him to suffer?

'With him like this, he can do nothing but watch as we shatter them." said Erwin.

Bellona crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine but as soon as that is done, I want to shatter him myself."

Water began to move in front of Leon in a circular motion. It suddenly exploded, sending Leon flying back and off the ship.

As he was falling, Leon couldn't move a signal part of his body. He couldn't even open his mouth to let out a sound.

Erin knocked a gem back and Emma poofed them with a blast from her caduceus. Erin looked ahead and happened to see Leon falling.

"LEON!" yelled Erin. This drew the others' attention to Leon. Before anyone could make a move, let alone speak, Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares were already rushing forward.

The last remaining gem soldiers charged at them. Melena was to poof them. Without missing a beat Wira, Latin and Ares kept going.

Wira's whip wrapped around Latin and Ares' wrist. She quickly spun before launching Latin and Ares high into the air.

Ares then boosted Latin higher by pushing the bottom of Latin's feet with his own. The boost helped Latin get directly under Leon and catch him.

When Latin landed back on the ground, everyone was over him. "Leon! Leon!" called out Latin as he shook Leon.

Leon didn't show any signs of movement to his name being called nor the shakes. "What's wrong with him?" asked Erin.

"So he does have that," said Wira. "Have what?! What is wrong with him?!" Erin almost hysterical as he kept asking questions.

"My counterpart likely has some form of mental manipulation ability and causing this to happen.

'And before you ask, I don't know how to fix it. I don't have that ability." said Wira.

Before anyone could speak, more pods opened but a large number were still closed. Everyone's eyes widened at the gems that came out.

They weren't ordinary gems, in fact, they look like different versions of the hybrids with the exception of Leon and Emma.

The Topazes were the only ones that weren't shocked to see them. "Wh-why do they look like us?" asked Ichigo.

"That is because they're your predecessors. Back when we still creating you guys." said Ares.

"As the humans say _you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs_. Which means that there will always be a couple of mistakes when you first start." said Latin.

As the prototypes started to take in their surroundings one of them, with a Girasol gem, looked over and say Latin.

"Papa." said the gem. Everyone stared at the Topazes.


	29. Don't you love us anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 26**

"Papa." said the gem. Everyone stared at the Topazes.

"Uh." started Erin. "Don't ask. We'll take care of this." said Latin as sat Leon down. He Ares, Melena, and Wira took a few steps forward.

The four Topazes had a smile on their faces. "My my. Just look at you all. So big and strong." said Wira.

"In fact, we have a song for you guys." said Melena.

Latin, Wira, Ares, and Melena's gems began to glow. " Hear our voices on the battlefield ." sang Latin.

" Sleep now so peacefully ." sang Wira. A few of the failures' eyes started to close a little.

" La la, na ha, na ha, ha ha hhaaa, ha ha, haaa aaah. " sang Latin, Ares, Wira, and Melena.

" The Diamonds want you to rest now. " sang Ares. " They will never lead you astray. " sang Melena.

More and more of the failures began to yawn and close their eyes a bit.

" Trust us for we won't lie. Let your lids fall and close for eternity. " sang Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares.

All of them fell to the ground and didn't move as their eyes completely closed.

"What did you just do?" asked Mal.

"It was a fail-safe shutdown mechanism that makes all of the failures fall into a semi-permanent sleep." explained Latin.

"Semi-permanent?" questioned Emma.

"He means that they can wake up but not on their own. Also near to impossible to wake them up without knowing the method.

'Since they found them, it's safe to say they do. To avoid that we must shatter them while they're down." said Wira.

"What! But they're like us. Living and breathing." said Erin.

"Never say that again! None of you are like them and will never be. They are imperfect and it's high time that they're purged." said Ares.

Ares took a few steps forward and Erin quickly got in his way.

"Erin, I will only say this once. Stand down."

"Can't we just get them to join us? That way we'll have even more numbers to fight Homeworld."

"If they were, you would have never been made.' said Ares as he sidestepped Erin.

Erin grabbed his wrist. "But no one deserves that." pleaded Erin.

"This is war, Erin. Remember, its shatters or be shattered." said Wira before she sent her whip out.

A blast stopped it from colliding with one of the failures gems. Wira looked at Emma and saw her silently pleading the same as Erin.

"ENOUGH! This is a waste of our time! Latin, do something about before I do. Trust me, they nor you will like it." said Ares.

"And what exactly is it that you want me to do? You know with the exception of him, all of them have free will.

' If they feel this strongly about shattering, then there is nothing I can do to change it unless they want to." said Latin.

As they kept bickering, a sound started to come from all of the open pods.

They stopped and tried to figure out what it was. Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares' eyes widened when figured it out.

They were about to destroy the pods when the failures started to rise up. The sound from the pods became louder and sounded like singing.

" Listen to our song. Don't turn away. Our power is so strong. You will obey, our every command. " came from the pods.

The failures got in Latin and Melena's way as they were just about to slice a pod each.

It was then they noticed the failures eyes were hazed over. " No gem can resist the call of a Topaz.

" Our melody will capture and enthrall.

"Forever and ever.

" There is no escape. Now or ever.

" Head our song and obey the Diamonds' command. There's nowhere to hide or run.

" No gem can escape their wrath. It is your fate to obey their command. "

The failures started to rise up one by one. All of their eyes looked vacant and void of all life.

"What's with them?" asked Erin. None of the Topazes answered stared at the failures.

Before Erin had a chance to ask again, a few of the failures charged forward. Latin easily blocked their attack.

Melena slid under them and rose, swinging her blades. She easily poofed them.

"Why?" said one the failures. Everyone looked at them. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE US ANYMORE!" yelled another failure.

"If we shatter them, will you love us again?" said a third failure. All of the Topazes stared at them.

"You were nothing more than failed attempts at being something you're not. As for loving you, there nothing any of you can do to get it. said Wira.

"When it comes to shattering, you're the only ones that are going to be shattered." said Ares.

Tears came down the failures' eyes. They gave a loud cry before charging forward.

Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares rushed forward, trying to keep them away from the others.

Even with the amount the Topazes took on, a large number still came toward Erin and the others.

Mal and Ichigo went forward and tried to take out a few. Mai and Claire fought off the ones that trying to flake Mal and Ichigo on the right.

Bryx and Tal took on the left side. Erin and Emma took on the ones that passed them, trying to keep them away from Leon.

Despite their attempts, the pair was easily disarmed. Emma's hand became encased in a light green energy as she kept fighting.

Erin kept fighting to best of his abilities. As everyone was fighting, Leon was struggling to break free.

In his mind, Erwin kept taunting him about how helpless he was. That no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't be enough to save them.

It wasn't long before Erin was tackled to the ground. Erin struggled to fight off the failures but couldn't do anything

As one of the failures raised a hand, it transformed into a blade. The failure aimed at Erin's gem before thrusting it forward.

Before the blade could touch Erin's gem, the failure was knocked back a few feet. The other failures surrounding Erin and Emma went flying away as well.

As Erin was trying to comprehend what was going on, he saw the other failures quickly backing away and look his way.

A hand was in front of his face. Erin's eyes widened when he saw Leon behind him.

"L-LEON?! You're okay." said Erin as Leon help him up. Erin had a bright smile on his face until he noticed that Leon's eyes were hazed over.

"But of course. It will take a lot more than that to take me down." said Leon. While the failures backed away, everyone went toward Leon and Erin.

"Leon, are you okay?" asked Emma. "But of course." The Topazes noticed Leon's eyes were cold and lifeless.

Leon looked at the failures with a smirk on his face.

"It also seems you can't take on your predecessors so easily." said Leon. "I'd love to see you... wait you know about them?!" said Mal.

"Well I was the first one to be considered a success, so I've seen a lot of things.

'Besides, be happy we're not facing my predecessors at the moment." said Leon as he walked forward.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tal. Leon only chuckled at that.

"Leon what are going to do?" asked Erin concerned. "I'm going to make them pay for trying to shatter you.

'Just because I couldn't move didn't mean I couldn't hear. To answer your question, I was made for one thing in mind and my line is not the same you guys'" said Leon.

He walked a forward and the failures backed away. When Leon a safe distance away from the other, he stopped.

"What is he talking about?" asked Ichigo. "Let's just say Aquamarines aren't exactly the gems you would want to hang around.

'They may be small in size but they still pack a punch." said Ares.

"When dealing with some of the failures, we had him take them down. Granted it was to test if he was a success and since he was, he never had to face any of his predecessors.

'Also, he doesn't know all the failures, only the ones that came after him and the occasional ones we would reawaken just to use their data to further improve our research in creating you.

'Our successes." explained Wira.

Erin stared at them in disbelief. "Before you say anything, please understand we were doing the best we could back then.

'But now all of you need to stand back and let him fight." said Latin.

"You can't be serious! He can't be that strong." said Mal. "That's not the reason." Melena.

"Then what is the reason for letting take all of them on his own, when you four could easily help us defeat them?" questioned Emma.

"His line was made to be a perfect weapon. In other words, strong and deadly. Most of his predecessors are all mindless barbarians that only fight.

'As we kept going, they became more intelligent but were more difficult to control. So we made him a balance of both and used a device to make it so he can either fight with no mercy or be an obedient soldier.

'A good way to tell were the eyes. The cold, lifeless stare is the same as every single one of his predecessors.

'Depending on his actions will dictate what we do." explained Wira.

"Do what? What are you going to do?" asked Erin. "Basically, it doesn't keep his sanity that he has now, we're going to have to put him down." said Ares.

Erin and Emma's eyes widened at that. Before either could speak, Latin spoke first.

"Of course, if I'm right, then it won't have to come to that. From what I was able to gather, he only does that to protect." said Latin.

"I don't know why you're trying to sugar coat it. It's best to let them know what'll really happen. After all, those pods are still close and I'm pretty sure you also know what's in them.

'If he broke free by going mindless or whatever he did, what makes you think they can control them?" said Ares.

Latin didn't say anything as he and the others watched Leon.

 **A/N: The songs featured are parodies of the songs** ** _Siren's song_** **and** ** _The Siren's Call_**


	30. I'm the one they love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 27**

Leon looked the failures with a wide grin. "It's been a while hasn't it. Wonder if you remember me.

'Then again you did try to shatter those I care about, so I hope you know I won't let that go unpunished." said Leon.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" yelled one of the failures. Leon couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

"It seems I will have to change that." Leon took a few steps forward with a certain flair in his step almost like dancing.

" Look inside, look inside your tiny mind. Then look a bit harder.

' Cause I'm so uninspired, so sick and tired

' Of all the hatred you harbor " sang Leon as he started to dance.

Many were shocked at fact that Leon was not only singing but dancing too. A few of the failures were outraged at the was Leon was taunting them.

They changed at him. Leon dogged one and spurn right as tow came at him. He grabbed them by their face and slammed them into the ground.

Leon did a front roll before turning to look at the failure he dogged.

They changed at him again. Leon summed his tessen then.

He spurn to dodge the charge again but this time was different. Leon used his tessen to strike the failure's gem.

The failure began to glitch a bit. They looked at Leon to see the wide smile he had on his face. Leon struck their gem again.

The failure's gem started to break apart as their disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that was left was shattered remains of their gemstone.

The two failures he slammed looked at him in fear. Leon was quick to shatter them as well. He turned back.

The Topazes were only ones without some form of shock or horror on their faces. Leon looked directly at Latin, Melena, Ares, and Wira as his tessen faded away while he held a hand to his chest and the other outstretched toward them.

" I love you all but sometimes you leaders are way too much. " sang Leon and began to dance again.

All of the Topazes' eyes widened.

" So you say it's not okay to do what I want. "

Leon gaze hardened as he appeared to be looked right through them.

' Well, I think you're just evil. You're just some dictator who can't accept competition.

' Your point of view is so medieval. " sang Leon.

He smiled as turned to look back at the failures.

" 1, 2, 3 and 4. I got a taste for war and a set of blades.

Leon summoned a tessen in each hand before at the Topazes again.

' And then a 5, 6, 7, and 8! Give me the chance and I'll end them all. " sang Leon.

He charged at the failures. The failures tried to fight him but Leon's dancing kept throwing them off their focus.

" Cause I hate what you do and I hate your whole crew.

' So don't think you'll live long. I love the way you cower in fear. " sang Leon.

He spurn as started to send a multitude of tessens out. Only a few were shattered from the onslaught, many had cuts, and the rest managed to avoid it without a scratch.

Leon's wings formed as he started to hover some feet off the ground.

" The perfect weapon has appeared. "

He landed back on the ground with a smirk on his face. Leon suddenly appeared right in front of one of the failures, causing them to fall back.

While the others failures rushed at him.

" Do you get a little kick, out of being small minded. " sang Leon.

No matter what angle they came at Leon, none of the failures could land a hit on him while kept dancing.

" You want to be perfect. They're approval you're after. "

Leon spurn before briefly stopping to shapeshift in Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares.

With each form, he looked at the failures with a look of disappointment. Leon couldn't help but laugh when went back to his original form.

He began to wag his finger at them.

" Well this is not how you'll find it. " sang Leon.

A few of failures had tears running down their faces.

"SHUT UP!" yelled some of the failures as they fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

" Do you really enjoy, living a life that's so hateful?

' Cause there's a hole where your soul should be.

' You're losing control a bit and it's really distasteful. " sang Leon.

He flew into the air while spinning with his gem glowing. A multitude of red lines of liquid rose with him.

Everyone was confused at what it was. Wira eyes widened when saw where it came from.

"I, I don't believe it." said Wira. Before anyone could ask she merely pointed at the failures.

It then the source of the red liquid was found. The liquid was the blood of the failures that had cuts on them.

Those failures collapsed as their color paled greatly. When is the finally stopped Leon had made a tall platform with a set of stairs.

" Baby I am going places. You will see. " sang Leon as he began to slowly walk down.

As he did so the platform behind him began to become undone as the blood started to become spears.

" Just you wait. I was born to eliminate them all.

' Feels so good, to shatter them all! " sang Leon.

He stopped halfway down and launched the spears forward. The failures that were paled couldn't move out the way and were shattered.

When it finally stopped, and a few failures were left standing. They looked around but Leon was nowhere to found and blood was now all around on the ground.

" You say you think we need to get shattered. " sang Leon.

The failures frantically searched for Leon even more.

" Well, I won't let you. " The blood around them suddenly rose into blades.

It was then they finally saw Leon high in the air laying on a small platform.

" So people like you need to get slew.

' 'Cause no one wants your opinion. " sang Leon.

The blades rained down over the failures. As they rained down the covered area briefly.

Once it was Leon look at everyone before bowing.

"That takes care of that. Barely even a warmup." said Leon. He looked at everyone but mostly Erin.

The look on Erin's face concerned Leon a bit. "Is something wrong?" "Y-you shattered them." said Erin.

"Erin, I only did what I had to. You saw that they were not going to stop until they shattered us."

"That still doesn't make it right. No one deserves that, no matter the situation."

Leon let out a sigh. "I used to believe that back when I was so carefree and knew nothing of my past, but now things are different.

'My eyes have been open to the harsh reality of the way things truly are. Its true reasoning with them could happen but under his control, I doubt it.

'I felt it and I could do nothing to stop it. So I had to let go and stop thinking to even move let alone protect you." explained Leon.

"He's not entirely wrong." said Wira. Erin could only stare at her. Before he had a chance to speak, Wira continued.

"The reason all of are so different is based on your core gemstone and others we added. Leon is vastly different from all of you.

'Where all you can see reason as well as, those predecessors, Leon was not made the same way." said Wira.

"What do you mean? What makes him so special that he was made differently from us?" questioned Mal.

"His mental state. I never thought it would come up again but I guess it's time all of you knew.

'Where else each of your individual lines, with the exception of Emma, all of you were sane.

'That was due to the fact that we didn't alter anything. Leon's was the first line and so we altered a lot to make a perfect weapon.

'Aquamarines, in general, are sadistic and don't really care about anyone but their superiors. Add the instinctual and animalist way some humans were at the time and you have something pretty unstable.

'As we kept going, we added more intelligence with made things much worse. Then they were just mindless beat that did as they pleased but now armed with the knowledge that became deadly.

'Due to that, his line was a bit difficult to control due to that. The animalistic ones were easy to tame and contain but couldn't really function outside of fighting.

'About ten are like that. The rest are all intelligent though. The only difference is their sadistic nat nature from one to the other.

'They all can slip into a mindless state and you just saw what Leon was capable of like that." explained Latin.

"Which is why we should stop talking and destroy the other pods." said Ares.

"But what if we can possibly get them to see reason?" said Erin. "Are you serious?! Wira just basically explained that there is no reasoning with them." said Ares.

As the two were talking, red spears appeared over each of the remaining closed pods. Before Leon had a chance to send launch them, a blast hit the near his foot.

It caused him to missed the pods as the spears landed near them. Leon looked back at Emma. "What are you doing?" questioned Leon.

This caused everyone to focus on them. "I may see both sides but by shattering them, you're no better than the enemies from Homeworld that we face." said Emma.

"Then what do you suppose? That we just poof and bubble them away? That won't truly solve anything.

"It better than shattering them. Even if we do that it won't truly destroy them. You saw those mutants and heard about cluster."

"That's for normal gems. In case you haven't noticed, we're not normal. We're part human.

'We may can retreat into our gems but who knows what it will be like us if shattered. It's our best option to put them down so they won't be a threat any longer." said Leon.

"You're talking about them as though they're some wild animal that can't see reason." said Emma.

"Takes one to know one. I know how I'm like. They know how they'll be like. So to avoid that they must be taken out while we still have the upper hand."

Before Emma could continue the remaining closed pods began to open. A few rushed out of the pods while the rest came out calmly.

All of them looked like Leon but were different sizes and heights. Mal looked at them strangely.

"Why do they look so weird?" asked Mal. One looked straight at him before smiling. This one in particular was the only one that look identical to with the exception of their hair style and outfit.

"That's because they wasn't sure on what we were suppose to look like. I was the first one that was able to make it to the final stages." said one of the failures.

Only the Topazes and were unfazed by what the failure knew. "What? Shocked that I know so much for a failure?

'Like said, I was the first on to make to the final stages. I even have a name, it's Levon.

'All the others including your lines didn't make that far to get one." said the failure.

"What were the final stages?" asked Erin. "It would be better to explain from the beginning.

'We first find a gem and human, extract the needed gemetic and genetic information.

'Manipulate it to create you." explained Wira. "We then test to see if the form is stable.

'See how much damage it can take. The limits of human gem hybrid versus a pure gem." explained Melena.

"Afterward we see if the abilities we added went through. See how good they are in battle." explained Latin.

"The final one is seeing if they can follow commands before finally presenting them to the Diamonds." explained Ares.

"Then what happened to him?" asked Ichigo. "He was a complete waste of time and resources.

'Leon came along shortly before were to present that one to the Diamonds. The talk of Rose Quartz made him want to as he wanted.

'Which is completely unacceptable." explained Ares. "That's because you didn't like the way I decided to take care of a few gems my way.

'So you locked me away, never to see the daylight again. But look now, you rebelled against the Diamonds and are willing to even fight them.

'No wonder I did too. After all a Girasol and Emerald. Those gems don't even have any fighting capabilities.

'Well, good thing I'm here to fix that by shattering them." said Levon. He jumped back to doge a large red spear.

"I guess someone doesn't like that idea." "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM!" yelled Leon before he charged forward.

 **A/N: The songs featured are parodies of the songs** **F***k you** **,** **Angle of the stage**


	31. The Black Sheep

**Chapter 28**

Erin could only watch helplessly as Leon fought against Levon and the other failures. He and the others were stuck in a large red dome.

Mal, Ichigo, Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire were trying to break out while the Topazes and Emma just watched.

The fight wasn't wasn't looking too good either. Leon had a multitude of cuts and rips in his outfit.

His hair was coming undone as strains of it was matted on his face. Only a handful of failures were shattered or on the ground unmoving, while the rest either only supported cuts like Leon or didn't have a scratch.

Levon a few other failures sat back watching the whole thing unfold. "Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Erin.

"Like what?" question Ares. "I don't know, something other than just watching. He's going to get himself killed."

"It's obvious that he doesn't need any help. After all, he did place us in this dome." pointed out Wira.

"Just to protect us but he's not thinking straight nor can take them all on alone." said Erin.

"Even if we broke out of here, who's to say he won't make another one but each of us separated."

Erin wanted to plead more but could it was only falling on deaf ear. Leon leaped back to dodge an attack as he watched the other failures around him.

"Just give it up. You can't take us all on. Sure you could easily take the other line of failures but we were made to be the strongest line." said Levon.

Leon lowered his tessens as they faded away. "Oh, you finally get it?"

The dome that held the others began to slowly open as the blood now began to surround Leon.

Levon couldn't help but laugh. "You can't be serious. We can control water too you know." said Levon.

He waved a hand in Leon's direction. When nothing happened Levon's gem began to glow.

Even still, nothing happened. "Th-that's impossible. How are you still controlling that water?!"

Leon laughed at that. "Simple. Because it's not water. Well not entirely." Levon narrowed his eyes at Leon before looking past him.

He saw the dome was gone but no one coming to help Leon. 'Interesting, why would he set them free like that if they're not going to help?' thought Levon.

The four failures around Leon charged at him. The blood flowed passed him in a burst. The failures easily dogged it.

Leon swayed side to side as he moved his arms in circular motion. The blood came back around and began to encase the failures.

It soon started to become a small dome of ice. Leon moved his arms in the air and his hand in a counterclockwise motion of the other.

The dome became smaller as the top portion became spears. Leon brought both hands down fast, causing the spears to rain down inside the dome.

The failures trapped inside were poofed before being shattered by the spears. Three more failures came charging at Leon.

The blood moved in a circular motion around Leon forming a ring. He moved his hands in and outward.

Small spears of ice went flying from the blood. The failures coming at him dodged it.

As they came closer Leon sent out three streams of blood forward. The failures dodged again but fell to the ground.

The streams were wrapped tightly around their ankles. Leon spurns around, causing the blood tendrils to swing the failures around.

He stopped and brought his hands down, making the tendrils slam the failures into the ground.

The failures were stunned for a bit. Leon used that moment to strike their gems. Once they were taken cared of he noticed no one was coming forward.

It was then Leon noticed that all of the failures were coming closer together. His eyes widened at what he saw they were about to do.

Before he had a chance to stop them, a large portion of the ocean rose upward. Leon ran back toward the others right before the water came crashing down.

He made a large dome of ice out of the blood. As it surrounded the area, the failures fused together to make several large versions of themselves.

"Why didn't you just use the water to stop them?" asked Mal. "Because her control over it is much stronger than mine.

'She made sure that they were the only ones that could control it. Also, I don't want to hear a word out of you.

'You just sat here and did nothing but watched." said Leon. Before Mal could make a retort Wira spoke up.

"How long will you be able to hold this up for without backing it up?" questioned Wira.

"It all depends on how much damage they do to it." Leon looks at Wira with a questioning look.

"Why?" "You may have held your own against a few of them at once but there is no way you can take out a fusion of them on your own." said Ares.

"Then we'll just fuse as well. I'm sure Crystal and that…." started Leon. "It won't be enough." interrupted Melena.

"She's right. You still leave out Mal, Ichigo, and Emma to their devices. It would be wiser if all of you combined your powers and fuse together." said Latin.

All of the hybrids with the expectation of Leon stared at Latin. "Um, no offense but how are we going to do that?

'Some of us have the same gem placement and some of use never fused with the other before." said Ichigo.

"Due you being part human. A pure gem may have difficulty in even attempting a same gem placement but your human side will allow a bit of wiggle room to surpass that problem." explained Latin.

"As for fusing, we made all of you capable of fusing together into a large fusion. All you need is a bit of a jump start sort of speak." said Wira.

"Well, whatever it involves you best hurry." said Leon. The failures came charging forward and circled around the dome.

"Before we can, all of you must know this. Due to this fusion being so complexed, it will rely on each of your skills.

'Meaning you will not be able to hold anything back. All your memories will be shared with one another." said Latin.

Erin looked at Leon. Leon didn't say anything as he turned around, making sure to avoid looking at Erin.

"Then let's get this over with. I know from experience that their faster in the water and since we're surrounded by it, the dome won't last forever." said Leon.

Erin wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares' gems began to glow.

" Calm down, this your purpose. Taken from the surface. In our twisted laboratory. " sang Latin.

All of the hybrids gems began to glow. " You are our success story. Gems shattered, Humans killed. " sang Ares.

Claire and Mai spurn in tune while Erin, Tal, and Bryx gave a side leap forward. Emma, Ichigo, and Leon slowly raised their arms forward.

" You don't know what we been through. An awful fate we didn't choose. Failures left rotting. A little of us in everybody. " sang Latin and Ares.

Emma brought them down quickly and held one hand on her skirt while moving her feet in a rapid motion.

" Oh whoa, whoa. " sang Melena and Wira.

Ichigo brought one arm to her face while she outstretched her other arm to her side. She leaped to one side while moving her arm to the other side.

" There's nowhere left to hide. The assembly line, keeps turning until you are one. Nightmare by design. " sang Wira, Latin, Melena, and Ares.

Leon brought moved his arms slowly in an upward and circular motion as his spurn a little.

The failures struck the dome causing it to crack a little but breaking it completely.

" So many rot in their cells. Forced to reinvent ourselves. " sang Melena.

Mal dropped down before quickly rising back up. He brought one leg up halfway while the opposite arm went to his chest.

" But before we can fail, we'll unless our trump card. " sang Wira.

As the hybrids kept dancing, they slowly came closer to one another. Ichigo, Tal, Mai, Claire, Bryx, and Erin stopped as their hands, making a small semi-circle.

The failures struck the dome again causing water to seep inside.

" Our work prisoned and fractured, fuse now be the light. Don't hold it against us, please

when you're part of the authority. " sang Latin, Wira, Ares, and Melena.

Emma, Mal, and Leon joined the others completing the circle. All of them slowly came together as they fused.

 **A/N: The song featured is parody of the song** Nightmare by design


	32. It's Raining Gems

**Chapter 29**

As the hybrids fusion started to take shape, the dome expanded with their growing size. When it finally over, the fusion towered over the failures.

The fusion had taupe colored skin, long seashell white hair in the shape of a star, eight arms, and wore mint cream robes with a white smoke colored sash, and brown sandals.

The dome slowly expanded as the fusion picked up the Topazes before rising to the surface quickly. Once they breached through, the dome disbursed as the fusion's wings formed.

Bellona started at the fusion in complete shock. She turned to look at Erwin. "Did you know they could do that?" asked Bellona.

"They are part human, so it's a given that they have more wiggle room to do something like this." said Vishala. Erwin turned to walk back inside the ship.

"We should get going." said Erwin. "Then what was the purpose of all of this?!" questioned Bellona as she watched Vishala and Taji leave as well.

"It was to gauge their strength to see how we should approach them in a fight." said Taji.

Bellona went after them. "So all of this effort was just to test them?" "Exactly, after all, we now know they can fuse together like that.

'They're roughly the same size as Yellow and Blue Diamond and might have the same strength as one of them as well.

'Not only that but a gem that cross fuse like that seem to have abilities that are a combination of their components or something entirely new." explained Erwin.

Bellona just huffed and crossed her arms. "It was a waste of time if you ask me. We could've easily sent them after we made so they couldn't be shut down in that way." said Bellona.

"Yes but we would only know that they were strong enough to defeat them and knew nothing of this fusion." said Erwin.

"The Diamonds won't be pleased with this. We already have limited resources and not that many soldiers can be sent to help us.

'If they send us any at all." said Bellona. Erwin didn't say anything as they entered the cockpit.

Bellona just crossed her arms and huffed as she sat down in a chair. The fusion watched the ship leave before looking at the other with a wide smile.

They put the Topazes on their shoulders while watching the failures circle around them.

"It seems they don't know me very well." said the fusion. "Can you blame them. You literally just showed came into existence.

'So what are you even calling yourself?" said Ares. "Ares!" said Melena.

"What? It's true." The fusion couldn't but laugh at that. "I guess you're right. I do need a name don't I." said the fusion.

They crossed their arms to form the diamond salute. "You may call me Black Diamond or if you want to put a gender to it Geb or Gaia will fine too."

One of the failures lunged at them. Black Diamond merely dogged them by flying out of the way.

"YOU ARE NO DIAMOND. JUST AN IMPOSTER!" yelled the failure as they landed back on the ground.

Black Diamond gave a hearty laugh at that. "Then I'll just show what I'm made of then." said Black Diamond before they landed on the ground.

Three of the failures came charging at them. Black Diamond easily dogged each and every one of them with their eyes closed.

Black Diamond opened their eyes with a large grin on their face.

" Tension is rising. " sang Black Diamond. A cloud of sand came up a sudden breeze came by.

" Moral is running low. " Wind started to blow around the area.

" According to the diamonds, the Earth is doomed. But today, for the first time, a new diamond is born. " sang Black Diamond.

The wind picked up speed, blowing even more sand around. The ocean became choppy as the clouds around the area became dark.

" For the first in history, it's about to start raining gems. " All of the failures charged Black Diamond at once.

" It's raining gems, Hallelujah. It's raining gems, Amen. " A multitude of appeared around Black Diamond.

The failures were swept up and knocked back. " I'm gonna go out and break so many foes. " sang Black Diamond.

The failure circled around Black Diamond, trying to find some type of opening.

One of the failures leaped high into the air over Black Diamond. Large streams of water came rushing from the ocean.

" It's raining gems, every cut. Quartz, Beryl, Spinal, and Zoisite. Strong and tough, and smart and mean. "

Black Diamond backed away and easily dogged the failure above them as well as the water.

" Helpless diamonds they lost one of their own. The Topazes went and made us and hoped to ease the pain. " sang Black Diamond.

Before the failures could send any more water, large water sprouts began to form.

" They took from the Earth and we were born to fight. " The failures charged Black Diamond again and passed through the twister surrounding them.

" It's raining gems, Hallelujah. It's raining gems Amen. " sang Black Diamond. Their gems began to glow as the dogged or blocked each and every strike.

The twisters and waterspouts became large and large before combining into a large hurricane.

" I feel a power surging from within. We're gonna release it. " The failures struggled to keep standing.

As the eye began to form over everyone, Black Diamond rose into the higher and high into the air.

Their eyes glowed as a multitude of weapons formed.

" Don't you dare try to run now. For you can't escape our wrath! " The failures could only stare as blades rained down over them.

With nowhere to go, the failures did the best that they could to doge but were ultimately poofed and shattered.

When it was all over, the hurricane dispersed as quickly as it was formed. Leave a crystal clear sky overhead.

Black Diamond landed on the ground and placed the Topazes down safely. "Not gonna lie, we knew all of you would be strong but never did we think all of you would be that strong." said Ares.

"What do you mean by all?" asked Black Diamond. "You know. All nine of you."

"There is only one of me." Ares looked at the others. "You guys want to handle this?" asked Ares.

"It's true, that you are strong but it was a combined effort." said Latin. "What combined effort? I did all the fighting." said Black Diamond.

"You guys did the fighting." corrected Wira. "I don't think I like your tone."

"Uh, maybe you guys should unfuse and we can talk about this. You guys aren't exactly yourselves." said Melena.

"I am myself and I don't want to do anything any of you say any..." started Black Diamond.

All of the Topazes watched as Black Diamond suddenly stopped talking and was staring at something.

They looked around but didn't see anything. "What are they looking at?" asked Ares.

"No clue. Either they sense something or." said Latin before his eyes widened.

"Or what?" asked Melena. "Their memories are combining. We all know what he's been through."

Before any of them could say any more, Black Diamond started to back away clutching different gem placements.

They tripped under their own feet. Before they start to fall, Black Diamond suddenly unfused as all the hybrids fell.

Some of them were panting while others were holding their gems. The only one unaffected was Leon.

"What was that?" asked Mal. Leon looked back at them. "Something I never wanted anyone see let alone experience in my fusions." said Leon.

They could only stare at him. The Topazes came up to them. "Are you guys okay?" asked Latin.

All of the hybrids looked at one another before looking at Latin. Not one of them saying a word.

 **A/N: The song featured is parody of the song** **It's raining men**


	33. The Elite

Chapter 30

Since the failures defeat, all signs of Homeworld vanished. Still, everyone kept on their guard by either training or searching any place that they may hide on Earth.

None of the hybrids spoke about what they saw to anyone and when asked they remained quiet. It soon got to the point that Leon left to avoid the questions with the excuse of searching for where they might be.

Leon let out a huff as yet another island came up empty of any signs of the other Topazes or Homeworld troops. He eventually came to stop on Mask Island for a short break and to search it.

Leon walked around stretching his arms. He went through the small juggle looking around. Leon saw the remains of what looked to be a warp pad and continued on.

As he was about to turn a corner he suddenly backed up. When he peaked back over, Leon saw what his thought he saw.

The other Topazes ship was there and to make matters worse, he also saw Serpentine gems nearby.

They all had sea green skin, office green hair in a variety of lengths and styles, and wore a russet brown sleeveless green V-neck uniform with a yellow diamond, black pants, and boots.

'This is not good. I have to warn the other.' though Leon as he backed away slowly and quietly. When he was a few feet away, he bumped into something.

Leon quickly turned around before having to look up. Right in front of him was a Serpentine staring down at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the Serpentine as he squatted down.

This particular Serpentine had short hair that was in a man bun and his gem was where their left eye would be. His right eye widened when he got a good look at Leon.

"I don't believe it. It's you." Before Leon had a chance to say or do anything the anything, the Serpentine turned him around and pushing toward the others.

"Wait." said Leon. "The others got to see you. Especially the boss." said the Serpentine.

Before Leon knew it, he was right next to the other Serpentines. One of the other Serpentines looked at them. "What do you got there 5X-Y?" asked one of the Serpentines.

This caused everyone to look at them. "You won't believe it, 3X-J. This is that Aquamarine that fought with us all those years ago."

This caused a couple of them to gather around them. "He doesn't look like a regular Aquamarine." said one of the Serpentines.

"That's because he's not, 4X-B." said Serpentine 5X-Y. The other Serpentines began to gather around Leon as they looked him over.

"Alright, alright! What is going on here?!" said a voice. All of the Serpentines stepped aside to show Leon and 5X-Y push him forward a pit. Leon quickly caught himself as a Serpentine squat down to get a good look at him.

He gulped a bit at this particular Serpentine. The Serpentine that was looking him over had a buzz cut hairstyle and a gem where their nose would be. His eye widened for a moment before a grin formed on his face.

"Why if it isn't you. Thought I never see you again." said the Serpentine. "You know him, boss?" asked one the Serpentines.

"Yeah, who is he boss and why does he look like that?" asked another Serpentine. "Yeah, I know him. We go all the back to the war.

'He was the weapon that the Topazes made. Quite the weapon too. Despite looking so frail and weak, he sure could fight.

'About how many gems did you poof or shatter while being impaled by their weapons?" said Boss. "I-I don't remember." said Leon.

"Right. It was a good number of them, that even I lost count as well. But there is one thing I want to know."

Boss looked Leon straight in the eye. "And that would be?" "What ever happened to that Serpentine fusion that was in your squad?

'When the fighting was done, I never saw them again. Not only that but for two gem fusion, he was quite large and strong.

'To top it off, you and that Bloodstone always vanished when he was around.

'Care to explain any of that to me." said Boss. "I have no clue what happened to them. As you know, many on our side were poofed as well.

'Including myself. How would I have any idea where they would be. They could've been obliterated when the Diamonds did their attack." said Leon.

Boss stared at him and Leon stared back. Leon was petrified by the gaze but made sure he didn't show it. Boss stared at him for a few more seconds before standing up and shrugging.

"Possibly. A lot of gems didn't make it off the planet in time. At least you did." "So what are all of you even doing here?"

"The Diamonds wanted us to help some gems. They sent their ship to retrieve us and coordinates to meet them here." said Boss.

"Well, I really must be going. Lord Blue must be wondering where I am. They most likely want you and those gems to help us." said Leon as he moved away.

"Right. I'm sure we'll see each other on the battlefield again." said Boss. Leon slowly walked away, when he was no longer in sight, he started to run. When he reached the shoreline, Leon leaped into the air as his wings formed.

Leon flapped his wings as quickly as he could back toward the temple. As the other Serpentines were talking amongst themselves, rustling from the bushes caught their attention.

They saw four gems coming toward them. "Ah, you must be the gems the Diamonds wanted us to help. So what's the problem?" said Boss.

 _~At the Temple~_

Erin was on the beach talking to Emma and Tal, it wasn't until Edom flopped down on his side near them did they stop.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tal. "I'm bored. Everyone else is out busy looking for them while I'm the one stuck here this time.

'How are you guys fine with doing nothing?" asked Edom. "Well maybe you can spar with Mal or even Galeun and Onyx to occupy yourself." said Emma.

"Guess that's better than nothing." Edom stood up as he began to stretch. Before he could take a step, something collided into him.

Edom fell back a few feet while the others went to check on him. They soon found out that it was Leon that knocked him.

"Did you miss me that much?" questioned Edom as he moved Leon off of him.

He sat up looking at Leon. It was then he saw Leon was out of breath while looking back.

When Leon finally turned to look at him, Edom's eyes widened when he saw the fear. He brushed his hair a little as he tried not to panic.

"Leon are you okay? What's going on?" asked Erin. "Go get the others." said Edom.

Erin was about to question him but just yelled. "GO! WE'RE GOING TO NEED THEM!"

The urgency in Edom's voice startled him. Emma and Tal left while Erin stayed with Edom and Leon.

They returned about fifteen minutes later. Emma had Galeun, Thulite, Celeste, and Onyx with her, while Tal had the rest of the hybrids with him.

Edom had arms and legs crossed with his eyes closed, Leon was pacing back and forth mumbling something, and Erin was just watching unaware of what to do to help.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Mal. Before anyone could say anything, Leon stopped and looked the before speaking.

"I say them. They were on the remains of Mask Island. I don't know why.

"Out of anyone they could have sent, they were sent." said Leon before he started pacing again.

"Uh, can you please elaborate on who they are?" asked Onyx.

"There were only two times I've seen like this. That was in her presence and the other was in their presence.

'Since he said them, most likely a group of Serpentines." said Edom. Everyone, except for Onyx, eyes widened.

"I thought Serpentine was your fusion with him." "There are also Serpentine gems. Our fusion is Serpentine only in name, like other cross gem fusions.

'But for us, we look like an actual Serpentine gem. With the way our outfit is, it hides our gems from view.

'Whenever they were or any Homeworld gem, for some reason we were always cautious.

'We would only shapeshift if we used our powers at all as well as never let his tessen be seen." explain Edom.

"The how come your weapon didn't give it away?" asked Onyx. "Serpentines use either an ax, like me but on a much larger scale, or some other type.

'When two Serpentines with the same weapon fuse, it's just a bigger version of an ax.

'But I've seen fusions use a Monk's Spade like us. So that would imply there are other weapons.

'Then again, gems of the same type are known to have different weapons if any at all." explained Edom.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ichigo. "They still don't know Leon and I are a cross gem fusion.

'We could form Serpentine and go from there." said Edom. "That may can work but..." started Galeun.

"But what?" "What if they do know? What then?"

"We'll just go from there. What other idea do we have?" said Edom. "Are they that strong?" asked Onyx.

"You would think they were a Diamond or the special Topazes. Even if the four of them were here, I doubt the outcome would be any different." said Celeste.

"That's if they don't send a large number nor him." said Thuilite. "And who's him?" asked Onyx.

He crossed his arms getting a bit peeved at not knowing what the others knew.

"The leader of the other Serpentines. All the Serpentines obey his command no questions asked.

'I even heard he severs under White Diamond herself. All the others are under different courts but mostly Yellow Diamond's court.

'He stuck out some much that it drew White Diamond's attention. Serpentines are the type that only listen to those that are stronger than them.

'They are big on honor and fairness in a fight. If you want to fuse and fight, then they'll fuse too." explained Celeste.

"So the plan is for you and him to fuse and try to pretend to be one of them. I get that but what about the rest of us?" said Mal.

Edom smirked at that.

 _~An hour later~_

Serpentine was looking over the see as the saw the Homeworld Topazes' ship. His appearance was slightly altered with his office green long hair was no longer in a twin tail and just braided back, bole brown long sleeve shirt without a jacket, and olive green pants with one leg stopping at the knee.

A multitude of gems came from the ship and landed on the beach near him. All of them were the Serpentine gems they were expecting but the main one in the center was where all the attention was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't you two. I haven't seen you since the war." said Boss as he looked behind Serpentine.

He saw some Galeun, Thulite, Celeste, Onyx, Tal, Mai, Bryx, Claire, Mal, Ichigo, Erin, and Emma unconscious on the ground.

"It seems you two have been keeping yourselves busy. Why not just poof them?" "And be bored out of our mind until someone from Homeworld eventually comes back." said Serpentine.

"True. After the Diamonds' attack there really wasn't a reason to. So how did you two survive?"

"We made it into space but we were caught in the blast and our ship crash landed back here.

'With no way to contact anyone, we were stuck on this hunk of rock." explained Serpentine.

"But there have been many times you could've done so. There was the Roaming Eye, that Peridot, the Rubies, that squad that was sent here to attack, the gems that were sent to capture more humans for the zoo, and the Topazes.

'Yet you two missed all those chances. Care to explain yourselves?" said Boss. "Had no clue. Just found these gems a few days ago." said Serpentine.

"And yet you two chose to stay here at their base, why?" "As the humans say, birds of a feather flock together.

'If they were here, who knows how many more there might be." said Serpentine. "That is true.

'Granted, you still didn't attempt to try and contact anyone. I also believe it's high time you two unfused." said Boss.

"No." said Serpentine. The Serpentines around Boss back away. "Did you just tell me no?"

"I mean, in all due respect, wouldn't it wiser if we stayed fused sir?" "You two are crossing a very thin line.

'What makes you two think you are even capable of knowing what's best? That's the problem with you fusions, once you get a taste of power, you want to rebel.

'I won't tell you two again." said Boss.

"I won't do it. Fusion is used to take on problems that a signal gem can't handle on their own." said Serpentine.

Boss looked back at a Serpentine. "1X-B."

"Sir." said a Serpentine with short hair and a gem on their right shoulder coming forward.

"Let's even the plainfield." 1X-B nodded before going holding out his hand. Boss grabbed his wrist and 1X-B did the same before they began to fuse.

Once the fusion was complete, Serpentine had to leap back to dodge the fusion. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you two apart." said the fusion.

Serpentine quickly summoned an ax and barely had to time to really prepare as the fusion was already over them with an ax of their own.

The fusion kept up the constant pressure against Serpentine, making him constantly stay on the defense.

 _~Within Serpentine's head~_

"Sure wish we could use our powers. At least then we could easily turn the tide." said Edom.

"I know but they can't know we're a cross-gem fusion." said Leon. "A bit too late to try and blend with them."

 _~On the beach~_

Serpentine was still struggling and rolled away. He barely had time to make his monk's spade as the next ax swing came down.

Serpentine pushed back, making the fusion back away. He rushed forward at them. The fusion brought their ax over Serpentine.

Serpentine merely just position his monk's spade in a way that block both blades at the same time.

The fusion backed away before spinning. Serpentine twirled his staff to block each swing of their blade.

The fusion snarled before moving even more aggressively. Serpentine began to struggle a bit as the fusion's movements were hard to read.

It was then the fusion kicked Serpentine's legs from under him. As Serpentine was trying catch himself, the fusion went in for a strike.

With no time to dodge or block it, Serpentine unfused just as the blade was about to hit them.

The fusion and all the other Serpentines' eyes widened at what they saw. It wasn't the fact he unfused, making blades barely miss, no it was the components of Serpentine that surprised them.

Edom and Leon quickly back away as they summoned their weapons.

"Well there goes that plan." said Mak as he and other stood and prepared for battle.

The fusion unfused as Boss just stared at Leon and Edom. 1X-B backed away a bit as looked more at Boss.

"You two not only went against the Diamonds' orders by cross fusing but also posed as one of us.

'You two must really want to get shattered. Well consider your wish to soon be granted." said Boss.

"Wait!" said Leon. "I guess I'll give you your final words but make it quick."

"It-it wasn't that we were going against the Diamonds' wishes, quite the opposite. We fused due to a Diamond's order."

"You really think I'm going to believe a Diamond told you to fuse with a gem of a different type.

'You're really pushing it." said Boss. "It's true. In fact it was Black Diamond." said Leon.

"And who is that?" Leon gasped at that.

"You don't know? Black Diamond is one of the greatest. Right guys." said Leon before look at the others.

Only the hybrids know what Leon talking about as they slowly started to get closer to him.

"Yeah. I mean they are even of the Great Diamond Authority insignia." said Tal.

"Exactly. If you don't know about Black Diamond then how can you truly serve the Diamonds." said Ichigo.

Edom saw the hybrids getting closer and started to get it. He slowly backed away from Leon.

"ENOUGH! I won't stand for any of you mocking the Diamonds any longer! Unless you can show me proof in the next fives nanoseconds, I won't hear anymore." said Boss.

"If you insist." said Leon. Before Boss had a chance to question the remark, all of the hybrids joined together before fusing.

Everyone could only stare as they saw Black Diamond finish forming. Black Diamond looked down at them as they move their arms to form the Diamond insignia.

"That would be me or is it us." said Black Diamond


	34. Pity Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 31**

Edom could only look on as he watches Black Diamond fight off Boss in a fusion with eight other Serpentines.

Black Diamond was doing well to keep the battle appearing as a stalemate. Edom focused on Black Diamond thinking he saw something not right.

"Wish they told us they could do that. I mean look at them. They look like they could easily take on the Diamonds." said Onyx.

"Something is not right." said Edom as he thought aloud. "What do you mean?"

Edom didn't hear the question as he watches Black Diamond's movements and expressions. It wasn't until spurn did he notice it.

Galeun put a hand on his shoulder, causing Edom to look back."Is everything okay? You said that something was off with them.

'What might that be?" said Galeun. "They may look stable but they're not." said Edom.

"What do you mean? For a cross gem fusion like that, they need to be in some kind of sync to stay formed." said Celeste.

"Not necessarily. If one part of the fusion is stronger, they can take over the fusion completely.

'Leaving the other helpless and unable to get out of the fusion." explained Edom.

"Is that what's happening?!" asked Thuilite concerned. "No. I'm not 100% sure, since I'm not part of the fusion, but it feels like they are both in and out of sync with one another."

"I don't get it. How are they working together to fight if they're out of sync?" said Onyx.

Edom just groaned at that. "That's what I mean. It looks like both.

'I just know from experience when he and I were fighting each other while still formed as Serpentine.

'It just feels like something is off. As though they're fighting just to stay fused and stay separate from the fusion." said Edom frustrated.

"I still don't get it." "I believe I do. When two gem cross fuse they make an entirely new being.

'It's like three people sharing one body. But if the two gems lose themselves than the fusion becomes its own person.

'I that is what he is trying to say. They're at risk at losing themselves but also look as though they'll easily unfuse." said Galeun.

"That's it. It just feels that way. " said Edom. Right as they were about to continue, Black Diamond stumbled back a few feet.

"Just give it up. I can't believe I use to see you as a capable soldier. You're nothing more than an abomination that needs to purge.

'All of you are. I would call you off colors but at least they were made wrong. You came out right and act like one.

'Even Rose Quartz and her misfits were better than you. Just what would the Diamonds think of this shameful act?" said the fusion.

Black Diamond only gritted their teeth as tears started to fall. The fusion just scoffed at that. He was about to speak but stopped when Black Diamond started to laugh.

The fusion stood on guard at that, while the other Serpentines back away as far as the could without being in the water.

Onyx was the only one unaffected, as he tried to figure out what was putting everyone on edge.

Black Diamond looked at the fusion with a twisted smile. " Did we do something wrong? Why do we try so hard? " sang Black Diamond.

The fusion was a bit taken aback by that but decided to charge forward. " Tell us why we were made. Tell us our purpose. "

The fusion swung at Black Diamond but they just merely dodged it elegantly. Black Diamond put their head down in their uppermost hands. " Why can't we see, why can't I see? " sang Black Diamond.

The fusion this as an opening and went in with a pair of axes. " It seems like a lifetime ago since we knew. "

Before the fusion could even get close enough, four small twisters appeared around Black Diamond. The fusion barely backed away in time to dodge.

" I can't remember my own purpose. Maybe we're mistakes. Whatever, whatever. Just means we're unique and alone. Forever, forever. " sang Black Diamond.

As the fusion tried to find an opening, Black Diamond lifted their head revealing a steady stream of tear " It's our body and we'll cry if we want to. Cry if we want to. "

The twister started to grow in size as the sky began to darken. Everyone besides Black Diamond and the Serpentine fusion struggled to not get blown away.

Edom was steadily pushed back until he felt a large handhold him steady. He looked back to see Zincite before being lifted in their hand. Zincite back away to a safe distance as they watched on with Edom.

" This is like a nightmare. It's painful for us. " sang Black Diamond as hail began to fall. The fusion was unfazed by as they charged forward again.

" The paralyzing fear is more than we can take. " The fusion used both brute force and their massive to size to overcome the twisters. He redied a strike for their gem.

" We hate what we were made to do, killing and shattering all in our way. Was this really what you wanted from us. " sang Black Diamond as even more tears and hail fell.

The line caused the fusion to hesitate for a brief moment. That slight delay gave Black Diamond more than enough time to increase the size of four twisters into tornadoes.

" We'll cry until our life ends, but not before we take you with us. " The tornadoes formed together, making a small hurricane around the two fusions. Sealing them off from any interlopers.

" For we fight to forget. Our life is short. We want to be brave like you. " sang Black Diamond. The fusion just looked at them before moving in for the kill.

" But is it normal for gems like us to exist. " Black Diamond held the fusion's wrists with both their upper and middle hands. Despite having more limbs, Black Diamond was struggling to hold them.

The two fusions look at each other in the eye. " Maybe it's a cruel joke that we live and many died. " sang Black Diamond.

The fusion back away for a brief moment only to come forward again with a monk's spade. Black Diamond blocked the fusion's strikes and swings with their scythe.

" We can't look back. We were forced to fight. We're descending so far down. " sang Black Diamond. The fusion struck even faster and more viciously.

" We fight to forget. That we're mistakes." Black Diamond easily blocked each hit and even began to put pressure on the fusion.

" I know what was lost to make me. And I don't care who knows it. Try and stop me if you want to. " sang Black Diamond as their attacks became more fevered almost wild, yet precise.

" When in the end we've killed so many. Their dying eyes. Were wide and white like snow. " The fusion began to struggle to keep up as Black Diamond came too close for comfort a few times.

" Normal is just a dream to abominations like us. " sang Black Diamond as their scythe vanished on for a tessen to replace it. A tessen appeared in hand before they spurn.

" I'm searching, I'm searching, I'm searching. " The fusion held up his weapon to block the onslaught.

" To find a way to erase this pain. " sang Black Diamond before they backed away and threw their tessens high into the air. They held arms close and hugged their body.

The fusion this an opening and quickly went on the offensive.

" It happens all the time. I can see every death. But there's no way to forget. " Black Diamond spurn and dogged each attack.

" Our eyes are open wide. But there's nothing we can do to relieve this torturous pain. " sang Black Diamond as their tessens began to rain down with larger pieces of hail. The fusion was forced to divert his attention into blocking.

" We're constantly pushed until we'll eventually shatter. " Black Diamond moved in fast with a bardiche in each hand.

" Can't ever forget. " sang Black Diamond as they thrust their bardiches forward. With no way to dogged, the fusion took each hit.

" This pain drives us mad. " The fusion fell apart as the only Boss and a few Serpentines were only ones not poofed. Boss gritted his teeth as he punched the ground.

He looked up to see that the weather cleared up as Black Diamond stared at them with tears in their eyes.

"Well! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" yelled Boss.

Black Diamond just started to laugh. "Get what over with? What am I supposed to even do?

'We don't even know what we are anymore." said Black Diamond as their gems began to glow.

The clouds darkened again as it began to rain. Black Diamond held the side of their head with upper hands.

Their middle arms hugged their body and their lower hand trembled. "What am I even doing opposing perfect gems?

'How could we even win? It's clear I don't even belong in this world. Why does an abomination like us doing still alive?" said Black Diamond.

The rain came down even harder as the wind began to howl. Boss couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The cross gem fusion that defeated him, was coming apart from the inside despite their physical form staying stable.

He back away a bit and the Serpentines around him did the same after quickly getting their fallen comrades.

'What in the Great Diamonds' name is going on?' thought Boss. Zincite came forward.

"Guys, you need to calm down! We're here for you!" called out Zincite. The wind picked up even more as Black Diamond's wings formed.

"They made us be something that I even can't do right. Am I only a toy?" said Black Diamond as they began to hover a bit.

"THEY CAN'T HEAR US! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING OR WE'LL LOSE THEM!" yelled Edom.

"What do you suppose we do?! We're this close due to our large size not being blown away too easily!

'But we can't really get any closer due to wind getting stronger the closer we get!" said Zincite.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME CLOSE ENOUGH?!" yelled Edom. Zincite looked over at him.

"What are you planning?!" "MAYBE I CAN GET TO THEM IF I LET LOOSE A LOUD ENOUGH WAIL!"

Zincite thought it before nodding their head. A small piece of the ground rose near them. It went around Edom, making a protective dome.

Zincite held it closely before throwing it as hard as they could toward Black Diamond. They made sure it stayed on course as the gem on their waist glowed.

When it was close to Black Diamond's head, the sphere of rocks opened. Edom quickly grabbed on to what he could before wind would blow him away.

He held on tight to Black Diamond's hair and started to climb closer to their ear. Edom's gem glowed once he finally reached their ear. "HEY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" yelled Edom as he let loose a loud sonic scream.

Black Diamond head went up as they saw Edom clinging on to them. "E-Edom? Why? Why are you even here? We're not even supposed to exist." said Black Diamond as the wind began to blow harder.

Edom grunted he held on for dear life. "SO WHAT?! DID YOU REALLY CARE WHAT THOSE CLODS THINK?! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU'RE HERE AND FREE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT!

'NO ONE CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE STRONG ENGUOH TO OPPOSES SERPENTINES!

'GEMS WHOSE STRENGTH ARE SECOND ONLY TO THE DIAMONDS! IF YOU EASILY BEAT THEM, THEN THE DIAMONDS AND ANYONE ELSE ARE NOTHING!

'YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Yelled Edom as he pushed his limits to be heard. The wind slowly calmed down as the sky cleared yet again.

Black Diamond held onto Edom as they landed back on the ground. Edom just looked up at them from the palm of their hand. Black Diamond wiped away the last of their tears.

Before they could say anything the Homeworld Topazes ship appeared near the shore. Boss looked back at the ship, then Black Diamond, and finally at the other Serpentines.

"Boss, what do we do?" asked one of the Serpentines. All of them looked to him for an answer.

Boss thought about it as he already knew they won't make it back to Homeworld. He looked at Black Diamond and held his arms in the air.

All of the Serpentines were shocked but did the same as well.

 _~Inside the ship~_

"Eh? What are they doing?! Can't they see they can easily get away by getting on the ship?" said Bellona.

"If they are surrendering then they must not see a possible way to escape. It makes sense. That fusion does have immense power.

'I wouldn't be surprised that they lost the fight." said Vishala.

"So just leave them behind?" asked Taji. "Oh heavens no. We must retrieve at least few of them."

"She is right. Fire a barrage." said Erwin. The Peridots on board did as they were told.

 _~Outside the ship~_

Black Diamond saw the ship and began to prepare for an attack. Different areas of the ship glowed before a multitude of lasers came raining down.

Black Diamond held tight to Edom as they quickly backed away. Zincite brought up a large piece of the ground, to make a wall.

Black Diamond got behind it as Zincite kept making new walls when one fell.

Boss saw the ship come a little closer and looked toward the other Serpentines.

"They're going to get away!" yelled Edom. "We can't do anything with the way that ship keeps firing at us." said Zincite.

"Can you stop them by trapping them?" asked Black Diamond. "I have to focus on that and won't be able to keep these walls consecutively up."

"I'll draw their fire." Black Diamond handed Edom to Zincite. Before they could say anything, Black Diamond's wings formed as they took off.

The second they were in clear view, all the firepower was drawn to them. Zincite brought their hands to the ground. They managed to trap a majority of the Serpentines and caught the few that were in the air with pieces of the earth restricting their limbs.

As the ship began to aim at Zincite, a large twister surrounded it. Black Diamond's gems glowed as they brought their hands down. Hail and weapons rained down on the ship, striking the cannons.

Two large fists of water came from the ocean and gripped the ship tightly in a death grip.

The water became ice, crushing portions of the ship. Black Diamond pushed their hands forward as the ship was hurled far away.

Boss could only watch as the only escape they had vanished. He watched Black Diamond land on the ground.

Black Diamond collapsed on their knees they unfused. The hybrids fell to the ground in different states of complete exhaustion.

Boss watched Zincite stand over them, as Edom checked on them. Tal, Ichigo, Mal, and Leon were the only ones on one knee panting while they tried to stand.

The others were either laid out on the ground or on their knees. Boss watched carefully as Edom eventually turned his attention to him.

"So what are you planning on doing to us? They won but didn't shatter us." said Boss. Zincite squatted down near Edom and the others.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Zincite. Edom looked at them before looking at the Serpentines.

"You and I both know how they are when their leader loses a fair fight." said Edom. Zincite only sighed.

"That's what we're worried about. This may not be all of them but it is still quite a few of them.

'Also, how are going to deal with them. They may have the strength comparable to a Diamond in that fusion and even call themselves one.

'But…" said Zincite. "But they aren't one and they did push themselves a bit. They still have the number of advantages.

'Even if everyone is here, it's two to one and there a total of forty-three of us. That's counting Lion in there as well." said Edom.

Zincite didn't say anything as they looked at the Serpentines again, particularly at Boss. "But at that human saying goes, if we play our cards right then this could work out for us.

'I mean that is more on our side and less on theirs. I also think the Diamonds won't be pleased with them and if that ship took as much damage as I think, then they may be stuck here." said Edom.

"Which could make it easier to find them." said Zincite. "Exactly."

 _~Another part of the Earth on a distant shore~_

The Homeworld Topazes's was scattered in different pieces. Erwin was examining the ship's controls to see if anything was still functional.

Vishala sat on a broken piece of the ship watching Bellona throw a fit. Taji was looking for anyone that possibly made it besides the four of them.

"Bellona, calm down." said Vishala. "HOW CAN I BE CALM! THEY DESTROYED OUR SHIP!" ranted Bellona.

Taji jumped down from a high point of the wreckage.

"Was there anyone else?" Taji just rubbed the back of his head before answering.

"I only found shattered remains. That was a lot go through from the ship being crushed to that small explosion.

'I'm still impressed you were able to move the water around us fast and had enough to withstand all of that." said Taji. Vishala only laughed at that.

"That was due to the number of layers of ice. That's why I wanted a large water source nearby for me to at a moments notice so I could make a large amount to withstand something like what just happened.

'Granted there was only enough time to grab you three and enough to cover the four of us. Even though it was a tight squeeze." said Vishala.

"At least that went well for us." said Erwin. Vishala and Taji turned to look at him walk toward them.

"What do you mean?" asked Taji. "If we want to even think about repairing the ship, we'll need to either get back to Homeworld or the nearest colony.

'Not only that but the control were barely usable as well the ship's power is too low for another call." said Erwin. "So who did you get?" asked Vishala.

Erwin paused for a moment before answering. "Blue and Yellow Diamond."

"And?" said Taji. "To sum it up in a more tactful way, we're on our own and; it's best that we don't return.

'Unless we want to face to face what four them will face if they go back to Homeworld." said Erwin. Bellona stopped and looked at him.

"Y-you're joking, right? Right?" asked Bellona. Erwin didn't say anything. "After all we've done, this is the thanks we get?

'We were the ones responsible for their precious geo weapon. Yes, it's behind schedule but what about all of other inventions.

'All they did was literally make those hybrids. They lied to the Diamonds about how they were even made.

'If they could've perfected it more for 100% pure gems, then we could've avoided all the problems Homeworld faced due to declining resources.

'We could've even used other organic life forms to create more gems.

'The potential of that was much too valuable to go to waste. Yet, what did they do?

'They stopped working due to disagreements before eventually ceasing all reports of their activities to the Diamonds.

'We were the ones that obeyed the Diamonds. We were the ones the kept working on new things to benefit the Diamonds and Homeworld.

'WE WERE THE ONES THAT DIDN'T REBELL!" ranted Taji. "I understand how you feel but nothing can change that." said Erwin.

"My dear Erwin, you must be joking." said Vishala. Bellona backed away a bit as she watched Vishala carefully. A cold sweat went down Taji's back.

"What you propose? " "You can't control him due to his..second nature. The others don't have that."

"That is true. They would be easy to control granted, we'll have to get them away from the others." said Erwin. "If we can get one, we can potentially get the rest.

'The only obstacle I see will be him. If we get, we'll just have to break him until he obeys us.

'After all, they do have the potential to fight at least one Diamond on even ground. They have the numbers advantage especially with how Serpentines are.

'But with them, we'll at least be on par strength wise if they oppose us." said Vishala. Bellona eyes went wide at that.

"Y-you want to take down the Diamonds?" questioned Bellona. "But of course. If they don't want us, then we'll just have to show them who we really are."

Bellona only looked at Vishala before looking at Erwin and Taji. She could clearly to see that Erwin was on board with the idea and that Taji was convinced.

 **A/N: The song featured is parody of the songs** **Pity party** **,** **Dance to forget** **,** **Reluctant Heroes** **,** **When it falls** **,** **Beautiful** **,** **Armed and Ready** **,** **Broken Dancer** **, and** **Echo**


	35. Maybe we're not so different

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 32/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once news of the Homeworld Topazes' plan failed, everyone returned as quickly as they could./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-c9cad190-7fff-23ba-6933-4b85fc3d05c0" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fact that a large number of Serpentines around did put a few people on edge. Those that were comfortable saw it a good addition of their forces but finding a place for them to stay was now a small concern./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The primary objective at hand was finding where the Homeworld Topazes would be. Since there were a large number of them, it was decided that they needed to split off a bit./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Many agreed on the idea, and only the hybrids and Topazes stayed at the temple while rest split off to cover more ground./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An entire month nearly passed, and there was still no sign of the Homeworld Topazes./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon walked up the stairs as he went inside Steven's house. There he saw his fellow hybrids either sitting or standing around./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Any news?" asked Erin. "Yes and no. I found where their ship was, but it's too badly damaged to be of any use./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'As for them, still nothing. What about here?" said Leon. "No, nothing has turned /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"up/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and we're still waiting on any news from the others." said Emma. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon noticed something was off with Emma but didn't show it. In fact when looked at it, all the others looked a bit stiff./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. Any clues on /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"where they/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" searched? That way we /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" not looking in the same place."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not really. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" haven't came back yet with any reports." said Tal. "Hopefully they /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" doing doing well." said Claire./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure they are. Although, I'm really /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"looking/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" forward to fighting them." said Mal. "But we must be careful, Mal. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We still don't know what angle they may be getting /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"at/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". For all we know, they could be just trying to lure into a false sense of security." said Bryx./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly, who know orders they have /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"from /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the Diamonds." said Mai. "Oh please. Did you not see what we can do./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'They may have us at one on one but our combined strength is far /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"above/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" theirs." said Ichigo./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't argue with that but we still need to be careful. Well, I should get back out there." said Leon. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon was very careful not to look up or show that he knew they were there. Before he reach for the door, he moved to the side to avoid a sword./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He barely had time to move out the way as Taji came from above. "Sorry but you're not going anywhere." said Taji. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held one sword over his shoulder moving to block Leon's view of the door. Leon made a charge for Taji./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji smiled more than ready to fight. As Leon came closer, Taji swung his blade. Leon slid under to swing and kept going./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji was more than ready to catch Leon before he reached the door. It came to a shock where instead of Leon going for the door he went for the window./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He didn't bother opening it and just went through the screen. Leon didn't stop as he just rolled through it as his wings formed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji was quick to give chase. "Let him go." said a voice./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji was close to grabbing Leon's ankle but stopped, allowing him to fly away. Taji looked back at Erwin as he, Vishala and Bellona came out of hiding. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know he's going to get them." said Taji as he crossed his arms. "Let those vermins come. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I would love to see them try and take us down. For we now have a bit of advantage over them." said Vishala. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What would that be? They still have the strength in number, and it's only a matter of time until the others come back." said Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That fusion was the key to their success. It makes that combined all of them are powerful since they were made to be weapons./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Now that can't make that fusion since they're not all here." said Erwin. "Isn't this another gamble? /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'We've done that before twice. What makes this third time different?" said Bellona. Vishala only smiled as went she closer to Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is true, but we had the full support of the Diamonds then. We're on our own and can do as we please. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'It doesn't matter what happens or what they try to pull. We can still prevail if we make each move carefully./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'The hybrids more than likely stayed behind due to the fact that they could be an entire gem army when they fuse./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The only for then to have stayed behind was to face us. After all, this where their main base is. They may have others, but we only know of this one./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'If they are not careful in their approach against us, they could do damage against their own creations./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Unlike him, the others can't break free as easily. I have no doubt he will try to break them free./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'He also knows a bit on how you and Taji fights. He has no idea how Erwin nor I fight. He only knows a few abilities that we possess./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'However, he doesn't know what abilities you two possess. We can use that to our advantage. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Thanks to our first engagement, we also know how they fight. Even with that we still must be careful in how we fight./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Both us and they either have stalemates, clear wins, or a difficult time with our counterparts./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'As a result, Bellona you may have to switch dance partners." explained Vishala. Bellona took it all in and truly thought about it./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin and Vishala went over different scenarios with them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~On a far part of the beach~/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wira and Melena sat off to the side while they watched Latin and Ares fight. Wira happened to look at her and saw Leon flying toward them. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She would've thought nothing of it if she didn't notice how fast he was flying toward them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's got him in a hurry?" questioned Wira as she stood up. Melena looked over where she heard Wira's statement she saw Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""From the looks, it, nothing good." said Melena as she stood up as well. Latin noticed the pair staring off before could question them, he had to dodge a punch from Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on. Being on Earth so long hasn't dulled your fighting skills has it?" taunted Ares. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not. I'm just want to know what's going on with them." said Latin. Ares looked over to see Wira and Melena staring at something./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon soon landed near them. "It's just him. Nothing to worry about." "They're here!" called out Leon nearly out of breath./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Leon calm down. Tell us what happened." said Latin. Leon took a deep breath before speaking rapidly./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""IwenttocheckontheminthetempletoseewhattheyknewTurnsoutthattheysomehowgotinandareholdingtheothershostage."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares just stared at him. "Uh, could you I don't know, SAY THAT A BIT SLOWER!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Latin. What did he even say?" said Ares. "Why are you asking me" I'm just as confused as you." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're the one that made him. Shouldn't you know what he's trying to say?" "First off, that doesn't mean anything. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Secondly, he has abilities that I didn't know he had. So how am I supposed to know what he's completely capable of." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before they could start fighting, Melena quickly spoke up. "Guys calm down. He just said that he went to check on the others in the temple to see what they knew. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'It turned out that the Homeworld Topazes somehow got in and are holding the others hostage." said Meleana./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares, Latin, and even Wire stared at her in shock. "How did you understand any of that?" asked Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, Mal talks fast when he gets excited. Especially when I decide to spar with him or he's fighting someone strong./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I'm used to it. He hasn't done that in some years however since he's mainly been next to me the entire time while I worked." explained Melena./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead of question it, Wira just focused on the task at hand. "Do you know how many they have with them?" asked Wira./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I only saw the one I fought named Taji. I also heard someone telling him to wait./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I'm more than sure that the other three were there but not sure where they were hiding." said Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is very troubling." said Wira. "Oh please, we can easily take them on. He fought them, so we have an advantage over them." said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not really." said Latin. "What do you mean by that?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Leon only fought one of them, so he only knows how that one fights. We fought an army on their first attack./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'They more than likely observed our fighting style and abilities. They have a slight advantage in that regard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The only advantage that we'll have is each of us fighting the right one." said Wira./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why? All we have do is go against our counterpart and win. Plain and simple." said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For you against yours, there's no competition. But I feel Melena should fight your counterpart and you fight her's." said Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares was about to argue with that, but Wira beat him to the punch./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would have to agree with that. Ares, you'll easily be able to defeat your counterpart, Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I fought against her, and she wasn't much of a challenge. However, Melena and her counterpart, Taji, are a different story./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I fear that Melena may not be able to beat him on her own. From the way Leon talked about him, he fights a bit like you./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Aggressive and no mercy. As for Latin and I, our counterparts will be on somewhat equal ground./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I have no clue what powers Bellona have, but the others strike me as their powers are like their respective Diamond./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'My counterpart has mind manipulation, Latin's controls water and possibly any other of Blue Diamond's powers, and going by that logic Taji more than likely has some type of electricity ability." explained Wira./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not only that but they holding the others hostage, as well as control their actions." added Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares couldn't help but make an aggravated groan before messing his hair a little./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hate when you two are right on some things. So, what's the plan then?" said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I may have an idea." said Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~At the temple~/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona was sitting near the door board. She barely listened to what Erwin and Vishala were talking about. Bellona looked over the hybrids, particularly Mal, Ichigo, and Emma./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Those three were the only ones that gave them a defiant glare, while rest were harder to read what was twirling around in their heads./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona was about to complain when the door opened. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They're here." said Taji. "Well it's about time." said Bellona/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember the plan." said Erwin. "Yeah, yeah." The four of them went out with the hybrids right behind them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On the beach Wira, Taji, Latin, and Ares were waiting for them. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's it?" said Bellona. She let out a disappointed sigh./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""From what I heard, I thought they would be impressive. Well at least I know one is at least decent."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares smirked at that comment./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Speak for yourself. You look nothing more than some spoiled brat." said Ares. Bellona was taken aback by that comment but did the best she could not show how mad she was./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vishala and Erwin noticed that Leon was nowhere to be seen./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would assume he's not with you because he went for help. That would be the wiser option, but it still leaves you outnumbered until he returns." said Vishala./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wouldn't be so sure of that. After all, he is pretty fast." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they traded different taunts, Leon was hiding on top of the roof. He already had his weapons drawn and ready./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ENOUGH! All of this talking is only wasting our time." said Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I suppose you're right. Actions do speak louder than words." said Erwin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona smiled as she and Taji were the first to charge forward with their weapons. Melena and Ares moved in to intercept them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares and Taji's blades collided together, with the both of them trying to push the other back./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For a whip, it combines nicely to make some decent blades." said Taji./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What, you jealous or something?" taunted Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just needed an opening." Taji's gem glowed as he became enveloped in a yellow aura./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares moved back, barely dodging Taji's electric discharge. A wide grin formed on Taji's./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're good. Much better than her. Don't know why she was my counterpart. Pretty sure that would've poofed her." said Taji./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares' temper flared at that insult at Meleana./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""At least she was made properly. Mine is nothing more than some overcooked off color." said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji's eyes widened before he gritted his teeth. The pair rushed at each other completely outraged./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona was struggling to land a hit on Melena. The later would either cut the whip or dogged it completely./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just stand still, and I'll end your miserable existence, off color!" said Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have yet to land a direct hit. I've come close over ten times. I'm going easy to help you get the much needed battle experience. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'For your form and technique is quite horrendous." lectured Melena./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona cracked her whip as pink flames engulfed it. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that temper has no place on the Diamonds' courts let alone in battle."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona stopped listening as she charged at Melena in a blind rage. Wira did a backflip to dodge a white whip. As she landed on her feet, Wira sent a burst of lightning forward./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin merely leaped into the air to dodge it before sending his bullwhip out forward again. The pair were on even ground trying to find a split opening to end the battle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Latin jumped to the side to dodge another energy blast. Vishala stared at Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You were the one that was a cut above the rest and yet you threw it all away. What logical explanation could you have for that?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You and I both know what that Rose Quartz did and the result of her actions. Yet you still wish to oppose the Diamonds./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'We both know that it will not end well. True, all your creations have immense power, but even they can't defeat all three Diamonds at once./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'If you truly wish to end their suffering why not just put them out of their misery to end it?" said Vishala./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Latin blocked a barrage of energy blasts with his swords./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's something you'll never understand. After all, you didn't go what I had to go through, and I didn't go through what you went through./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Just stop this and perhaps we can show you. All of you, this doesn't have to end this way." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vishala raised a hand and a large energy orb formed. She thrust her hand forward, causing the sphere split off and fly ar Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Latin sighed before dodging or blocking each hit. As the battle raged on, Leon slowly went closer to the edge of the roof./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey." whispered Leon. The hybrids quickly turned to see Leon. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know how to break you guys free without beating him but if we fuse all of us could break his control together."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emma looked back and saw no one was looking. She shook her head no. Before Leon could ask why Tal motioned at Erwin before covering his mouth./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon frowned, now understanding what was going on./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'They can't speak nor fuse. Most likely can't fight either. I have to break his control.' thought Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He move a hand toward the sea. A small ball of water rose up. Leon moved the water carefully, not drawing any attention./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He observed Wira and Erwin. The moment Erwin brought a hand back, Leon struck. Water covered parts of the whip before freezing over./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin swung the whip, but it didn't move. Wira saw the opening and quickly took it. Erwin's gem glowed as he unleashed a small burst of energy./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wira flew back but quickly got back up. Erwin looked at his whip and saw it appeared fine. He looked closely and saw a small piece of ice covering his whip still./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'So he didn't flee. Question is where is he hiding.' thought Erwin. He glanced around and saw that Bellona was the only one truly struggling./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vishala!" called out Erwin. Vishala's gem glowed as she brought both hands up, creating a multitude of energy orbs. The orbs disbursed, sending out beams of energy forward./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares backed away to dodge or block each strike. One of the beams hit Melena's hand causing her to drop her swords./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Before a beam could hit her, a red whip wrapped around her and pulled her back. The next thing Melena knew was Ares standing in front blocking each blast./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the onslaught finally ended, the four of them saw all of the hybrids, except for Leon, standing in front of them./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ares gritted his teeth. "Quite the cheap shot." said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What you may call a cheap shot, we call playing your cards right. After all, it's it's not as if you're planning on gathering reinforcements./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Especially since he's hiding around here somewhere." said Erwin. "Then you will know that it's pointless to use them to fight us." said Ares./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You let us worry about that." Ares and Melena stood ready while Latin and Wira looked for any openings. None of the hybrids made a move./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Why aren't they making a move? Unless.' thought Latin. It was then he noticed that Taji was no where to be found./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before he could figure where he would be a loud boom made him look toward the temple. Leon just landed on the beach after leaping from the roof./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji was standing where Leon was on the roof. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't help but be impressed with your reflexes." said Taji. "And I can't believe you thought I wasn't prepared for you sneaking up on me." said Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taji chuckled at that. "Still got you right where I wanted you to be."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon leap up just in time as Bellona's whip nearly ensnared his ankle. "Aw. Why not make it easy on yourself and give up." said Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not on your life." said Leon. "You shouldn't say things you can't hope to even do." said Erwin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon didn't have time to react as Erwin's whip wrapped around him. Erwin flung Leon flying back. There Taji was waiting as he with both of his hands closed together./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He launched Leon high into the air. Bellona leaped into the air above him. She kicked him, sending Leon flying back to the ground./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon slowly got back on his feet. "You still got some fight left. Wonder which will break first, your gem or your will to keep going."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon laughed at that. "I won't ever stop. Fighting was all I was made for./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'It's my only purpose for existing. Wasn't that your sole purpose? To serve the Diamonds?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Now that's gone. What's left?" said Leon. "What do you know? You're some experiment. One of many that shouldn't have been made." said Vishala as her gem glowed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Her hair started to slowly flow as a blue aura radiated from her. Erwin, Taji, and Bellona quickly backed away. Wira saw this as she and the others backed away./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can barely hold a candle to all that we can do. Compared to us, you're just a tiny drop trying to take on the ocean." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The aura surrounding Vishala expanded in a small sphere that cover her and the hybrids. Leon was the only hybrid that didn't fall to his knees as tears fell./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're just a byproduct of what the Diamond's perfection created. Even then, you're the only one that is different./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Why would that be? It's because you're nothing but a flawed off color. You're the only one that can't do anything unless it involves fighting./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"' Even then you still fail. So tell me what do you know about what we've been through. You can't even understand anything those that created you went through." said Vishala./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's where you're wrong." said Leon. "Oh please do tell how?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Leon stared at the ground. "I was thrown away when the Diamonds didn't want me anymore./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I was always pushed to be perfection or face a similar fate like all those came before me. We meant so little they decided to create a geo weapon and deemed it to be more important than a weapon that no longer suited their purpose./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Like you said my only purpose for existing is to fight. Even when I was given a clean slate to find a new purpose, I still chose to fight./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I wasn't made like them, able to find other things than fighting. I wasn't made like you; able to find a new goal./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I was made for war. I was made to fight. When all the fighting is over, what then?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What need do I have to still be around." said Leon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked up at Vishala and saw tears running down her face as well. Leon gave a weak smile. Vishala didn't know what to say that as she just starred./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"An eerie silence filled the area as the blue aura slowly faded away. Erwin, Taji, and Bellona moved forward to cover Vishala. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?" asked Erwin. "What if he has a point? The Diamonds want perfection./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Anything that is not to their liking is tossed aside. When he purposely sabotaged them, they wanted the only two functioning hybrids to be destroyed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What would taking them out truly accomplish? If we want to take on the rest of Homeworld let alone the Diamonds then this not the way to do it." said Vishala as tears ran down her face./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bellona and Taji were both speechless. Even Ares and Melena were stunned at what they heard. Erwin, Wira, and Latin were the only ones that weren't surprised but were still thinking about what they heard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin let out a sigh as he released the hybrids from his control. Bellona saw and stared wide eyed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are we do now then? We can't possibly go back. We're wanted, and the ship is destroyed. We can't stay here." said Bellona./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Perhaps it's possible to start over or at least come to better terms. After all, our first encounter was not the most ideal way." said Melena./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is if you're willing to accept us." said Taji./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're on Earth now, a place where you can be free to be the gen you want to be without the Diamonds' influence." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erwin chuckled at that. "What an ideal place for a new beginning. The Diamonds never introduce us to each, and we act so much alike./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Who knows what we could've accomplished if we were allowed to work together." said Erwin. "That may be why they kept us apart and wanted us to fight with one another." said Wira./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So we're actually going to do this?" asked Ares. "You're not scared are you?" questioned Taji./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just don't you to cry once you see how much we can outdo you." "I would love to see that."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As Taji and Ares continued to poke fun at one another, Wira was speaking with Erwin, and Melena was speaking with Bellona. Latin was trying not to stare at Leon as he thought about all he said./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you planning to do with him?" asked Vishala. "There's nothing I nor any of us can do. When making him, I only saw a weapon./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I never took into account that he was still human and didn't see what the war was doing to him until he was poofed for the first time./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I tried to erase the pain but in the long run that didn't help at all. Out of all then, he's the one I worry about the most." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why is that? Isn't he the same as them on the fundamental level?" questioned Vishala./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. Unlike him, the others were made by altering the injectors. We made smaller ones and used humans as the materials that was taken for energy./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'He was the only one we made differently. Instead of injectors, we used a human as though they were an injector. We altered their physiology along with the gems that we used gemology./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'As a result of such drastic changes, he's the most unstable." explained Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""By we, you mean you?" "I was desperate. No one knows that he was made that way. If he was to be shattered, I don't know if I can even mend him back together./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'With the others, we can use the injector that each of them came from, use a more eco friendly energy source, place their remains inside, and use the healing powers of Steven, Thuilite, and Rose's fountain." explained Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How would you go about repairing him?" asked Vishala. Latin stayed quiet. Vishala didn't press anymore as she came up with a possible method./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you tell them?" "They know already. The hybrids are the only ones that don't know." said Latin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're going to have to do the same thing to get him back aren't you?" said Vishala. "It won't come to that. I will make sure of it."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's going to happen whether you like it or not. We watched him for some time, after all, he is your strongest weapon. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'From that, I can tell he is willing to do anything to ensure that not only is the fight won but the side he's fighting for has little to no casualties." said Vishala./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Georgia; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Latin didn't say anything already knowing Vishala was right./span/p 


	36. I'm Sorry

Chapter 33

 **As the days went by, there was still nothing about any upcoming attacks from Homeworld. Latin would try to watch Leon without him knowing, concerned about his well being.**

 **Despite not seeing anything abnormal, he didn't give up.**

Leon was walking to a secluded part of the beach with his fellow hybrids following him.

"Care to share what you have planned?" questioned Mal. Leon stopped and looked at him. Mal could see whatever Leon was going say was going to serious.

"We need to form Black Diamond." said Leon. He was the only one not surprised at that.

"Don't you remember the last two times we formed Black Diamond. We could barely hold it together long enough to stay in sync before seeing or experiencing something that made us lose control." said Ichigo.

"I will have to agree. Black Diamond is more of a way to stop something that close to one of the Diamonds. Not just because we can." said Emma.

"We have to get through that. What if one or all the Diamonds came here? What if we can't get together to fight then?

'Besides Black Diamond, the only other powerhouses that can fight the Diamonds toe to toe are Zincite and Alexandrite.

'Black Diamond is the only that has a higher chance to survive if the Diamonds use corruptions.

'If we want to be some help, we have to get over what is stopping us." explained Leon.

Mal was the first one to speak before anyone else could.

"Are you sure that is the only reason you want to fuse?" questioned Mal. "No. My only reason is not that at all." Leon was the only one wasn't upset by that.

"Leon." said Erin. "So what, you're obsessed with how strong we are that's it." said Mal.

"No. Listen-" started Leon. "No, you listen. We didn't fight in the war. You may be fine with it, but we're not. It's not easy having to relive something that never happened." said Ichigo.

"I know that, but this is the only way we can win." "So you're willing to throw everything away just to win a fight?" questioned Tal.

"In war, you do what you must in order to survive. I've seen both Homeworld and Crystal Gems shattered. Humans being slaughtered.

'To avoid that happening again, we need to see what path we need to take in order to assure we have little to no casualties." said Leon.

"How are we even going to do that? Garnet can't possibly see that far into the future. Even if she could, there are multiple unseen paths that lead to who knows what." said Ichigo.

"We're not going to ask Garnet. We're going to do it with Black Diamond." "Yeah. Care to explain how that will work?" said Mal.

"With me." said Erin. Mal looked him in surprise.

"I have future vision but it is nowhere near a Sapphire's level. However, they become slightly stronger and more focused when I fuse.

'I believe Leon wants all of us to combine our strength to make it strong enough to see the best path for victory." said Erin.

Mal let out a huff. "He could've just led with that."

"Would you have still agreed or would you not still refuse." said Leon. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Look, I can't force any of you to fuse. If you don't want to, fine. Just be prepared to do what is necessary when it's time to fight."

Leon turned to walk away when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Mal.

"Look, I don't like this, but this may be our only shot at a clean victory. Just try to keep some things to yourself. I don't care what they said; it is possible to hide some things in a fusion." said Mal.

"I'll do my best, but it's not like a two or three gem fusion." said Leon. Mal let out a sigh as he looked around. He could see he wasn't only one hesitant but also willing to try.

Leon could see their hesitation and didn't want to rush nor force them.

"How about we take it slow by making Crystal and Akoya. Then we go from there." said Leon.

"I suppose that can work." said Emma. Tal, Mai, Bryx, and Claire gems glowed. Mai and Claire while Tal and Bryx leaped side to side.

The four of them held a hand out and piled it one over the other. They fused together. Akoya let out a breath.

"Quite the impressive display." said Crystal. "I guess it's time." said Emma. She held her hand in the air, twisting them as she tapped her feet.

Ichigo held her dress with one hand as she began to spin. Mal threw his hand up before bringing them down quickly in a cross. Akoya lifted one hand and leg in the air before spinning.

Crystal dropped low before coming up spinning. All of their gems glowed as they slowly came closer to one another. Crystal spurn Emma and Ichigo before lifting them high into the air. He and Mal then leaped into the air.

Akoya raised their arms and opened their hands. Mal landed in the left hand and Crystal in the right. The held the other's arm as one of their legs were out.

Ichigo and Emma landed the pair's joined arms and held the other. All of them glowed as they fused. Black Diamond slowly stood up before opening their eyes.

Their hands started shaking as they began to remember something. Black Diamond took a few steps back shaking.

" _It's okay_." said Black Diamond. "HOW IS THIS OKAY!"

Black Diamond started to glow as they form started to come apart. " _Guys! We need to do_ this."

" **We can't. We're not like you. It's too much**." Black Diamond struggled to stay as a whole but was slowly becoming more and more undone.

" _I can't do this alone. Please_." Black Diamond's form slowly started to become stable.

" _I'm not like any of you. This is at least my only chance to ensure non you have to go through what I've been through. I know it hurts but please bear with for a little._ "

Black Diamond's form finally stabilized as they took a breath. They looked at their hands as they slowly stopped shaking.

" **O** k **a** y. **S** o **w** h **a** t **n** o **w**?" " _I know it's not easy but I want us to at least work as one to see one vision. After that we can just unfuse and never form Black Diamond unless it's necessary or you guys want too_."

Black Diamond sat down in a lotus position and breathed in and out. Their gems glowed as they closed their eyes to focus.

A path started to open up as they saw the future. Everything looked stable and no surprises. It wasn't until their vision began to end when it shocked them.

Black Diamond's eyes opened in complete terror. They held themselves as they began to unfuse.

None of the hybrids knew what to say after what they saw. Leon was the first one to gather his thoughts and approached Bryx and Mai.

"I know you two have one. I'm going to need it." said Leon. Both Bryx and Mai were confused for a bit before trying to think what he wanted.

It finally dawned on them as their gems glowed. They both pulled a gem destabilizer out of their gem.

"What exactly are you planning to do with them?" questioned Mal as everyone watched Leon.

"Assuring that the best possible future for all of us happens." said Leon taking both gem destabilizers.

"How does using a gem destabilizer ensure that?" questioned Ichigo. "Who all did you see in the path that led us with the least amount of casualties?"

"It us, Connie, Steven, and all of the Topazes. What are you-" Ichigo's eyes widened when she finally pieced everything together.

"You're not seriously thinking of destabilizing them?!" "Really think about it. In all the paths where there are more of us, nothing really goes in a favorable direction.

'We may end up facing two if not all three Diamonds at once. One path had us facing all of Homeworld at once. One path leads to only a handful of us surviving just to run away.

'One leads to the Diamonds' corrupting almost all of us. One path leads to the cluster emerging fully due to the Diamonds.

'Rose Quartz was only able to save Pearl, Garnet, and herself from being corrupted. Do you really want to put Steven through the strain of making a shield large to save everyone.

'Our best hope it to make sure everyone is safe by bubbling them away so that even if all the Diamonds use corruption again, only the Topazes will need to be protected." said Leon.

A long silence filled the area. Leon look at everyone and could see they knew he was right.

"But we're still going to basically stabbed them in the back." said Erin. "No, _you_ , won't be doing anything."

Erin was confused until it finally dawned on him. "That's insane! All of this is!" said Mal.

"Look, all you have a shot at having a normal life after this is all over. I don't.

'If anyone is going to do this, it's going to be me and me alone." said Leon. Before anyone could say anything, Leon's wings formed before he took off.

No one knew what say. On one hand, this would make sure everyone is safe. On the other hand, it may permanently damage Leon's relationship with everyone.

As Leon flew he eventually reached the Sky Spire. Near the warp pad he saw Celeste, Galeun, and Thulite. He took a deep breath before heading for them.

Celeste saw him and waved at him. This brought both Galeun and Thulite to Leon as he landed near them.

"Leon, is everything okay?" asked Thulite. "Yes. I'm just checking up on you guys to see if there is anything new." said Leon.

"Everything is going decently to say the least. There is still no sign of Homeworld activity." said Celeste.

"Nothing really new on my side either. Any clue where the others are so I can check on them as well?"

"Onyx, Tiger, Edom, and Jasper are checking over the Kindergartens. The Serpentines are looking over the Strawberry Battlefield as well as other battle locations.

'Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl I think are looking over Mask Island and some other places. You know where the rest are. If you need us, we'll be looking over the Drop ship colony." explained Celeste.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you guys later." said Leon. "Just be careful out there." said Galeun.

Leon turned to walk away as the others headed for the warp pad. He stopped and took a deep breath and his gem glowed. Leon pulled out a gem destabilizer and turned around.

He quickly charged at Celeste. Galeun saw Leon from the corner of his eye. Before Galeun say anything, Leon hit Celeste with the gem destabilizer.

Celeste's form fizzled before it started to break apart as she poofed. Thulite and Galeun was shocked at what just happened. Leon kept going as knocked Thulite off her feet with a low sweep.

He then hit her with the destabilizer. Thulite's form fizzled out as well before instantly poofing. Leon had to duck when Galeun threw a kama at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" said Galeun.

Leon's gem glowed as he spun. He put the destabilizer in his gem and summoned a pair of tessens.

"I'm doing what is best for everyone's survival." said Leon. "By poofing us?! If something bad is going to happen then we'll need everyone!"

"It's either all you are out of way or this entire planet will suffer." "Then you know I can't let you do that." said Galeun.

"I would like to see you try. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the plan succeeds." said Leon.

Galeun would've been shocked at that if he didn't know just how Leon was back in the war. The pair sized each other up before charging.

Leon blocked each of Galeun's blades with his tessen. He pushed Galeun back and threw his tessens. Galeun dodge them only having to duck to avoid another set

He was prepared for another set and didn't expect Leon to over him already. Time seemed to have slowed down as Leon hit Galeun with a destabilizer.

As it came closer, Galeun could tears running down Leon's cheeks before he was poofed. Leon rubbed the tears away before approaching Galeun, Celeste, and Thulite's gems.

He bubbled all three of them in the same bubble. Leon concentrated hard before tapping the top of the bubble. It went down for a moment before going high up and vanishing.

 _~At the temple~_

 **Erin was staring at the ceiling while his fellow hybrids either stood or sat around. All of them were still thinking about what they saw in the vision and what Leon may be doing.**

 **A noise drew their attention near the warp pad. Above was a light blue bubble with three gems.**

"H-he actually did it." said Emma. No one really knew what to say to that as they just stared at it.

 _~Three days later~_

Leon was walking around the Beta Kindergarten looking for Onyx, Tiger, Jasper, and Edom. Despite being tired he kept going.

Leon knew from his experience with searching for Erin and in the war, allowed him to be able to keep pushing forward for a good four more days.

A roar brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a corrupted Ocean Jasper. Not even thinking Leon quickly poofed it with a gem destabilizer.

"It came from over here!" Leon barely had time to hide the destabilizer before Onyx, Jasper, Tiger, and Edom came from around a corner with their weapons drawn.

In his haste, Leon failed to notice that the corrupted gem affected the gem destabilizer.

"Oh, it's just you." said Tiger. "It's nice to see you as well." said Leon.

"What happened to you?" asked Edom. This drew everyone's attention to Leon's appearance.

His hair was slightly out of place, and his clothes had cuts and tears in them. Leon didn't know what to say as he hadn't been paying attention to his appearance.

"The temple isn't under attack is it?" asked Onyx. "No. I just didn't really pay attention to my appearance. Been flying around looking for any Homeworld gem for quite some time." said Leon.

Edom was the only one that was suspicious about that.

"Have you seen any signs of them?" asked Edom. "No."

"Have you been taking a break or searching nonstop again, like with Erin?"

"Everything is okay. I know my limits." said Leon. Before Edom could say anymore, Tiger spoke first.

"Lighten up, will ya. Every gem has to be able to stand on their own two feet." said Tiger.

"I know that, but you don't know him as I do. His appearance is not something he would easily overlook unless he's focused on something vital.

'Be it fighting in battle after battle during the war or exhausting himself searching for something." said Edom.

"If you say so. We still need to keep an eye out for Homeworld and any corrupted gem. Not our fashion choice."

Tiger turned to walk away with Onyx close behind him. Edom gave Leon one last look before turning away as well with Jasper. Leon followed after them.

He carefully pulled out the gem destabilizer and a tessen he hid up his long sleeves. Leon calmed himself as he knew he only had one shot at catching one of them off guard.

Right as they turned a corner, he lunged at Jasper. Jasper barely saw him coming and dogged the swing of his tessen. Little did she know, Leon planned for that.

He kept up his assault and managed to hit her with the destabilizer. Jasper's form fizzled for a moment but didn't break apart.

In fact, the gem destabilizer short circuited causing Leon to drop it in pain. The noise caused the others to turn around. They saw Leon wincing as he shook his right hand, the gem destabilizer on the ground shorting out, and Jasper on her knees clutching her stomach.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" yelled Tiger as he summoned a bagh naka on each hand.

Before Leon could respond, Jasper started to grow green spots, spikes, and her hand became claw like.

Everyone could only stare on in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" yelled Jasper. Everyone looked at Leon for an explanation.

"I-I didn't want whatever this is to happen. It, it wasn't supposed to happen this way." said Leon.

"Then how was this supposed to happen. You poof us and then what? What is going on Leon." said Edom.

"I should've known! How could I be so blind! What should I have expected from her lackeys!

'Especially after what SHE did to my colony! After what SHE did to my Diamond!" said Jasper as the grew spots started to grow.

"J-Jasper I'm sure it wasn't supposed to happen that way. I'm sure that there's an explanation." said Leon.

"Who she and what did she do to one of the three Diamonds?" asked Onyx. Jasper was speechless and stumbling over her word.

"IT WAS ROSE! SHE TOOK AWAY MY DIAMOND! YOUR DIAMOND. PINK DIAMOND!" screamed Jasper.

Jasper gave a strained grunt before the corruption took over completely. Onyx, Tiger, and Edom watched in horror as they summoned their weapons.

A multitude of tessens went at Jasper and proofed her. Before anyone could say anything, Leon used the distraction to hit Onyx with the other gem destabilizer he had.

Tiger gritted his teeth, more than ready to fight. Edom took up a stance and Leon. He could see something was off.

Edom was sure of it when put the destabilizer away and summoned a set of tessens. As he watched, he could see tears running down Leon's face.

 _~At the temple~_

The warp pad activated as Leon appeared with two bubbles, one in each hand. He looked around and saw no one was there. Leon also didn't see any of the bubbles he made.

He slowly made his way to the front door before going out. Leon heard talking from below and went down the stairs. Under the house, he saw his fellow hybrids and all the gems he bubbled except for the two he was carrying.

"I see you finally-" started Mal before he stopped when he saw Leon's appearance. Everyone looked at him in a state of shock.

Leon looked slightly worse as a dried patch of blood was on the side of his head and left arm. His eyes were also completely bloodshot red.

"Leon! What happened!?" asked Erin as he and Emma rushed to him.

A green aura covered Emma's hands as she came close to Leon.

"NO!" said Leon. This startled Emma as she stopped approaching him.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

Ichigo noticed Jasper's gem in one of the bubbles Leon was holding and a gem she didn't recognize at first.

"Leon, what exactly happened? Who is that other gem?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a corrupted gem." "I get that but why didn't you send Jasper off like the others?" asked Mal.

Leon didn't say anything as tears began to fall. Everyone's eyes widened as they started to piece things together. Emma held a hand over mouth, avoiding to look at the gems Leon held.

Mal brushed back his hair as he began to pace. Erin just shook his head trying to not think of the possible answer they all had. Ichigo crossed her arms and just looked at the ground.

Claire slowly fell to her knees trying not to cry nor think about her initial Diamond. Mai and Bryx refused to look at the gem, feeling partly to blame for Jasper's corruption.

Tal just looked at the bubbled gems. No knew what to say or how even to approach the topic.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps from behind them did they start to gain their composure.

"Hey guys, have any of you-" started Steven. He stopped mid sentence when he saw all the bubbled gems.

"Steven, we need to talk." said Leon as tears still fell.

 **A/N: The blue italicized letters represent Leon speaking. The red underlined letters represent Tal, Ichigo, and Mal speaking. The violet bold letters represent Erin, Emma, Mai, Claire, and Bryx speaking.**


	37. Made For You

**Chapter 34**

Things have been a bit tense since Leon accidentally corrupted Jasper and bubble away the others. Steven was understandably upset and didn't agree with the plan.

At least all that they told him of it. The hybrids left out the part about how everyone but them would make it out. Of all of them, Leon had an inkling that there was a way to bring the others back, but there may not be a way for him to return.

He came to the thought as he stared at Jasper's bubble. After all, he was the only one that was made differently. They had to work hard to get Steven to follow the plan and not tell any of the Topazes.

It was relatively easy to keep the Topazes in the dark as the only one that would check on them was Latin. All of the other Topazes were busy working on something.

Latin was suspicious that they were up to something, but his focus was more on Leon. He could see something was off but knew he had to focus on making a way to bring them all back if something were to happen.

As predicted, Leon was the only one they still had a problem with if his gem was ever severely damaged.

Weeks passed with no sign of the Diamonds. Emma and Erin were beginning to have second thoughts about the plan as time passed. Leon stayed firm, refusing to change his mind.

As the end of a third month was fast approaching, Leon could see that he was starting to become the only one that still wanted to follow the plan.

As tensions continue to rise, Leon had a sneaking suspicion they may free the others. He wanted to dismiss the idea, but seeing as one of them was watching his every move, didn't help.

It also didn't help that he could feel that someone besides his fellow hybrids and Steven was watching him.

Leon was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching to make sure no one freed the others. He made sure not to make it obvious, and with the way the bubbles were now positioned, someone would have to go under the house to see them.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Erin approaching and made sure he could still see the bubbles from the other edge.

"Leon, we need to talk." said Erin. "There is nothing to talk about. What's done is done. We can't fix what happened and can only go forward from here." said Leon.

"The path has already changed. Jasper being corrupted was not what we saw."

"What we saw was us fighting only Yellow Diamond before nothing after we get her off the planet. We also saw only Steven, Connie, and the Topazes."

"It's been three months. What if what we saw was not the path we're heading on now." said Erin.

"Look, Erin-" started Leon before he suddenly stopped. He quickly stood before going down further on the stairs. Erin tried to block him but failed.

Leon's eyes widened at what he saw. With the exception of Erin, all of his fellow hybrids were under the house about to break on the bubbles.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Leon. "Leon. Well, you see." started Emma.

"There's no need to beat around the bush. You're the only one here that still want to follow the plan.

'None of us want any part of it anymore and want to set them free." said Mal. "Th-this is the only path we saw where everyone is okay. You can't be thinking it's not going to be that way anymore?" said Leon.

"It's been three months. There are also instances where a Sapphire's future vision can be wrong. You don't think that may have happened to us." said Tal.

Leon tried to come up with something, but his mind was blank.

"I'm sure that if we are on the right path, if we still are, then this might not have been the way things played out." said Ichigo.

"What makes you so sure we still aren't on the right path?" asked Leon. "Well for starters, Connie isn't here, and Jasper is corrupted."

Mal started to reach for one of the bubbles.

"I can't let you guys do this." "Than you'll just have to stop us." said Ichigo reaching for her gem.

Leon just looked down before raising a hand. Ichigo and Mal both stopped dead in their tracks. Ichigo could barely look around but could tell the others couldn't move either.

It even shocked her when she saw Erin trying to move like them but couldn't.

"So what you planning on doing now. Proofing and bubbling us away?! No. You need Black Diamond and would force us to fuse." said Mal.

Leon rose his head as tears fell.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I-" started Leon. He stopped and turned around.

There he saw Latin staring at them wide eyed.

"Latin, I know this looks bad, but please let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? The fact that you poofed and bubbled everyone or the fact you're willing to hurt your fellow hybrids this way?" questioned Latin.

Leon could see that Latin thought he was the sole person responsible. He released the others from his control as they fell to their knees.

Latin saw this and stood on guard. He knew he could take on Leon on his own but knew the other Topazes needed to know what was going on.

Leon's wings formed. The pair watched the other to make to the first move. Latin quickly summoned two swords as threw them forward.

Leon easily dogged them and went after Latin, who was heading back to his ship. He flew past Latin and made six pillars of water rise.

The pillars entwined with one another as the tip where they became a sharp spear of ice. Latin summoned two more blades and became to effortlessly slash the ice.

Leon didn't stop as more and pillars of water combined with the original ones. Latin didn't stop even as the spear of ice started to grow and move faster.

The loud commotion didn't go unnoticed as Ares started to walk out of the ship.

"You really think this is the time to play? We have other matters to attend to." said Ares.

"Ares! We're not playing a game! We need to stop him!" said Latin.

Leon suddenly stopped his assault before looking toward the sky.

"Really. All you had to do was ask." Leon took off, flying straight into the air.

"We need to get the others." "Why? Just because to two of you were caught fooling around?" asked Ares.

"You and them are going to want to see what he's been up to." said Latin.

 _~High in the air~_

Leon could only stare in horror as he saw Yellow Diamond's ship head towards them.

'If I can't stop her here than I can at least slow her down.' thought Leon as his gem glowed.

 _~On the ground below~_

Ares was pacing back and as he and other Topazes learned what Leon did from Latin. The other hybrids tried to elaborate what really happened, but none of the Topazes wanted to hear it.

All of them thinking

they were trying to defend Leon.

"Of all the things! He had to pull a stunt like this! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE HERE!" ranted Ares.

"I'm sure there is a reason as to why all this happened this way." said Melena. "You and I know that it has finally happened."

Wira quickly shushed Ares.

"It has not come to that point yet. This situation can still be salvaged without resorting to that just yet." said Wira.

"And if you're wrong?" asked Erwin. "Let's just hope my track record of being right doesn't change."

"Just listen to us." said Emma. "We know all of you care about him but something like this can't be...logical" said Vishala trying to be tactful.

"If you let us explain then you'll understand why he did what he did." said Claire.

"I doubt there is any justification for something like this." said Taji.

"WE FORMED BLACK DIAMOND!" yelled Mal fed up with the Topazes not listening.

This caught all of the Topazes off guard.

"I thought you guys didn't like doing that." said Bellona.

When none of the hybrids would saw anything else, all of the Topazes saw something was up.

"What did you guys see?" asked Latin. "We saw so many paths. All but one ended without only a handful of us surviving." said Erin as tears began to fall.

"Leon wanted a sure way that didn't happen. We tried to hone in on just one path. We were hoping that it ended well.

'We still saw glimpses of all the other possibilities." said Emma as held herself.

"In that path, it was just Steven, Connie, you guys, and us. We also only had to face one Diamond." said Ichigo.

All of the Topazes took in this new information. They were upset about not knowing anything but knew if the roles were reversed they'd do the same thing.

"Did everyone make it out like you said?" asked Ares his voice barely hiding the concern he had.

All of the hybrids looked at one another. The Topazes started to worry at the looks.

"Just know that the only causality on our side is Jasper being corrupted. None of us saw that coming." said Tal.

All of the Topazes picked up on the fact that wasn't all. That each had a sneaking suspicion that the hybrids were hiding the fact they may not make it out.

"What about-" started Latin. He suddenly stopped as everyone's attention went toward the sea as a large portion of went into the air.

Latin's eyes widened, remembering that Leon flew high in the air earlier. Before he could say anything, a bright flash came from the sky as a laser beam hit the sea.

Chucks of ice began falling of the sky into the sea. Leon was so seen falling amongst the fractured pieces. Wira, Melena, Latin, and Ares were about to make a move when Vishala raised a hand.

A portion of the water rose and caught Leon. Vishala slowly moved Leon towards them before having the water to put him down. Latin and Emma went over to check on Leon.

Leon wasn't severely hurt but appeared to have possibly either been hit in the head by one of the ice chunks or graced by the laser blast. Steven and Connie came running from inside.

"What's going on? What was that bright light?" asked Connie. "It's happening." said Mal.

"What's finally happening?" asked Steven. "All of that happened, had to happen?" questioned Ichigo mostly to herself.

Before Steven or Connie could ask any more, Leon regained consciousness. He slowly stood up, not caring about the fact the Topazes were over him.

"Leon, are you okay?" asked Latin. Leon didn't respond as his attention was more on Yellow Diamond's ship as it started to come into view.

"This shouldn't be too that bad." said Ares. "If you say so." said Bellona a bit nervous. The hybrids, except for Leon, started to spread out without trying to draw any attention.

"It could arguably be better though but hey. At least it's only one." said Taji. Leon began to walk forward.

"Leon! You can't possibly be thinking of taking her on by yourself?" said Latin. "I won't be doing this alone." said Leon.

Latin was a bit relieved that Leon was at least thinking rationally. Leon looked back, but his attention was mainly on Steven.

"Please, at least do that for us." All of the Topazes were confused at the statement. It wasn't until a pink bubble surrounded them did they catch on.

Latin pounded onto the bubble.

"GUYS, DON'T DO THIS!" pleaded Latin. None of the hybrids looked back as Yellow Diamond's ship was now right in front of them.

They briefly held hand before forming Black Diamond.

"This is the only way to keep you all safe." said Black Diamond.

The hand portion of Yellow Diamond's ship hit the beach before rising up. As it rose up, Yellow Diamond was soon seen leering at them in disgust.

"GET OFF OUR PLANET!" roared Black Diamond before changing forward.


End file.
